Something's wrong with Sammy
by Aziza Maye
Summary: Dean knows there's something wrong with Sam, he just doesn't know what. When he finally discovers what's going on can he help his brother? Warning: This is a slightly dark story so please check the warnings inside. Sam 16 Dean 20
1. Chapter 1

**So my Dark Muse has been pestering me with this story for a while now. It is much darker than anything I've ever done before. So please be warned. There will be bad language, mentions of rape, abuse, and torture. But I will not go into too much detail. I have it rated at T for now. Please let me know if I need to up it. **

**I do not own Supernatural or the characters but I do own the characters that I have created.**

**If you have a moment please let me know what you think.**

Dean knew something was wrong with Sam. It wasn't that he saw something wrong, as much as he felt it. Once the feeling hit, Dean started watching his younger brother closer. Watched as he came out of the school, head down hair falling forward in his face. Watched as they walked home and instead of keeping pace with Dean, talking about his day, Sam fell back a few steps not saying a word. Watched at dinner, as he poked at his food but wasn't really eating it. Then Dean knew for sure something was wrong with Sam.

It had been a couple weeks since Dean had first got the feeling. He had tried all of his usual tricks to get Sam to open up. Nothing was working. Dean looked across the small table studying his little brother's face. At sixteen Sam was quickly filling out. Gone was the chubby cheeks, replaced with more chiseled features. Dean had to admit his brother was good looking. This thought brought another thought to the front of Dean's mind. Why weren't there more girls around? When Dean was sixteen he had at least three girlfriends at every school they stopped at. Granted Sam wasn't that kind of guy, but at least one girl.

Sam slightly turned in his chair, bringing Dean back to the problem at hand. Something was wrong with Sam. The open pizza box between them showed Dean's half almost gone, Sam's barely touched. Dean knew this was Sam's favorite pizza.

"Something wrong with your pizza Sam?"

Shrug

"You can have a slice of mine if you want."

Small shake of head.

The room fell again into an uncomfortable silence. Dean took a bite of pizza having a little trouble getting it down. He just couldn't shake that damn feeling. "So how's school?"

Sam turned further in the chair, until his back was almost to Dean.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Dean finally asked. "You've been in some deep dark funk for days now."

"I'm fine." Sam said as he lowered his head more.

"The hell you are." Dean's voice rose slightly. "I've barely heard more than two words from you."

"I would think you would be celebrating." Sam mumbled.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

Sam just stood and walked over to the couch. This had been one of those rare times that John had agreed to splurge for an apartment. It had helped that Dean had insisted on staying behind, to get a part time job for a while. Sighing Dean started cleaning the table.

"You know you're going to tell me sooner or later." Dean said glancing at Sam. The teen's head was down, shoulders slumped. That feeling in the pit of Dean's stomach multiplied by ten. Walking over Dean sat on the coffee table facing Sam. "Okay out with it Sam. You're going to tell me what the hell is wrong."

"No." The word was barely above a whisper, and Dean knew he must have been hearing things.

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

Sam slowly raised his head, Dean was surprised to see pure anger. "I said no Dean." Sam slowly stood, never taking his eyes from his brother. "As no I'm not going to tell you a damn thing."

"Sammy…"

"Don't call me that!" Sam screamed. For a split second Dean thought Sam was going to throw a punch. "Don't ever call me that again."

"Sam I just…" Dean stood reaching for his brother.

Sam jerked away. "You're not my father, Dean." Sam's voice was suddenly cold, but Dean noticed his eyes wet with unshed tears. "You are nothing but my brother." Sam turned and stormed off down the hall. When the door slammed Dean winced.


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I've had so many people follow this story, I've decided to go ahead and post another chapter. Next week might be a little slow for posting, because my Best Friend is coming to visit. **

**Thank you for reading, and please let me know what you think. **

Dean slept on the couch that night. The next morning he was surprised to find Sam already gone. There was a mixture of pride and unease. Pride, that Sam was able to sneak out without waking him. Unease that he had done it.

He is sixteen. Dean seemed to keep reminding himself. When he was that age, he hated everyone. Well, everyone but Sam.

Sighing Dean showered, got dressed, and headed to his part time job, at the small garage down the street.

At the end of his shift, Dean headed to Sam's school. He did it more out of habit, than anything else. Deep down he knew Sam was probably going to glare at him, or possibly even yell. Dean just shrugged and took up his normal spot.

Five minutes after the bell rang, kids flooded through the doors. Dean paid no attention to all the girls checking him out. His eyes scanned the crowd for the familiar shaggy head of his brother. With losing the chubby checks, Sam had also went through a growth spirt. He was now a little taller than most of the kids filing passed Dean. Fear started to slowly grip Dean as the flow of kids started to dwindle. When ten minutes passed and no more kids came out, Dean started to go into full blown panic. He was just about to storm into the school, when he realized this wasn't the only door out of the school. Desperately holding onto the thought, that Sam had left by a different door Dean headed home.

The walk home had never seemed this long, when he was with Sam. Finally reaching the door, Dean unlocked it, and walked in. He instantly knew Sam wasn't there. Walking through the small apartment, confirmed Dean's feelings.

"Damn it Sam."

Dean finally pulled out his phone and dialed his brother's number. After a second he heard a ringing coming from the back bedroom. Walking into the room he followed the sound, until he found Sam's phone hidden under his pillow.

"Oh you are so dead Sam."

Dean debated heading back to the school. But there was literally hundreds of ways Sam could have walked home. So, Dean decided to wait one hour before going into a complete panic, and calling their Dad.

Five minutes passed and Dean was wearing a hole in the carpet from pacing.

By ten minutes, he thought screw this and was pulling on his coat. When the door unlocked, and opened, Dean let go of the breath he'd been holding. Seeing Sam standing there, Dean was torn between grabbing him in a hug, or slugging him.

"Where the hell have you been?" Sam jumped slightly from the tone of Dean's voice. "I waited at school for you and nothing. Came home and again nothing." Dean held up Sam's phone shaking it. "Called your phone and found it under your pillow." Dean glared at his brother trying to read what was going on with the kid. But Sam wouldn't even look at him. "Well are you going to say anything?"

Sam slowly turned his head. "So what are you most pissed at?" Sam's voice dripped with anger and something else Dean couldn't quite place.

"I'm pissed isn't that enough?" Dean snapped. "You're supposed to come straight home. Were the hell have you been? Why the hell did you leave your phone home?" Sam's eyes narrowed as Dean talked. Dean's voice was full on pissed brother mood. Usually by now Sam would be apologizing and spilling everything to Dean. But for some reason, Dean got the strange feeling again that Sam wanted to punch him. "Answer me damn it!"

Sam's fists clinched a few times. "You know what? You can go to hell." He opened the front door again. "I'm sixteen. I don't need you to walk me to and from school anymore. I don't need you to feed me and watch over me. I don't need you…For anything." Sam walked out slamming the door behind him.

A lone tear slide down Dean's cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again to all my wonderful readers.**

**This has been a very busy week for me. My Best Friend came to visit for my Birthday (which is today). But I wanted to get at least one chapter posted this week. So here is my present to you. I hope you like it.**

"I know Dad." Dean sighed as his father pointed out, again, that Sam was sixteen and just lashing out. "But I know there is something else. I can't explain it, I just feel it."

"Maybe your big brother radar is miss firing." John laughed. "Dean, you're used to Sam following you around like a puppy. You knew this day would come. He's growing up. Hell, when you were sixteen, I was dragging you out of a bar. I lost count as to how many times you said you hated me."

"I know Dad." Dean said again. "I'm sorry I bothered you with this."

"My boys are never a bother." John insisted. "Just watch Sam, if it gets worse call me. But give him a little space. I know it will be hard, but try. Okay?"

"Yeah okay, I'll try." Dean hung up and glared at the clock. He usually would be leaving to walk to the school. Instead he sat back and tried to watch TV. It wasn't easy, his eyes kept going to the clock on the wall. After an hour, Dean turned off the TV and started pacing.

Dean pulled out his phone and started to call Sam over a dozen times. His finger stopping just before hitting the dial button. Letting out a pained sigh, Dean would always shove his phone back in his pocket. He wasn't even sure that Sam had his phone. Deep down Dean didn't want to know.

When the lock finally clicked, Dean glanced at the clock. School had been out for over four hours. As Sam stepped in he glanced at his brother a second, before looking away again. He closed and relocked the door dropping his school bag on the floor.

Dean tried to act casual, as he walked over, and sat down on the couch. "I was just about to order dinner. You want Italian or Chinese?"

"Not hungry." Sam mumbled as he walked passed.

"I talked to Dad today." Dean said turning to watch Sam.

Sam had stopped but didn't say anything.

"He decided, since I had a pretty good job." Dean kept his eyes focused on Sam for any reaction. "Well, he decided that you and I would just stay here for a while." The old Sam would have turned, a huge smile on his face. This Sam's shoulders seemed to sag even more. "Did you hear me Sam?"

"I heard." Sam's voice sounded weak. Dean watched, as his brother walked down the hall, and into their bedroom.

Dean leaned back, every fiber of him wanting to stomp back there slam the door open, and demand to know what the hell was going on. But Dad had said to wait it out. Dad had said he was just going through something. Dad had said…Dean stood. Dad didn't know Sam, Dean did. Dean stormed down the hall and opened the door. He froze, at the sight in front of him. Sam's back was to him, he wasn't wearing a shirt. Dean could see bruises and scratches covering Sam's back.

Sam turned eyes wide. "What the hell, can't you knock?" He grabbed a t-shirt and pulled it on.

Dean took a step forward. "Sam what happened."

"None of your damn business." Sam fumed, turning his back to Dean.

Dean stormed over, grabbed Sam's arm and spun him around. "It is my damn business."

For a brief second Dean thought he saw fear in Sam's eyes, but it was quickly replaced with pure fury. Sam tried to jerk away but Dean wouldn't let go. "Let me go."

"No damn it." Dean screamed giving Sam a light shake. "You are going to tell me what the hell is going on. Who did this to you?"

Sam finally stopped fighting and faced Dean. The smile that came to his brother's lips sent a chill down Dean's spine. "Why Dean? Why do you want to know? Oh that's right. Big brother Dean has to keep weak and helpless baby Sam safe." Sam jerked his arms out of Dean's grip. "Have you ever thought I don't want to be saved?" Sam started to walk out of the room. This shook Dean out of his shock. He grabbed Sam's arm again. Sam looked down, then turned his cold eyes back to his brother. "So what are you going to do Dean? Add more."

Stunned, Dean let go of Sam's arm. Without another word Sam ran down the hall and out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again dear Readers.**

**After a wonderful week with my best friend I feel completely recharged. I didn't get any writing done, but I did get a whole lot of fun done.**

**I am so glad that people are so far liking this story. My Dark Muse is also very happy. **

The sound of an alarm shook Dean out of his sleep. Smacking the clock Dean groaned. His head spun and he just wanted to stay in bed. Unfortunately it was Saturday, and he needed to go to work. Turning his head to look at the other bed, Dean wasn't surprised not to see his brother. Pushing himself out of bed Dean dressed and staggered toward the kitchen. The fact that Sam was nowhere in sight increased his worry. The thought of calling out from work crossed Dean's mind. But they really needed the money and today was pay day.

Once he got to work Dean was kept busy. But his mind continued to wander to Sam. Because it was so busy Dean worked a little later than usual. Finally the owner, Jim walked over and handed him an envelope. Dean noticed it was a little thicker than the last time. Jim smiled and explained that everyone got a bonus. He also told Dean that he could come and work as much as he wanted. Dean had told Jim from the start that his first responsibility was to his teenage brother. Jim being a single Dad had respected this.

Leaving the garage Dean counted out the cash. Dean couldn't help but smile, the bonus was really big. Shoving the envelope in his pocket Dean's smile grew. He was going to take Sam out for dinner tonight. There was a place not far that Sam had talked about. It would have usually been out of their price range, but that's what bonuses were for, right?

Unlocking the door, Dean walked in still smiling. When Sam was nowhere around his smile faltered slightly. Sighing he walked down the hallway. He was determined not to have another fight with Sam. He just wanted to have some brother time. Dinner, maybe sneak into a bar. Dean saw the door to their bedroom was open. Peaking in, he froze. There was only one bed. Turning he saw the door to the other room was closed. Walking over he reached for the handle to open the door, but stopped. Forcing himself to calm he reached up and knocked on the door. He heard someone moving around and relaxed slightly.

Sam opened the door just a crack. "Yeah."

"Uhm, what's going on Sammy?"

Sam cringed. "I asked you not to call me that."

Dean ignored him trying to look into the room. "You're beds missing."

"I moved it." Sam said pulling the door closed until all Dean could see was Sam's face.

"Why would you do that?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean there's two rooms. Dad's not coming back for who knows how long. I just want my own space."

"Okay Sam." Dean said holding his hands up. "You could have waited until I got home. I would have helped."

"No you wouldn't." Sam snapped. "You would have pushed me and guilt me until I changed my mind."

"Where the hell did that come from?" Dean felt his earlier resolve not to fight slip. "If you wanted your own room all you had to do was ask."

"In sixteen years I've never had my own room. I've always had to stay under your watchful eye." Sam slammed the door.

Dean's hand was on the door handle but he stopped himself just before turning it. Taking a step back he slid down until he was sitting on the floor. He was losing his brother, and he didn't even know why.

Sunday morning Dean staggered into the kitchen. Sleep had evaded him, and when it finally came, his dreams were plagued by the look in Sam's eyes. Quickly making some coffee Dean leaned against the counter waiting until it finished brewing. He had decided, during his sleepless time, that he was going to call his Dad again. Something was truly wrong with Sam. He didn't know what, but he knew it.

Pouring himself a cup of coffee, Dean took a drink, not bothering to cool it first. The hot liquid ran through him chasing the tiredness away. Finally looking at the clock Dean was surprised to see it was almost noon. Walking into the living room he was again surprised not to see Sam. Going to the door of his brother's new room, Dean knocked. Nothing. He knocked again, a little louder. Still nothing. Grumbling Dean turned the knob and opened the door.

"What the hell?" Sam's bed was a mess. The covers were scattered all around, one pillow on the floor, the other at the foot of the bed. Flipping on the light Dean took in the rest of the room. Clothes were scattered everywhere. His school bag looked as though it had been dumped out. Books and papers were laying all around. But the one thing Dean focused on was a small spot on the bed. Walking over, he looked down at a red spot about the size of Dean's thumb. Sam was, or is bleeding. Pulling out his phone Dean dialed his brother's number. The familiar ring came from under the bed.

"That's it." Dean fumed. "After I make sure he's okay, I'm going to kill him." Dean dialed his father's number. After a few rings it went to voice mail. "Hey Dad. Things have gotten, well I don't know. Sam's worse. He's hurt and not talking. Please Dad I know something's really wrong. Just come home, please." Dean hung up again leaving Sam's room. He walked into the living room and collapsed on the couch. In the next hour he tried his father's phone a half a dozen times. On the seventh time his fingers automatically dialed a different number.

"Singer Salvage."

"Hey Bobby."

"Dean." Bobby's usually gruff voice instantly softened. "It's been awhile."

"Yeah sorry about that."

"Nothing for you to be sorry about." Bobby said. "You and Sam know you're always welcome here."

Dean leaned back taking a deep breath. "Bobby, Sam's in trouble."

"What kind of trouble? Hunter trouble? Girl trouble? School trouble? Well boy don't just leave it at trouble."

Dean let out a weak laugh. Where John had pushed it off as nothing, Bobby was instantly concerned. "Honestly I'm not really even sure what kind of trouble." Dean suddenly felt tears burning his eyes, and hated himself for it. "He's been acting…well not anything like himself for days now. I called Dad a few days ago. He insisted that Sam is just lashing out. Said my big brother radar was off."

"I don't think so." Bobby snapped. "There might be a few things about you that are off, but that's one thing that never will be."

"Thanks, I think." Dean laughed.

"Tell me what's happened so far."

Dean took a deep breath, and recited to Bobby everything that's happened so far. Bobby didn't interrupt, just let Dean spill. Dean finished with. "And now he's gone and I have no idea where he is."

"Has he missed any school?"

"I don't think so." Dean said. "They would have called me."

"Well that's something at least." Dean could almost hear Bobby pacing. "Unless they called John and got his voice message like you."

"Mine's the only number they have." Dean said flatly.

"Fine." Bobby was silent a minute. "Okay if I leave now I should be there by the morning."

"Should I go looking for him?"

"Do you have a clue where to look?"

Dean instantly deflated. "None."

"Then stay home and brew." Dean could hear a smile on Bobby's face. "You two are giving me way too many gray hairs."

"Sorry Bobby, I just didn't know what to do, or who to call."

"You would have been even sorrier, if you hadn't called me boy." Bobby said flatly. "Now stay put and try not to get too damn drunk. And if Sam should come home, tie his ass to a chair until I get there."

Dean smiled. "Yes sir."

"We'll figure this out Dean." Bobby's voice was suddenly softer. "You know that, right?"

"Yeah Bobby, just get here."

"I'm on my way son."

Dean hung up laying his phone on his chest. He was still scarred and worried. But deep down he felt a little better knowing help was on its way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello dear readers.**

**Just when I thought I was going to have a nice quiet week, I don't. But thankfully I was able to get this done and posted for you. I hope you like it. **

Dean woke up the next morning with a size ten hangover. Glancing at the empty area were Sam's bed used to be didn't help any. Sitting up he rubbed his face, his head was pounding. Standing he staggered to the bathroom. Just as he finished his phone rang. Stumbling out he stubbed his toe on the bed trying to find his phone. Finally finding it he answered.

"What!"

"Don't what me in that tone of voice boy." Bobby snapped. "I've been pounding on this damn door for ten minutes. I know your there cause your damn car is out front."

Dean groaned. "Sorry Bobby, I thought that was my head."

"Well answer your head, before a neighbor calls the cops on me." Bobby grumbled hanging up.

Dean staggered through the apartment, almost slamming into the front door. He got it unlocked and opened.

"Hey Bobby."

"Son you look terrible." Bobby said handing him a cup. "Drink this then go take a damn shower."

Dean took a sip, loving the slight burn of hot coffee as it ran down his throat. He finally said. "I thought I looked pretty damn good, for someone who hasn't slept well in a few days. And slept in their clothes last night."

"Well you don't." Bobby looked around the apartment. Pizza boxes were piled on the table the sink full of trash, beer cans filled the trash can. "Boy you don't live like this at my house."

Dean shrugged finishing off his coffee. "I've had other things on my mind. Besides Sam's the clean freak not me. Did you find anything out?"

"Yeah, as I drove, like a bat out of hell to get here, I was also searching through books and things." Bobby grumbled. "Go wash your ass, while I check in with some people."

"Yes sir." Dean said as he headed back to the bedroom.

Bobby watched the young man disappear down the hall. He had known by Dean's voice things were bad. But he had no idea it was this bad. Dean looked like hell. And still no Sam. Sighing Bobby pulled out his phone and sat down on the couch.

"Hey Bobby."

"Hey Pastor any word yet?"

"Sorry Bobby." Pastor Jim answered. "I've checked with Caleb and nothing. He's made a few calls too and nothing. I even called Ellen."

"You didn't."

"You said the boys were in trouble." Pastor Jim said in his defense. "You and I both know she forgave John a long time ago."

Bobby sighed. "Yeah. Had she heard anything?"

"Unfortunately nothing. She promised to keep her ears open and let me know."

"Well I guess that's everyone." Bobby grumbled. "If the bastard doesn't want to be found, he won't be."

"Bobby is it really that bad?"

"I really don't know Pastor. According to Dean, Sam's said some thing's, I know in my heart, that boy would never say. And Dean's holding on by a thread. You know how he feels about that kid."

"Completely responsible." Pastor Jim said. "Yeah I know. Listen I can be there in a couple hours if you need me. Caleb is close by also. He's hunting a vampire or something. But he said he should be done by tonight. He was going to just come here and take a few days off but…"

"Thanks Pastor." Bobby said. "Go ahead and have him come to you. That way if I need the two of you I'll just need to make one call."

"If you're sure."

"I'm not really sure about anything right now." Bobby shifted his hat slightly. "I'm kind of new to this parenting thing."

"Well you are doing a damn fine job of it." Pastor Jim said. "Don't worry about John I'll keep searching for him. You focus on those boys."

"I hadn't thought of worrying about him." Bobby grumbled. "My plates kind of full. I'll call you if I find anything out."

"Same here."

Bobby hung up just as Dean came down the hall pulling on a shirt. "Pastor Jim or Caleb?"

Bobby smiled. "Pastor Jim. He's trying to find John."

"I can't really worry about him right now." Dean said. His phone rang. Glancing at it his eyes narrowed slightly. "Hello."

"Hello is this Mr. Winchester?"

"It is, who's this?"

"My name is Connie, Mr. Winchester. I work at Franklin High. Are you Sam Winchester's guardian?"

"I am." Dean glanced at Bobby. "Is he okay?"

"Oh I'm not sure Mr. Winchester. I'm calling to inform you that he is not at school today." Dean hadn't realized he'd cursed out loud until Connie said. "I take it you didn't know he was missing school today?"

"No I didn't." Dean snapped out. "Is today the first day?"

"It is." Connie's voice was calm. "Is everything alright Mr. Winchester?"

Dean forced himself to calm down. "Yeah. Sam and I had an argument last night. He left before I got up. He's probably just letting off steam at the mall or something. You know how sixteen year olds are."

Connie laughed. "Do I ever. I have one of my own and a thirteen year old."

"Sorry." Dean really wanted to just hang up.

"It wasn't so bad when they were one and four. Now, it is like demons have moved into my house." Connie sighed. "So would you like me to mark this as in excused absents?"

"Uhm yes please."

"Okay Mr. Winchester. And don't worry it does get better. Or at least so I've been told." Connie laughed again.

Dean suddenly really hated this woman's voice. "Yeah thanks, bye." He hung up before she was able to say anything else. Turning to Bobby Dean said. "He missed school."

"Balls." Bobby cussed, starting to pace the small room. "There went our one good point."

Dean felt himself slowly coming undone as he watched Bobby pace. The knot in his stomach had tripled and he now knew for sure Sam was in danger.

"Okay this is what we're going to do." Bobby finally said facing Dean. "You're going to pull yourself together, get in that car and drive. This isn't a very big town. I'm going to the school and see what I might be able to find out there." Dean nodded absently as Bobby talked. Bobby gave him a slight shake. Dean's eyes slowly focused on the older man. "You need to stay focused son. Sam is out there and something's wrong."

"How do you know?" Dean whispered.

"Because you told me so." Bobby gave Dean a quick hug. "Now move your ass big brother and go find Sam."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again dear readers.**

**I just want to take a second to thank everyone for reading. I was a little unsure about this story. But I found myself loving it more and more as I wrote it, and wanted to share. So again thank you for reading.**

**Now on with the story. A little more concerned big brother and wonderful Bobby. **

**Please let me know what you think. **

Days had passed with nothing. Dean had even called the hospital and reluctantly the morgue. Still nothing. Bobby had been on the phone most of the time, tracking down one lead then another. All ending with no Sam.

But now Dean had a small glimmer of hope.

He looked around the now crowded apartment. Papers and books scattered around everywhere. Along with water bottles and the occasional empty can of beer. But this wasn't what Dean was watching, it was the men. He still couldn't believe what he saw. Bobby was there of course. But to Dean's surprise Pastor Jim and Caleb had showed up. After them Martin, whom Dean hadn't seen in a couple years had showed up. Then this morning, Travis was at the door his arm's full of books. In Dean's opinion, five of the best hunters around stood in his living room helping him find his brother. At first, Dean had thought they were here because they thought they owed John something. But he knew that wasn't why. They were all here because they cared for Sam, and wanted him found.

Rubbing his eyes, Dean walked into the kitchen and filled his mug again. He hadn't had a hard drink in two days. Of course he hadn't slept much either. Nightmares had taken over his mind. Visions of all the things that might be happening to Sam. The worst always was that he had just left Dean.

Bobby walked in studying Dean's face. "You really need to sleep son."

"Can't." Dean said holding up the mug. "A little too wired right now. Maybe later. Find anything?"

"Couple things. Possible spirit, but it's attached to the cemetery, not really a threat." Bobby leaned against the cabinet. "Martin has decided to switch from strange happenings, and focus on missing persons around Sam's age. He's also spreading out to the neighboring counties."

Dean nodded. "Sounds good."

"Dean did anything happen when you got to town?"

"Nothing much." Dean answered. "I'm not even sure why Dad picked this town. After our last hunt he ordered us to drive here. He met us at the town motel. Somehow on the drive he had found a hunt nearby. We had been coped up for ten hours straight. I was a little restless so I slipped out and went to the local bar."

Bobby crossed his arms scowling at Dean. "You're only twenty."

Dean smiled. "Sam gave me a fake ID for my birthday two years ago. He said mine was crap. He was right but it usually worked. His though is perfect." Dean's mind wandered a second before continuing. "Anyway I went to the bar. Had a couple beers. Then this guy challenged me to a game. I could tell he was already a little tipsy, but he flashed a wade of hundreds. How could I say no?"

"You couldn't." Bobby had to agree.

"I let him win a couple." Dean smiled. "Then I attacked. It was easy. Beat him four times in a row. Got over a thousand dollars."

"He was that bad? Or that drunk?"

"He was that busy watching my ass." Dean answered. "Couldn't seem to get his eyes off it." Dean's face went dead serious when he turned to face Bobby. "I'd know if he was…" Dean found he couldn't say the word. "I mean when he was four and I was at school, I knew he was sick. I remember walking home and feeling it. When he was seven and fell off the jungle gym, I knew. The nurse insisted I'd seen it happen through the window, but my class wasn't facing the playground."

"What do you feel right now Dean?"

Dean took a deep breath. "It's like I can feel him. I know he's in danger but I can't figure out what. Everything he said. How he said it. Bobby do you think he might have just…left?"

"I so wish I could say yes." Bobby answered. "It would make everything so much easier. But no Dean. If Sam left you, I'm positive he would have contacted me or Pastor Jim by now." Bobby walked over and put a reassuring hand on the young man's shoulder. "We will find him Dean. I know that."

All Dean could do was nod.

Betty had seen a lot in her long career as a nurse. In fact after twenty five years she had thought she had seen everything. Stepping out into the cold October night, Betty pulled her coat tighter around her. Pulling out the pack of cigarettes she sighed. It always struck her as ironic, that she preached health one minute, while hammering another nail in her own coffin the next. Before she could put the vial thing in her mouth she heard the screeching of tires. When she looked up she saw headlights heading straight toward the Emergency entrance. Tossing the pack in the trash Betty jumped into action. She reached the Emergency drop off area just as a red van slammed on its breaks. Betty prepared herself to deal with hysteric family members, while evaluating the injured. She was not ready for the van door to slide open, and someone dressed head to toe in black, to kick something out of the van. The door hadn't even slide closed as the van sped away.

Standing stunned Betty watched the van disappear into the darkness. When she finally turned back to the object that had been kicked out, she thought it was a dummy of some kind. That the high school kids were playing an early Halloween trick. Cautiously she took a step toward it. When she saw it move ever so slightly she jumped into action. She quickly pushed the emergency button on the post. It was there for people that couldn't quite make it into the hospital.

In seconds five more nurses and two doctors rushed through the doors. A stretcher and random emergency kits carried between them. When they moved the body Betty gasped slightly. She could just tell that it was a young man in his early twenties, possibly. One eye was swollen shut, his lips cut and bleeding. A large gash went across his forehead.

"Good God what happened to him?" Dr. Sanderson said looking around.

"I'm not sure." Betty said. "A red van pulled up and someone kicked him out."

"I've just barely got a pulse." Dr. Myers said his hand at the boy's neck.

They worked quickly to stabilize his neck, just in case. It took all of them to get him onto the stretcher, trying not to hurt him. Betty's heart broke when the boy let out a soft moan. He was rolled into the main Emergency area. Dr. Sanderson and Dr. Myers quickly went to work. Betty helped remove his clothes. Her heart broke even more to see his body was covered with bruises, and deep and shallow cuts. Betty took his clothes taking charge of entering him into the system. Searching his clothes she found nothing. Sighing she entered him into the system as Young John Doe. She guessed his age as early twenties. She noted that he was tall and well built. When she got to the general description she paused. The only thing she could see was slightly long dark brown hair. The rest of the poor boy was too swollen to tell anything. Sighing she saved his file. Going back into the room she stood to the side and watched as the two best doctors in the hospital fought to save the boy's life.

"Dear lord please watch over this child." Betty prayed softly, she would have sworn that she had felt a warm hand on her shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again my dear readers.**

**Okay so I promise the brothers will be together soon…ish. **

**Quick warning, the only medical knowledge I have, is from being in the hospital. So please be kind, if I mess up on something. This chapter will also be introducing a character of my creation. I hope you like her because she'll be around for a while.**

**I hope you enjoy. **

"It's been over a week!" Dean screamed tossing the book across the apartment. When it slammed against the wall, Dean couldn't help but feel some better. "A week and we haven't found one damn thing."

Bobby sighed as he stood. "Son you need to calm down."

"I am calm, damn it." Dean screamed. "I'm also frustrated and beyond pissed. Sam could be just about anywhere by now."

"Martin and Travis are checking on some things." Pastor Jim said, calmly. "And Caleb might have found your father."

Dean let out a low growl. "I told you two days ago, to stop looking for him. The one and only thing right now, is Sammy."

"But what if Sam's with John?" Pastor Jim asked.

"You're kidding right?" Dean laughed. "The only thing that's kept those two from killing each other is me. There is no way in hell Sam would go to Dad. Run from him yes. But then he would have…" Dean turned his back to the other two men, as tears sprang to his eyes. "Sam's in danger. I know it."

"We know son." Bobby said. Grabbing his jacket, Dean headed to the door. "Dean where are you going?"

His hand on the handle Dean paused not turning. "I promised you I wouldn't drink, and I won't. I just need a little time. My phone is on. I just need…"

"Okay son." Bobby said. "If we find anything while you're gone, we'll call."

Dean nodded and walked out of the apartment. He almost ran to the Impala, but forced himself to walk. Once behind the wheel, he turned the key and she roared to life, he calmed slightly. Pulling out of the parking lot Dean drove. He had no where he was going, he just needed time alone.

Betty stood beside the bed of Young John Doe. The only part of his face she could see was his left eye. His right one was covered with a bandage to try and help lessen the swelling. His forehead was covered with a bandage. A mask covered his mouth and nose. She had been a little surprised that a breathing tube hadn't been put in. When she scanned his chart, she had found why. Two broken ribs, surprisingly neither had punctured a lung. His throat was swollen and raw. Dr. Sanderson had guessed it was from screaming. The poor boy's injuries took up way to many pages. After the ribs, lungs, and throat, he also had several bruises. A gash crossed his upper back so deep they had to sew it closed. One on his left leg had been dangerously close to being deadly. His left arm had been dislocated so badly they had, had to do surgery. It was now taped down so he wouldn't move it. The rest of the chart brought a tear to Betty's eyes. Why had someone tortured this child so much?

"Betty."

Wiping a tear away Betty turned and smiled. Natalie stood at the doorway. By far this young girl was the most caring and loving creature Betty had ever meet. Her father was a widower and a truck driver. So the child was left alone for days at a time. Natalie spent most of her time volunteering at the library, or the hospital.

Walking over, she gently pushed the girl out of the room, closing the door. "What are you doing here? You usually spend your time in the nursery or children's wing."

"Thankfully there are no kids." Natalie smiled. "And there are only two babies, both are with their mothers. So I asked Dr. Sanderson what I could do. She told me about John Doe. I can sit with him for a while."

"Oh child." Betty shook her head. "It might be too much for you."

Natalie took Betty's hand. "I sat with my grandmother and my mother. I've held the hand of a ten year old boy, as he took his last breath in peace. I held a new born baby, whose mother had died bring her to life. I'm stronger than people give me credit for."

Betty put her other hand over Natalie's. "I know you are dear one. This poor boy though, is the worst I've ever seen."

"And he's alone." Natalie said. "He needs someone, and I want to be that person. You and I both know that hearing someone is the best medicine."

Sighing, Betty nodded as she opened the door again. Natalie walked in. As she got closer, she covered her mouth with her hand to hold in the soft sob. A tear slowly ran down the girl's cheek. But she didn't hesitate, as she walked over and lightly took the boys hand.

"Hello. My name's Natalie. I hope you don't mind me sitting with you for a while. I know your name's not John or Doe, but right now that's all I have to call you." Natalie looked the body over, smiling slightly. "No I think I shall call you Stretch. You are what six foot?" Without letting go of his hand, Natalie hooked her foot on a chair and pulled it closer. Sitting down she sighed. "So Stretch since you're not able to speak right now, I guess it will be up to me to hold the conversation. But feel free to join in at any time."

Betty smiled, as she backed out of the room, leaving the door slightly open. That girl should go by her middle name, Angel.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Dear Readers**

**Not much to say today. As always thank you for reading, and an extra special thank you for reviewing. **

Natalie smiled and nodded as she passed people. Today was the third day of sitting with Stretch. Three days and no sign of him waking up. Dr. Sanderson was afraid he may never wake up. But Natalie refused to give up. She just knew someone was out there looking for him. So she had decided to spend every moment she could with him. Natalie had seen the power of someone just being there, talking to a person. Until Stretch's family found him she would be here for him. Walking into Stretch's room was still a little depressing. The only flowers were the ones Natalie had bought. Since she was on a very tight budget they hadn't been much. But deep down even if she had, had more money Natalie still would have bought these. To Natalie carnations were bright, beautiful, and had a sweet not over powering smell. They also lasted way longer than any old roses.

"Good afternoon Stretch." Natalie said as she closed the door. "Dr. Sanderson said you were doing a little better." Was it really wrong to lie to someone unconscious, if it was for a good reason? "I'm really glad to hear that. But you really need to wake up. I mean not that I mind holding one sided conversations, but I'm really starting to run out of things to talk about." Setting her bag down, Natalie walked over and filled the vase with water. "So I guess I'll start with my day. Pretty much the same as yesterday. Got up went to school, got ignored, and came here. Yep I'm living a very wild life." Walking over to stand beside the bed Natalie let out a soft gasp. Most of the bandages from his face had been removed. "Dr. Sanderson didn't tell me…" Natalie cocked her head slightly. Reaching a slightly shaking hand up, Natalie brushed a stray hair from Stretch's face. Leaning forward she studied the face.

"He's not too bad looking huh?"

Natalie jumped and turned. Betty stood behind her smiling. "Don't do that."

"Sorry." Betty walked around to the other side of the bed to look over the many machines hooked up to Stretch. "The bandages were removed this morning. Dr. Sanderson was glad it hadn't been as bad as she had first thought it was. Just bad swelling that's went down. But even with the slight bruising he is very handsome."

"Yes he is." Natalie looked back down at the face. Her eyes suddenly widened and she took a step back. "Oh my stars."

"What is it child?" Betty rushed around the bed to steady Natalie.

"I…I think I know him." Natalie said. Leaning close again she studied the face. Mentally she removed the bandage around his forehead, and all the bruising. She slowly saw a shy smile on his lips and a twinkle in his hazel eyes. "Oh my stars. I do know him. Well I mean I think I do. I mean it might be." Natalie stumbled back again.

Betty took her arm and forced her to sit down. "Take a few breaths dear." Natalie did. "Now tell me how you think you know him?"

"He was in my English and History class. But he left, the teacher said he went to live with an Uncle, or something." Natalie rushed passed Betty heading to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be back. I've got to go check on something." She was almost out the door when Betty called.

"Aren't you going to tell me his name?"

Natalie stopped and looked back. "If I'm right, his name is Sam, Sam Winchester." With that Natalie ran out of the room.

Bobby leaned back on the couch and let out a low sigh. For the first time in a few days it was just him and Dean. The others all searching out leads, or on a nearby hunt. Dean was finally asleep, or at least Bobby prayed he was sleeping, mostly peacefully. Sleep suddenly sounded very good. Stretching out on the couch Bobby pulled his hat down and closed his eyes. He was just drifting off when there was a soft knock at the door. Grumbling he got up and stumbled toward the door. Before he could get there, there was another knock.

"Give me a minute." Bobby snapped as he unlocked the door. Opening it he was surprised to see a pretty young girl standing there. "Whatever you're selling I'm not buying." Bobby went to shut the door when he heard.

"Is this where Sam Winchester lives?" Her voice was soft, almost musical.

Bobby opened the door back. "It is what's it to you?"

The girl suddenly looked down shuffling her feet. Her hands were clasped in front of her. "I lied to Candice, she's the secretary. I didn't want to, but I knew she would never let me look otherwise. I'm a little surprised it was so easy."

"I'm sorry young lady, but it's been a very long few days. So if you could just get to the point. Like why you're asking about Sam?"

"Oh of course, I'm so sorry." The girl took a deep breath. "Four days ago, a young man was dropped off at the hospital, I volunteer at. I've been sitting with him. When I first saw him, his face was all bandaged up. But yesterday morning, they took the bandage off. At first, I just noticed that he was very handsome." The girl blushed and lowered her head even more. "It took me a few minutes, but I soon realized I knew him from school. He was Sam Winchester."

"Wait a minute slow down." Bobby held his hands up. "Why doesn't he just tell you who he is?"

"Because he's been unconscious since he arrived. But he is Sam Winchester, I know. He sat next to me in English and History for almost a month." The girl blushed even more. "Trust me he is Sam."

Bobby glanced back toward the bedroom. Should he wake Dean? This could be nothing. But the girl did seem sincere. As if on cue the door opened and Dean walked out rubbing his face.

"Bobby, why the hell did you let me sleep so long?" Dean grumbled.

"Dean we have a visitor." Bobby said calmly. "She might have some information about Sam."

This quickly brought Dean fully awake. He turned cold hard eyes on the girl. Closing the distance between them Dean was soon towering over her. "Talk now."

The girl slowly looked up at Dean and her eyes went wide. She took a step back but Dean matched it. "I…I…"

"Tell me where my brother is!" Dean's voice was pure rage.

"St. Mary's."

Dean let out a harsh laugh. "I am in no mood for jokes."

"I'm not joking. He was brought in four days ago. I realized yesterday afternoon who he was. It took me a while to find out his address. I had to lie to Candice."

"Why the hell didn't he just tell you who he is?" Dean snapped. Bobby walked up and put a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"He's been unconscious since he arrived. Dr. Sanderson is afraid he may never wake up."

"Dean you said you checked all the hospitals." Bobby said calmly.

Dean deflated slightly. "I did over a week ago." He finally turned his back to the girl and started putting his shoes on.

"Can you tell us how to get there?" Bobby asked the girl.

"I can drive you if you like?"

"Just give us the directions." Dean snapped pulling on his coat.

"Down Main Street until you get to Third. Take a right, you can't miss it."

Bobby wasn't surprised, when the girl turned, and ran back toward the parking lot. He turned, and frowned at Dean. "You were a little harsh with her."

"You coming or not?" Dean didn't wait for an answer as he headed out of the apartment.

Sighing Bobby followed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Good day dear readers.**

**Dean has found Sam. Time for concerned big brother.**

Dean stared down at his brother. His little, baby brother. This was by far not the first time he'd seen Sam on a hospital bed. But he had never been this bad. When Dean had first walked in, he almost didn't recognize that it was his brother. But as he got closer he knew. Then the doctor had come in, and told him and Bobby everything they had done to him. Everything they thought that had been done to Sam. Dean held Sam's hand his thumb rubbing lightly over the bandages around his wrists. When the doctor had commented that the abuse had been going on for weeks, Dean almost feel to the ground. Looking down at his sweet brother, Dean's mind started to slowly piece things together.

The marks on Sam's back. Why hadn't Dean pushed harder about that? The blood on the bed, oh god the blood. Dean's legs again went weak, and he collapsed into a chair. Laying his head on the bed next to Sam's hand, Dean remembered. It wasn't just what Sam had been saying, it was the way he was acting. Closing his eyes, Dean saw his brother coming out of the school, head down not looking around. When Dean had reached out to touch him, Sam had jerked away. When Sam had gone in to take a shower, he had come out fully clothed. He had always dressed in the bedroom, complaining that it was too steamy in the bathroom.

Raising his head he looked at his brother. "Why Sammy? Why didn't you come to me?"

"It's hard sometimes." Dean turned to see the girl Natalie standing at the door. She had fresh flowers in her hands. She smiled at Dean as she walked in.

"What's hard?"

"To admit to someone, that you're in trouble." Natalie answered, as she walked over to change out the flowers.

"Sam knows better." Dean shook his head. "It's my job to protect him."

Turning Natalie's smile was bright, and full of caring, it made Dean a little uncomfortable. "When I was five my mother asked me what I wanted for Christmas. According to her, I looked right at her and said, 'A big brother'. I never really thought about why until now." She walked over, and fixed Sam's blankets. "You are one lucky guy Sam. Most big brothers aren't like the ones we dream about."

"I'm not that great." Dean sighed. "He's here isn't he?"

"He's also recovering." Natalie pointed out. "Dr. Myers told me he'd seen people with half the injuries Sam has, not survive."

"Sammy's strong." Dean's voice, was suddenly full of pride. "He broke his arm once. He cried right at first. But by the time we got to the hospital, he was calm. The doctor said, he'd never seen a nine year old in so much pain, and not crying."

"He'll wake up in a few days."

"Then the really hard part starts." Dean whispered.

Natalie smoothed Sam's hair back some. "With you and Mr. Singer he'll get through it." Dean watched her face a minute. Her smile was so genuine, her eyes full of carrying. She reminded him a little of Sam. She finally took a step back. "I should let you two alone. If it's okay with you, I'd like to drop by and check on him."

"You don't have to leave." Dean nodded to the other chair. "Bobby won't be back for a while. I'd like the company. I mean if you want to."

Natalie smiled, as she took the offered seat. "I'd like that."

The room fell into an uneasy silence. The only sounds coming from the machines hooked up to Sam. Finally Dean looked at Natalie. "Listen I wanted…I mean…I'm really…"

Natalie couldn't help but smile. She knew what Dean was trying to say, and could tell it wasn't easy for him. "I knew all Sam needed was his family around."

"Thank you." Dean looked back at Sam. "I'm surprised you recognized him. I've known him his whole life, and at first I wasn't sure it was him."

Before she could turn away, Dean saw her cheeks redden slightly. Clearing her throat Natalie said. "So tell me about Sam. Dr. Sanderson said the best thing for him, is to hear people talking. And I get the feeling, hearing you would help him more than anything."

Dean looked back at his sleeping brother. "He's the kindest person I know. He's smart, strong, brave, and hates to lose an argument."

Natalie smiled. "I get the strange feeling, he would say the same things about you."

"I'm not sure." Dean shrugged. He looked at Sam a moment, before turning to Natalie. "So tell me something about you. Do you normally sit at strangers bedsides?"

"I guess it's kind of my job." Natalie said. "Especially if they are alone. No one should ever be alone when they're in the hospital. Now we're supposed to be talking about Sam."

"I know everything there is to know about Sam."

"Well I don't." Natalie crossed her arms. "And Sam's supposed to be hearing your voice, not mine."

Turning his chair slightly so he could look at Natalie, but still hold Sam's hand Dean said. "Okay fine, I'll tell you about Sam. The second he started walking, I made sure he was potty trained. I was so tired of changing his diapers."

"Dean, not embarrassing things."

Dean laughed. "Does that mean, you don't want to hear about when he caught himself in his pants zipper?"

Even though she was now bright red, she glared at Dean. "Dean be nice. Tell me things that will make Sam happy."

"Alright." Thinking a moment Dean nodded. "Sam was four, it was the first time Dad dropped us off at Bobby's. I had to go to school. Sam cried all morning. Not a loud annoying cry, Sammy never cried like that. His was always quiet, just tears, and soft sobs. He was sitting on the bottom step, as Bobby helped me with my backpack. I couldn't look at him. I knew if I did I wouldn't leave. That day was horrible. It was the first time I'd left Sam alone with someone." Dean got a small smile on his face. "I jumped off the bus, and ran the whole way. Just as the house came into view something slammed into me, knocking me to the ground. I looked up at Sam. He was smiling so big. He started talking so fast, I only understood half of it. But I knew he'd had fun. He liked Bobby." Dean seemed to drift off, in the memory.

Natalie let him get lost in the memory a moment. She finally cleared her throat shaking Dean out of his trance. "You know, your story was more a happy memory of yours, than Sam's. What do you think would be his happiest memory?"

"I honestly have no idea."

"I thought you knew everything about him." Dean gave her a slight glare, but Natalie just smiled. "What your words not mine."

"Sam didn't like that we had to move around a lot." Dean sighed, looking at his sleeping brother. "He never really got to make friends." He looked back at Natalie. "Why are you grinning like that?"

Natalie gave him an innocent look. "Who me? I was just thinking, that I know something about Sam that you don't."

"Impossible."

"Sam is, or was in my English class, creative writing to be exact. Our first assignment after he got there was to write our favorite memory. We had to read them in front of the whole class. So you see I know Sam's favorite memory."

"Are you going to share?" Dean looked pleading, and a little threatening.

Smiling Natalie said. "Oh all right, since you asked nicely." Dean rolled his eyes making Natalie laugh. "Okay now fair warning I can't repeat it perfectly, so no questions. He was ten or maybe eleven. You surprised him with fireworks, for the fourth of July. It was the first time he ever set them off."

Dean smiled, he remembered that. Dad had been beyond pissed, because they had arrived five hours late. But it had been totally worth it.

"Our next one was to write a paragraph about our hero." Natalie went on. "We had to do it in class, then pass it to our neighbor to be graded." Natalie smiled. "Sam passed his to me. I was amazed that he had written so much, in such a short time. Can you guess who he wrote about?"

Dean shrugged. "Knowing Sammy, some random scientist no one'd ever heard of before."

"Well you are right on one part. I'd never heard of him. Sam wrote about the strongest, bravest person he knew. His hero was truly fearless, laughing in the face of any danger. But then could be extremely caring. Someone that one moment was hard and fierce, in the next would calm a small child's fears. By the time I reached the end I was almost in tears, I wanted to meet that person so badly."

"So who was it?"

"You silly." Natalie laughed slightly at the stunned look on Dean's face. "The very last sentence was, and this I can quote. 'My hero has always been, and will always be, my big brother Dean, whom has taught me what bravery truly is.'"

Dean turned back toward his brother, rubbing his thumb across the back of Sam's hand. "He was wrong you know. About me being fearless." Natalie was surprised to see a tear fall town Dean's cheek. "I am beyond terrified right now."

Not knowing what else to do, Natalie stood and wrapped her arms around Dean. She held him while he finally let out the fear.


	10. Chapter 10

**Good day dear readers.**

**I want to say a big thank you to those that have reviewed. Last week was not a good week for me (this week doesn't look to good). But reading those reviews and seeing more and more people reading and following my stories helped get me through. So thank you.**

**Okay, so please remember, that the only medical knowledge I have is from watching TV. So things might go a little faster than it would in real life. Please just go with it. **

Pain. That was the only thing Sam's mind could think. Pure pain. Sam wanted to slip back into the darkness, where the pain would not follow. But something was keeping him from it. Sam again prayed for release. Release from the nightmare, from the pain, from the fear. But the darkness would not return. He soon could hear voices sinking into his mind. He tried to pull away, he didn't want to hear anymore. Then he felt something. Someone was holding his hand. Brushing the hair from his face. Words, he could just make out words. Two people were talking, he heard his name. The voices seemed kind, not harsh and hateful. The touch was kind and gentle.

"Why hasn't he woke up?" A female voice soft and full of emotion, and somehow familiar.

"I don't know Angel." Another female, older sounding than the first. But the voice was still kind. "All my medical knowledge says he should. His mind is active, he's sleeping, not in a coma. But if he doesn't wake up soon I'm going to have to put that damn tube in."

"Is his throat healed enough for that?"

"It won't matter. I would have to do it to keep him alive."

"Do you hear that Sam." Sam felt the words breath across his ear. "You don't want that do you? It would kill Dean to see you like that."

Dean. Oh God was Dean there? He wasn't safe. Somehow Sam had messed up again. Dean was in danger. Sam focused on the touch on his hand. Someone was holding his hand. Focusing everything on that he ordered his fingers to move. He heard a slight gasp.

"That's it Sam come on." The girl's voice pleaded. "Open those eyes. Show the doctor how strong you are."

Pushing through the fog that was suddenly trying to hold him back, Sam focused on that voice. Willing his fingers to move again, he heard a small giggle, and a returned squeeze. His eyes didn't want to open, but he wanted them to. At first all he saw was light, as his eyes slowly focused, he saw someone standing next to him. Sam tried to move but the girl held him still.

"No Sam don't move just yet. Let everything wake up first."

"Well I'll be damn." Sam turned his eyes to see an older woman in a white coat smiling at him. "You just made me fifty bucks Sam. And listen to Angel take it slow."

Sam looked back at the other girl. Angel. It fit her perfectly. There was a light softly shining behind her, giving her a halo effect. She was smiling at him, a tear sliding down her cheek. He somehow seemed to know her, but couldn't place how.

"D'n" Sam didn't even recognize his own voice.

"He stepped out for just a minute." Angel answered. "Bobby insisted that he eat something."

"I better go call them."

"N" Sam's eyes widened, he grasped Angel's hand harder. "Pl'" He tried to express everything in his face first looking at who he assumed was his doctor then turning to Angel.

"It's okay Sam." Angel said running her finger down his cheek. "You need to stay calm. Do you not want us to tell Dean and Bobby just yet?"

Sam shook his head his eyes wide. He tried to swallow but grimaced in pain.

"H'rt"

Angel reached her free hand around coming back with a small piece of ice. "Don't chew it just let it melt in your mouth, okay?"

Sam nodded, opening his mouth. Angel slide the ice chip into his mouth. The wet cold felt wonderful.

"Uhm Sam, Dean and Bobby could be back any minute." The doctor said. "It will be near to impossible to keep them out, but if you want them out, then that's what will happen. So how about this. Blink once for yes twice for no. Do you want me to keep Dean and Bobby out of your room?"

There was nothing Sam wanted more right now then to see and hear his brother. But the fear for him was to strong. He slowly blinked once, a tear escaping his eye.

"Oh Sam." Angel said, taking his hand in both of hers. "Dean misses you so much."

Sam looked at her blinking twice.

"Well then that's what will happen." The doctor said. "You need to be moved to another room anyway now. I'll just make it a little quicker than usual."

"Sam can I come and see you?" Angel whispered.

Sam looked at her, Angel's eyes were full of tears, she hadn't let go of his hand. He blinked once.

"I promise I won't tell them where you are." A tear escaped down Angel's face. "But can I please tell them that you are awake, and getting better."

Sighing Sam blinked once.

"Alright that's enough for now. I've got to get him moved, before they get back." The doctor left.

Angel looked down at Sam brushing his hair again. "I don't know what happened Sam. I know you were hurt, and that you're scared. But I also know that Dean's hurting too, and he's scared Sam. So very scared."

Sam blinked twice.

"You don't think your brother can be scared?" Sam shook his head slightly. "Well than I guess you don't know your brother as well as you thought you did."

Bobby watched Dean pace the waiting room like a caged animal. He hated to admit it, but he was glad Dr. Sanderson had placed two guards close by. When they had returned to the hospital and found Sam's room empty Dean just about freaked. When Dr. Sanderson informed them that Sam was awake but did not want to see Dean or Bobby, Dean did freak. Bobby was close to sitting on the boy, when Dr. Sanderson threatened to ban him from the hospital completely. She then calmly explained that Sam was in mild shock. To give him a little while, and she was sure he would come around. Bobby had been surprised when Dean asked about Natalie.

Dr. Sanderson smiled. "Our little Angel is with your brother as we speak. Seems like she's the only one that he'll do anything for. She got him to sip some broth, and some juice. His color is getting a little better too. I'll let her know that the two of you are back."

So they sat and waited. Well Bobby sat, Dean paced. Glancing at the clock Bobby saw that almost two hours had passed. Sighing he shifted slightly and went back to watching Dean. When Dean suddenly stopped and stared down the hall, Bobby turned. Natalie walked down the hall her hands clasped in front of her. She looked nervous and a little scared. Bobby stood placing himself between Dean and the girl. Deep down Bobby knew Dean would never purposely hurt her, but the boy wasn't completely in control of himself.

"Hey." Natalie said glancing at them, then quickly looking back down.

"Hey." Dean's voice was harsh. "That's the best you got? Hey. What the hell is going on?"

Bobby saw the girl start to shake slightly. Stepping forward he took her hands pulling her toward the chairs and sitting her down. Sitting next to her he said gently. "We just want to know how Sam is."

Taking a ragged breath Natalie said. "He's in pain. At first he refused the pain meds. Dr. Sanderson finally pushed the button herself. He glared at her. He can't really talk. His throat still raw and swollen. He's having a little problem breathing." Natalie talked quickly not looking at Dean. "Dr. Sanderson checked all his wounds, he refused to say any hurt. But I could see they did. I…I left for some of the exam."

"Natalie did Sam tell you why…?" Bobby glanced up at Dean.

Finally looking up Natalie choked out a soft sob. "I am so sorry Dean. I don't know why. I begged him to let you see him. He refused. I stopped when I got afraid he would send me away." Tears started freely flowing. "Dr. Myers brought Sam a white board to communicate. Th…the first thing he w…wrote was…" Natalie couldn't look at Dean turning, she faced Bobby. "I really don't know why. Honest. I'll try again tomorrow."

"What did he write Natalie?" Bobby asked gently.

Shaking her head Natalie dissolved into tears. Bobby looked slightly shocked, but put his arm around her shoulders, trying to calm her. He saw Dr. Sanderson coming down the hall carrying something. She had the same look that Natalie had, had. When she stood before them, she took a deep breath and opened her mouth closing it instantly. Sighing she held out the object to Dean. Bobby saw it was a small white board.

Dean took it and scanned it. The look that crossed his face tore Bobby's heart out. When he saw Dean's hands start to shake his worry grew. The white board clattered to the ground and Dean turned and ran.

"DEAN!" Bobby called standing. He turned back to the doctor. "What the hell is going on around here?"

Dr. Sanderson bent down and picked up the white board. "I knew the only way Dean would believe me, was to see it in his brother's hand writing." She turned the white board.

Bobby saw that it was indeed Sam's handwriting. Slightly shaky but still the boys. The words though did not seem like anything Sam would ever write. _I don't want Dean near me. _Bobby shook his head. "Sam would never write that. Ever."

"I'm sorry Bobby really I am." Dr. Sanderson said gently. "I asked him about you, he didn't really answer me though. Right now, the only one he has allowed in is Natalie."

Bobby nodded, sitting back down next to Natalie. He patted her shoulder. "I guess you're just going to have to keep me informed on how he's doing."

Natalie nodded. "You've got to find Dean." Natalie saw the man was torn. "You can't do anything here, but sit here. I'll watch over Sam, I'll call you with any change. Just please, Sam will need Dean sooner than later I'm thinking."

"You are one smart young lady." Bobby said. "You've got all our phone numbers. I'll drag that boy back here if I have to."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello dear readers.**

**I just want to say wow, and thank you for all the reviews, followers, and favorites. I really needed it.**

**And to reassure all Sam Girls (me included) he will get better. And yes he was a jerk, but of course he has his reasons. **

**So after saying all that I think it is time to get the brothers back together. I hope you enjoy. **

"Another. Actually make it a double."

The bartender sat the glass in front of Dean. "My you are trying to bury something. Trust me dude, in the morning it will be even worse."

Dean shrugged. "Then I'll just start drinking again." Dean downed the brown liquid in one gulp. "Keep 'em coming Hank, I don't even have a buzz yet."

"I should have known this is where I'd find you." Dean groaned at the sound of Bobby's voice.

"Go away Bobby."

"So not going to happen. You know one word from me and…"

Dean spun around glaring at Bobby. "Go ahead, I'll just get in my car and find another. Or just buy out a liquor store."

Bobby crossed his arms, shaking his head. "I can't believe I was this wrong?"

"About what?"

"I always thought you were nothing like your Daddy. Man was I wrong."

"I'm nothing like him." Dean screamed. "I'm at least here. Not that it really matters." Dean turned and slammed his fist on the bar. "Another."

The bartender glanced at Bobby, who slowly shook his head. "Sorry dude you're cut off."

Dean growled turning on Bobby. "You know what, go to hell. I'm an adult I don't need Dad, you, or…" Dean pushed passed Bobby, staggering slightly.

"Or what Dean?" Bobby asked. "Or Sam." He saw Dean tense. "Yeah that's what I thought. It's killing you that your baby brother's pushing you away. The Dean I knew would push right the hell back." Before Bobby could say anymore, his phone rang. Pulling it out he answered. "Singer. Whoa slow down. Yeah okay I'm about five minutes away. I'll be right there." Bobby shoved his phone back in his pocket. "That was Natalie. In case you give a damn, someone snuck into Sam's room." Bobby watched as Dean instantly sobered.

The boy turned and ran out of the bar. Bobby followed.

Dean ran into the hospital. He suddenly realized he had no idea where to go. Bobby passed him. "This way." Nodding Dean followed. The elevator was going way to slow for Dean. When the doors finally opened Dr. Sanderson was standing there.

"I know what he said." She said taking Dean's arm. "But Natalie insists that you're the only one that can help him." The doctor pulled Dean down the hall. She turned and pushed him into a room. The room was dimmer then the hall, so it took Dean's eyes a moment to adjust. When they did his heart leapt. Sam was thrashing on the bed. Natalie stood nearby trying to calm him. When she got close Sam came very close to hitting her. Something snapped inside Dean.

Rushing forward he grabbed Sam's flaying hand. Pulling him into a slight sitting position, Dean slid behind him. He wrapped one arm around his brother laying a hand on his chest while the other arm gently restrained Sam's arms.

"Sam listen to me." Dean's voice was gentle but forceful. "You need to calm down." Sam tried to pull his arms away. "No Sam stop. Listen to me. You're safe Sammy. Big brother's here." Dean felt Sam relax slightly. "That's it Sam, now just concentrate on breathing. That's it in, out. No slower. Listen to me…in…out…in…out. That's it little brother."

Sam completely relaxed into Dean. His eyes slowly focused. "N't."

"I'm here Sam." Natalie said stepping forward. "I'm okay."

It was then that Dean saw that she had a split lip, and a cut on her forehead. "Hey Doc check her out." Dean ordered.

"I'm fine." Natalie argued, but turned to face the doctor.

"D'n." Sam breathed, trying to move again.

Dean stood slowly laying his brother back onto the bed. "Hey Sammy." Sam's face clouded over slightly and he looked away. "Sam look at me." Sam turned away even more. "Damn it Sam, what happened?"

Dr. Sanderson opened her mouth to say something, but Bobby stepped forward and stopped her. Bobby mouthed. 'Trust him.' The doctor looked a little uncertain, but nodded.

"Where the hell is that damn white thing?" Dean snapped. Natalie picked it up from where it had landed on the floor. Dean took it and held it out to his brother. When Sam wouldn't take it, Dean took his hand and forced him. "Now write. Go ahead tell me to my face to leave. Tell me that you don't want me here. Go on Sammy."

Sam turned glaring at Dean. He wrote:_ Don't call me that._

"That didn't tell me to leave." Dean said. "Come on Sam it was so easy for you before. Tell me you don't want me here."

A tear escaped Sam's eye as he looked away. _Dean please._

Dean lifted Sam's face and forced his little brother to look him in the eyes. He saw it then. "They threatened me. Whoever did this to you, threatened me." Sam's eyes lowered slightly his breath hitched. "Tell me Sam, who did this."

_No_

"Damn it Sam."

_Tired. Hurts._

Sam showed this to Dr. Sanderson as he reached over and pushed the button. Dean heard the click of the medicine being given.

"Alright that's enough for now." Dr. Sanderson started pushing people out of the room. "Sam needs his sleep. And yes Dean, before you ask, you can come see him, but not until tomorrow."

"Bobby said someone got into his room." Dean said spinning on the doctor.

"I placed security at Sam's door. Unfortunately, it was between shifts. It was Natalie screaming that got us to the room in time. But, again, unfortunately, the person got away. All I can tell you is that I'm pretty sure it was a man. About your size. He was dressed all in black, even had a ski mask on. But don't worry, I've made sure that the security will overlap from now on."

"Don't bother." Dean said, grabbing a chair and placing it next to Sam's door.

"What are you doing?" Dr. Sanderson asked.

"What I've always done." Dean answered. "Keeping my brother safe. Your security failed I won't. Bobby call the others. Whoever took Sam is local, and not our normal kind of thing."

Bobby nodded. "I'll come spell you in the morning."

"Just find who did this." Dean said. "Then I'll sleep."

"Come on Sam you've got to eat something." Dean pushed. He was tired and hungry himself. But he refused to leave until Sam had eaten something.

"No." Sam said pushing the table away again.

"You are the stubbornness, pigheaded, mule I've ever had to deal with." Dean said.

Sam turned to look at him. "M'rror."

"Oh funny. Really funny. You know what? I'm going to go, and find me something to eat."

"G'd."

"Then, I just might go back to the apartment, and sleep for two or three days."

"N'd." Sam said pointing to Dean's eyes.

"Oh don't even get started on my dark circles." Dean laughed. "You've got them in spades."

"Cr'y."

"I'm cranky because you won't eat." Dean fumed, pushing the table back over. "If you don't eat something they're going to put that tube down your throat." Sam shook his head rolling his eyes. "They will and I'll help them."

"So I take it everything's not sunshine and roses." Natalie said, standing in the open doorway.

"Oh everything is just peachy." Dean snapped. "Sam here likes the hospital so much he's decided to stay." Sam glared at his brother. "Well that must be it. Otherwise you'd be doing what the doctor said." Sam rolled his eyes again, pushing the table away. "I know you don't like it. But right now it's all you can eat. Your throat's still to swollen for anything else."

Natalie watched the one side conversation. The two brother's finally locked eyes with each other. Natalie felt the tension in the room double. Dean tensed but the look on his face was full of concern. Sam's body was almost shaking. Taking a few steps closer, Natalie cleared her throat. When the brother's turned their heads in perfect unison, she had to force down a smile. "I heard Dean say something about the tube. Honestly I've heard doctors threaten to do that. But I've never really seen it happen." Sam gave his brother a mocking smile. "But." Natalie went on taking another step forward. "I've seen family members so worried about their loved one, that they make themselves sick." She looked at Dean. "Even ended up in the bed next to them."

"Hey, I would go and eat, and sleep if I knew he was okay." Dean said in defiance.

Now standing next to the bed, Natalie pulled the table back over to Sam. "I really don't think he's asking too much. I mean, unless you want him sick in the bed next to you."

Sam glared at Natalie but picked up the spoon. His hand started to shake and he dropped the spoon back in the bowl. Complete frustration washed over him, and Sam again pushed the table away. Dean looked as though he wanted to punch him.

"You know I bet that has gotten cold." Natalie picked up the bowl. "Yep ice cold, no wander you shook. I'll just nuke it at the nurses station be right back." She pushed the juice box over. "You could take a few sips of that while I'm gone." Smiling Natalie left the room.

Sam looked at the juice, he was thirsty. Lifting his hand he growled seeing it shake again.

Dean put his hand over Sam's. "Sam, let me, please."

Closing his eyes Sam took a deep breath then nodded. Dean put the straw in the juice and held it to Sam's mouth. Sam leaned forward slightly and took a few sips. Dean was sitting the juice back on the table as Natalie walked in.

"Nice and warm again." She sat the bowl down. "And I snuck a little spice while I was there. Nothing much just a little salt and pepper."

Sam smiled. "Th'k." Before he could get anymore out he started coughing. This had happened during the night and he knew it hurt like hell. Dean instantly jumped to action.

Sitting Sam up slightly Dean put his hand on Sam's back. "Calm now Sam, it is okay. That's it breath in slow now out. That's it."

Sam finally calmed his breathing coming back to mostly normal. He glanced at Natalie. He opened his mouth but she held up her hand.

"How about this. If you want to say thank you just smile. The bigger the smile the bigger the thank you. If you want to say sorry just do that, what Dean calls the puppy look. That way you can save words for other things you can't use your face for." Sam nodded and smiled. "My you are a fast learner. Now how about some food for you, so Dean can go eat."

Sam nodded. Dean took the spoon and feed Sam. He was able to get down about half the bowl, before shaking his head. "Well that's better than nothing." Dean said smiling.

"Great now it's your turn. The cafeteria downstairs is still open and the foods not too bad." Natalie saw Dean's quick glance to Sam. "If Sam doesn't mind I could stay here for an hour or so. Besides Caleb is at the nurse's station flirting with Nancy."

Dean laughed. "I told her the more she turns him down, the more he'll chase her." Sam slowly turned his head to look at his brother. "I do not. After the third no I'm done. I have my limits." Sam gave him a small smile pointing to the door. "Yeah, I know, I'll be right back." Dean grabbed his coat and headed to the door. He stopped and looked back at his brother. "I'll be right back."

"Not unless you leave." Natalie said waving at him. Dean smiled again as he walked out of the room. "You have one awesome brother there you know that?"

She was surprised to see a sad look cross Sam's face. Sighing he said. "Do't st." Sam pushed out. The doctor had insisted that Sam do as little talking as possible. But Natalie learned very early that Sam Winchester was stubborn as hell.

She also learned quickly how to read him. Not nearly as good at Dean, but still enough to talk, that is when Sam refused to use the white board. "I know I don't have to stay. I want to stay." Sam smiled slightly and Natalie pulled a chair over to the bed. "I can turn the TV on if you want?"

Sam sighed but nodded.

Turning on the TV Natalie clicked through until she stopped on a show called Supernatural Mysteries. Glancing at Sam she asked. "You don't mind do you? I love everything supernatural. The stranger the better. I've read just about everything in the library there is on the subject."

Sam groaned.

Natalie was instantly standing hovering over him. "Are you in pain? Do I need to get the nurse?"

Sam shook his head. "F'n."

Natalie relaxed and sat back down. "Okay." She turned back to the TV. "This is okay with you right?"

Sam hated to admit it but the show was actually kind of interesting. He gave her a smile and nodded.

Dean walked in when the second hour was starting. He glanced at the screen and laughed. "You're kidding me?"

"Don't tell me you're a sceptic." Natalie sounded slightly offended.

"Far from it darlin'." Dean pulled up a chair. "This is better than the soap opera their watching downstairs."


	12. Chapter 12

**Good day dear readers.**

**So Sam is on the mend. But still not telling Dean anything. So pretty much par for the brothers. **

**On with the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

Natalie was surprised the next day when she came in and Sam was alone. He was sitting up his head slightly turned his eyes closed. Natalie just stood and watched him a moment. She still remembered the first day he walked into English class. Every girl in the class had noticed him. But Sam was one of those guys that was gorgeous, but didn't know it, so that just made him even more gorgeous. When she had found out that he was also in her History class, she had let herself squeak just slightly. Her two favorite subjects, and she would have him to look at the rest of the school year. Then just as suddenly as he had come, poof he was gone. Color her surprised when she walked into this hospital room and there he was. Broken and bruised but still gorgeous.

"In?"

His sudden voice startled her making her jump and squeak. Sam opened his eyes and smiled. "Cute."

Natalie crossed her arms. "How long have you been awake?" Sam gave her a wicked smile. "You were awake when I first walked in weren't you." Sam slowly nodded. "Just for that I should just leave."

Sam's smile faded replaced with the puppy look. "Stay."

Sighing Natalie walked over to the side of the bed. "How can I argue when you're using full words?"

"Can't." Sam smiled again.

Natalie laughed and sat down. "How are you doing today?"

Sam shrugged. "Hurt less."

"Yay two full words." Natalie clapped and smiled. "Soon we'll have a full sentence, maybe even a paragraph."

Sam rolled his eyes but smiled bigger.

"So, where's big bad brother Dean?"

"Gone."

"Wow really? I had no idea." Natalie couldn't help but laugh at the look Sam gave her. Dean called it his bitch face. Natalie was learning that Sam could say a lot with just his eyes. She had witnessed Sam and Dean have full conversations with little to no words. "Sorry couldn't help it. Was he here when you woke up?"

"No."

"Well he said something yesterday about your Uncle coming back today. Maybe he had to take care of something."

"Maybe."

"Whoa, one word, two syllables. We're moving now." Bitch face again, but a small smile added. "So did you eat breakfast?"

"Yes."

"Good boy." Eye roll. "So I brought you some books today. I know you can't hold them very good." Natalie picked her bag up and gently sat it on the bed. She then pulled the small table Sam used for meals over. "It took me awhile but I finally found this." She pulled something out of the bag. "It's actually a recipe book holder. But I thought you could use, it for books or magazines. I brought a couple of my books. I guessed you would like sci-fi fantasy."

Sam smiled.

Natalie got the book set up and helped Sam with a few pages. Soon he was able to do it himself.

"There now you have something to help pass the time."

"Only you not here."

Natalie completely beamed. "Sam that was almost a complete sentence. How's your lungs. Nothing hurting right?"

"Nope." Sam smiled. "Getting better."

"Yep soon you'll be able to…" Natalie hated the fact she didn't want him to leave.

"Soon. Not yet." Sam said.

The soon came sooner than Natalie expected. Once Sam started healing he didn't seem to slow down. He was soon standing and walking around. He was off all the machines. Only getting 'plugged in' at night. Soon all anyone was talking about was Sam leaving the hospital. A few never thought he would. Some was surprised he was even alive. Natalie had learned quickly that the Winchester boys were strong. That is unless one was in pain. Every time Sam would gasp or groan, Dean seemed to go through the pain with him. Which in turn would make Sam feel bad. It was sweet and sad all at the same time.

Natalie took the now very familiar route to Sam's room. When she saw the chair outside his room empty, she assumed whoever was there was inside with Sam. Pushing the door open, she was surprised to see a man and woman standing on either side of Sam. Sam looked pissed and scarred all at the same time.

"It would be for your own good Sam." The woman said calmly. "After all you were in your brother's care when the incident happened."

For some reason this seemed to push Sam over some edge. He snarled and tossed the small table. Unfortunately this also sent pain through him. He screamed. Natalie didn't think as she ran in, pushed passed the man and put her arms around Sam. She instantly felt that every part of Sam was tight, he was shaking, his breathing starting to come in short shallow breaths.

Shit. Natalie thought. He's having another damn panic attack. Dean's the only one that can help him. Looking around she demanded. "Where's Dean?"

"The doctor called him and the uncle to her office." The man answered. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's having a panic attack." Natalie forced herself to calm down. She grabbed the button and pushed it, while she tried to keep Sam still. His head fell back, and she saw his eyes had slightly rolled into his head. "Sam stay with me, I'll get Dean." Natalie was beyond thankful when Betty ran in. "Find Dean!" Betty nodded and left. Thinking quickly Natalie laid her hand on Sam's chest like Dean always did. Carefully she slid behind him. His head now laying on her heart. Natalie laid her head over on Sam's, a tear sliding from her eye. "Dean will be here soon Sam. Please just calm down." As she rubbed small circles on his chest she ran a hand through his hair. "Dean's coming Sam. I won't leave until he's here."

When Dean burst into the room, his eyes landed on Sam. "What the hell?" He was instantly at his side.

"He's calmer, but his breathing's still way to shallow." Natalie said.

Dean nodded laying his hand over Natalie's. "Sammy I'm here. Nat and I've got you. Listen to her breathing." Dean locked eyes with Natalie. "In…out…in…out." Natalie matched her breathing with Dean's words. She soon felt Sam breathing with her. Dean smiled. "That's it little brother. In…out…"

Sam finally groaned, his eyes opening slightly. "D'n."

Dean smiled. "Hey Sam." Sam tried to move but grimaced and stilled. "Take it slow Sam. What hurts?" Sam opened his eyes again. Dean watched and nodded. "Yeah your lungs will hurt for a little while. This was the longest attack you've had. Good thing Natalie was here."

Natalie's breath caught when Sam looked up at her. He started to say something, but instead gave her a weak smile. "You're very welcome." Natalie was a little surprised that she could even speak. Sam snuggled down slightly and closed his eyes, his head resting over Natalie's heart.

Dean squeezed her hand. When she looked at him, she was surprised to see his green eyes sparkling with tears. "Thank you." This time Natalie couldn't speak. She'd been around Dean enough to know those two words didn't come easy to him. She just smiled and nodded. Dean glanced at the two people still in his brother's room. Without looking back at her he ordered. "Stay with Sammy." The look that suddenly took over Dean's face made her fear for those two strangers. Dean straightened and turned to the two people. Bobby and Dr. Sanderson stood in the doorway. Dean walked over and glared at the strangers.

Dr. Sanderson stepped forward. "Perhaps we should talk outside. Let Sam get some rest."

"We're not finished questioning Sam." The woman said. "We are with Protective Services. Sam cannot be released until we are sure he will be safe."

Bobby instantly rushed forward to stand in front of Dean. "And what's that supposed to mean. Sam was attacked by strangers."

"So says you." The woman's voice was cold and unfeeling. "Sam has refused to say anything. In my experience that usually means that he has been threatened. Usually by someone close."

Dean clenched his fist. "How dare you."

"Dean." Dr. Sanderson said calmly. She turned to the woman. "How long have you been doing this job?"

"Two years."

"Well I've been doing my job for twenty." Dr. Sanderson crossed her arms. "I can assure you that there is no way in hell Dean would hurt Sam. In fact, Dean is the reason Sam's recovering as quickly as he is."

"That is your opinion." The woman said. "But the facts are that unless Sam tells us what really happened, well for his own good we might have to put him in a foster home."

Natalie felt Sam tense again. His breathing again shortening. She continued to run her hand through his hair. "Sh Sam, Dean won't let that happen."

Sam looked up at Natalie his eyes full of tears. "Pr'ec." Sam groaned the pain in his chest growing.

Natalie thought a minute. "I don't understand Sam." She blocked out the arguing going on in the room, focusing only on Sam.

Sam closed his eyes then mimed writing. Nodding Natalie found the white board close by. Taking the marker Sam started writing. As he wrote Natalie's eyes widened. "DEAN!" Natalie yelled, making the room go silent. Sam collapsed onto her again his breathing again shallow. Natalie let the white board drop to the floor, not wanting to let go of Sam.

Dean saw it and rushed over picking it up. "Damn it Sammy, why didn't you say this before?" Bobby walked over and took the board.

Sighing, Bobby walked over and held the board out to the man. "There's your reason."

Looking down the man read:

_Can't tell truth_

_Must keep Dean safe_

_Threatened him if I told anything_

The man walked over to stand beside Sam. "I understand that you're afraid. Do you want to stay with your brother?" Sam nodded. "Do you feel safe with him?"

Sam took a deep breath. "Yes."

"Good enough for me." When he turned he saw his partner was shaking her head. "Oh shut up Parker. After you've been doing this for thirty years you can run the show. Until then I'm in charge." He faced Dean. "I would like to talk to you alone outside."

Dean glanced at Sam. He was again laying on Natalie, his breathing almost back to normal. "I'll be just outside Nat." Natalie nodded. Dean followed the man out of the room and down the hall a ways. "Okay Mister make this quick, I need to get back to Sam."

"Okay I will." The man said. "Like I said in there, I've been doing this for thirty plus years now. Sam is a strong kid. I'm not sure I could bounce back as quickly as he's doing." Dean beamed with pride. "But you have got to get him to talk to you. Or someone. The longer he holds it in the worse he'll get. Oh physically he'll be fine, but mentally will be a whole other thing."

Dean let out a small laugh. "I usually can't get him to stop talking. Now I can't even get him to start."

"Just be patient. When he's ready he'll talk."

Nodding Dean turned and walked back into his brother's room. His eyes instantly landed on Sam. He was still laying on Natalie, his eyes closed, his breathing normal. But Dean knew he wasn't sleeping. He was listening to every word being said in the room. The woman was still insisting that, for a short time, Sam be removed. The man came in and just about pulled her out of the room. Before he left, he signed the paper that would let Sam leave with Dean.

Dean nodded at the man before walking over to sit beside his brother. "We'll be home soon little brother."

Sam slowly opened his eyes.

"No I'm not mad at you. But you know you're going to have to talk to me sooner or later." Sam lowered his eyes slightly. Dean sat back. "You know what I take it back I am a little mad at you." Sam's eyes shot open again. "Well not so much mad, as jealous." The look on Sam's face was pure 'huh'. Dean smiled. "Dude you have the best looking pillow I've ever seen."

Sam looked up at Natalie and smiled. Laying his head back down, he closed his eyes. When Natalie laid her head onto Sam's, Dean thought it was the sweetest sight he'd ever seen.


	13. Chapter 13

**Howdy dear readers.**

**So this chapter will start peeking into what happened to Sam, and why. I also wanted to give a glimpse of some of Natalie's backstory. **

**As I have stated before, this is my first 'dark' fic. Please let me know if I need to up the rating. Or add warnings at the beginning. **

**I hope you enjoy. **

"_Hold still." The man's voice was right at Sam's ear, his breath reeked of beer._

_Sam tried again to push off the wall. Dean had, had to work late so Sam was walking home alone. He had decided to try a different route. Bad idea. The three men had jumped him before he had even realized they were there. The teenager was now pinned to the wall of some random building. Panic was rushing through him, he wasn't strong enough to fight them all off._

"_Get it over with Bruce." One man snapped. "It's not safe to do this in the day."_

"_Who's going to see?" The guy holding Sam said his face still way to close. "No one ever comes this way." The man, Sam guessed was Bruce spun him around slamming him against the wall knocking his breath out and causing stars before his eyes. "You are Sam Winchester aren't you?"_

_Sam's eyes widened. "So what if I am?" Sam was a little proud of himself for not sounding as scared as he was._

"_I meet your brother a few days ago." Bruce said. "Little punk hustled me." As the words sunk in, Bruce punched Sam in the stomach bending him over. "I was going to take my money back out of his skin." Sam went to his knees not liking what he was hearing. "But I think it will be more fun coming from you." Bruce kicked Sam in the side sending him onto his back. _

_As the three circled Sam, something inside him clicked. His leg kicked out knocking one to the ground. As Sam pushed himself to his feet he punched another in the gut as hard as he could. Finally on his feet Sam quickly looked around and saw the school. Far away but the closest safe place. Sam ran. _

Sam came awake quickly sitting up. For a moment he didn't know where he was. Looking around he slowly remembered that he was still in the hospital. But not for much longer. Tomorrow he would be leaving. Dean and Bobby had been busy packing up the apartment. Sam had asked about their father, Dean changed the subject. Laying back Sam forced his breathing to calm down. If he had another damn panic attack, Dr. Sanderson might not let him go home. Home. Was he really going home? Bobby's was the closest to a home he'd ever known, after the Impala of course. Pushing the covers back Sam stood disconnecting from the machine. As he stood there was a light buzz.

"Everything okay Sam?"

Sam pushed the intercom button. "Yeah Nancy, just needed to walk around."

"Okay."

Sam walked over to the window, looking out onto the cold night. It had been awhile since Sam had been outside. He found he really missed it. The soft click of his door made him turn around. When he saw Natalie sneak in he smiled.

"And what are you doing here?"

Natalie jumped and squeaked. Sam's smile grew, he loved making her squeak.

"What are you doing out of bed?"

Sam shrugged. "Couldn't sleep, legs cramped, wanted to remember every inch of this wonderful room, you pick."

Natalie walked in closing the door carefully. She then walked over to stand in front of Sam. "Nervous about going home?"

"A little."

"At least it's been a while since you had a panic attack."

"This morning."

"Okay it's been hours." Natalie smiled. "Dean and Bobby will help you get through this Sam."

"I know." He looked back out the window.

"You still haven't told anyone what happened have you?"

"Not going to." Sam stated. "Wouldn't change anything."

"It might." Natalie reached out and took Sam's hand. She felt the now familiar tightening then relaxing. "You really need to talk to someone. You shouldn't keep it bottled up like that." Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes to find him now looking at her. "Last year I was dating a guy. I thought he was perfect. He was so sweet, he would write me poetry. Well actually copy poetry, but it's the thought right? Anyway we'd been dating two months. We'd kissed a few times but that's it. It was Homecoming night. I was so excited that I had a date. The dance was magical." Natalie took another deep breath. "The next thing I knew we were in a room. He was kissing me, and touching me. My dress was unzipped and on the floor. I begged him to stop. He insisted that I wanted it. I said no. He said it was his right, after everything he'd done for me. I owed him." A tear slide down Natalie's cheek. "So I gave in. It hurt so much. But the more I screamed, the more he seemed to enjoy it. At some time I passed out. He woke me the next morning by tossing my dress at me." Sam's hand tightened slightly. "Monday at school, I was walking to class. He grabbed me and shoved me into a room. He again started kissing me and touching me. I begged, he didn't listen. It went on for two months, until I passed out in class one day. The school nurse got out of me what was happening. But I refused to name him. I was just thankful that he soon seemed to forget I existed. The nurse made sure I went to the school counselor. They both helped me understand that none of it was my fault. You have to do that too Sam."

"What happened to the guy?"

Natalie shrugged. "He's still at school."

"What's his name?"

"Nice try Winchester." Natalie gave him a small smile. "I've worked through what happened to me. You have to find someone, if not Dean then someone. You have to let it out."

Sam looked down at their hands. "I'm not sure I'm strong enough."

Natalie let out a small laugh. "From the talk around the nurse's station, you shouldn't have been strong enough to survive half of what you went through."

"They talk about me?" Sam suddenly seemed very uncomfortable. His breathing started to speed up.

Natalie stepped closer. "Only the very best things. How strong you are. How nice and caring. What a wonderful, and loving brother you have. And a few have mentioned how handsome you are."

Sam's breathing had calmed, and he smiled. "Really, which nurses have said that?"

Natalie shrugged. "I forget." Letting go of his hand she walked back to the door. "I'll be right back." She slipped out of the room, coming back pushing a wheelchair. "Don't even think of arguing. You are still a little weak and we have a long way to go. Now in."

Sam thought a moment before slowly sitting down in the chair. Natalie pushed Sam out of the room and down the hall, she paused at the nurse's station, Nancy looked up and smiled. Natalie continued on until reaching the elevator. Pulling Sam on, she pushed the button for the top floor. When the doors opened she pushed Sam down a hallway. Stopping at a door Natalie pushed a button and the door swung open. Pushing Sam in he found that they were in a small glassed in room.

"This is one of my favorite places." Natalie said, moving Sam to the center of the room. "My mother was a patient here. She and I spent every moment we could in here." Natalie turned to face Sam. "I wanted to share it with you."

Sam looked up at the night sky. The stars were bright and sparkling, the crescent moon high in the sky. "It's beautiful Natalie. Thank you."

"Every time I look at the stars, I think of my mother. All the good times. The laughs, the love." She looked back at Sam. "Now I can remember you too."

"I'd like that." Sam held out his hand. Natalie took it, he pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it. "We could stay in touch."

"Long distance things never work."

"I don't know, I've never tried." Sam said. "Please, I need all the friends I can get."

Natalie couldn't help but smile. "Dean's right you can't say no to that puppy face. Fine I'll stay in touch, on one condition."

Sam narrowed his eyes. "What?"

Natalie leaned down, until their noses were almost touching. "You talk to Dean."

Sighing Sam said. "Fine."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello wonderful readers.**

**Okay, I want to take one second to thank everyone for their reviews. I also want to say that I ****try**** and answer any questions that you may ask. But if you are a guest, or have the private message blocked, I cannot. But I dearly love every one of my reviews, and I adore every one of my readers. **** If you don't have time for a review I totally understand, seeing my stories get favorited and followed, makes me smile too. **

**Now on with the story. Sam is finally 'home' time for some big bother caring. Also I think it's time for John to make an appearance. **

**Hope you enjoy. **

"I can do it myself Dean." Sam complained as he tried to reach for a glass. Dean had walked over and reached up instead.

"I know you can Sam. But so can I." Dean smiled. "How about I'll let you pour?"

Sam saw that the orange juice bottle was almost empty. "Oh you are to kind." He had only been out of the hospital for a few days, and Dean was trying to mother hen him to death. Emptying the carton Sam tossed it in the trash. He wasn't really surprised when he turned and found his glass gone. Looking over he saw that Dean had already placed it on the table. "You know the doctor said that I need to slowly start lifting things." Sam said walking over and carefully sitting down.

Dean saw the grimace and gasp of pain, but didn't say anything about it, instead he said. "I know and you can. Slowly."

"I think, getting a glass from the cabinet, is slow don't you?"

"Nope I'm thinking more of moving a paper, or even a pen. You could switch the pillows on our beds." Dean gave his brother a wicked grin. "Sorry Samm…Sam, you're out of the hospital and under my care now."

Sam noticed Dean had almost called him Sammy. Dean usually was pretty good at catching it, but from time to time it slipped out. Sam was starting to realize he didn't mind when it did. He just wasn't sure if he was ready to tell Dean why it had bothered him in the first place. He heard the back door open and turned to Bobby. "Please call him off Bobby. Tell him I can do things myself."

Bobby laughed. "You just be glad he lets you use the bathroom by yourself."

"And I let him take a shower this morning." Dean pointed out.

"Only if I promised to sit on that damn chair." Sam snapped.

Dean shrugged. "Drink your juice."

Bobby heard someone pull up outside. Going to his front room, he peaked through the curtain and groaned. "Dean."

"Coming." Dean called back. "You stay, finish your juice." Dean ordered Sam, before walking over to Bobby. "What's up Bobby?" Bobby moved the curtain slightly. Dean's eyes narrowed. "You watch Sam. Don't let him near the curtains."

"You sure son?" Bobby asked, they had already talked about this once. "I can…"

"No Bobby." Dean said walking to the door. "Just keep Sam in the kitchen." Dean opened the door and stepped out on the front porch. His eyes focused on the man now standing before him. "So you finally decided to show up."

"Dean I was…"

"Don't okay just don't." Dean walked down the two steps, pushing his father back a little. "I really don't want to hear anything you have to say."

"Fine, then I'll just go see Sammy." John took a step forward, but he was grabbed and shoved back landing hard on the ground.

"Don't you ever call him that again. Furthermore, you will stay the hell away from him."

John stood brushing himself off. "You forget your place boy, I'm your father. I'm Sam's father. You can't keep me from him."

Dean grinned. "Oh but I can. Do you remember, that little piece of paper I had you sign, when I turned eighteen?"

John thought a moment. "The guardian ship papers. Yeah so what."

"You really should have read them a little closer." Dean said crossing his arms and glaring at his father. "They made me Sam's one and only guardian. You have no legal say with him what so ever. So I say again. Get the hell away from us and stay there."

"Dean let me explain." John's face fell, he suddenly realized, he was losing his sons. "There was something in Minnesota. I couldn't get away. I…"

Dean roared grabbing his father and slamming him against the truck. "You what John. You told me your sons weren't a bother. To call you if Sam got worse. Well he did." John tried to move, but Dean slammed him against the truck harder, knocking the man's air out. "Do you want to know how bad he got? My sweet caring brother was beaten and tortured for days. I still don't know everything that happened to him. I may never know. He's been so abused I'm not sure when or if I'll…" Dean let John go turning his back to him. "It doesn't matter. We aren't you problem anymore. Just go."

"I can't, you're my sons."

Dean slowly turned his eyes cold and hard. "No, we're Bobby's sons. He was there when we needed him the most, and is still here. He helped me save my brother." Dean took a step toward John. "The doctor told me that one more punch in the wrong place. One more hour of him being…" Dean took a deep breath before pulling out his gun. "I almost lost the most important person in my life, with no thanks to you. Leave, and never come here again."

"Dean." Bobby said coming out of the house. He walked over and gently took the gun from Dean. "Sam started coughing."

Without another word, Dean ran into the house.

"You can't just take my sons, Singer."

Bobby sighed. "I'm not taking them John. I'm just not going to turn my back on them." Bobby faced John. "Give them time. Let Dean cool down. Let Sam heal. If you want, I'll call you every now and then, let you know how they're doing. Just give them a little space. They'll forgive you in time."

John shook his head. "That's just it Bobby. I'm pretty sure, they never will. Not if they ever…" John sighed. "Just take care of them."

"They'll take care of each other just fine."

"Yeah I know." John walked over, and got in his truck. He gave one last look to Bobby before pulling out.

Bobby sighed and walked back into his house. Sam was now sitting on the couch Dean rubbing his back.

"Just try and take a little deeper breath Sam."

Sam tried to but shook his head. "H't."

"Don't start shortening your words again." Dean ordered. "Come on now breath with me." Dean took a deep breath Sam closed his eyes and copied his brother. Bobby could tell it hurt like hell, but there was no way Sam would disappoint his brother. "That's it Sammy, one more."

Sam took another this time the pain wasn't so bad. He finally relaxed some and looked at his brother. "That was Dad wasn't it?"

"Don't worry about it Sam." Dean said standing. "I'll go get your pills."

"Dean what did you do?" Sam's voice was barely above a whisper.

"What I had to do." Dean answered. "He wasn't there when we, when you really needed him. And I'm done with it, with him." Dean looked back at his brother. "I almost lost you."

"But he's our Dad."

"He's nothing to me." Dean said turning and running up the stairs.

Sam turned to Bobby. "I can't let him do that. Dad is everything to Dean."

Bobby laughed shaking his head. "You could never be more wrong kiddo." Sam titled his head slightly giving Bobby a questioning look. "You just think about it. You're smart you'll find the answer. I'm going to go start dinner." Bobby heard Dean coming down the stairs as he headed into the kitchen.

Dean handed Sam some pills. "You need some water?" Sam nodded. Dean grabbed a bottle of water and helped Sam hold it while he drank. Sam's hand still shook on occasion. "Why don't you take a nap until dinner?" Dean said fluffing the pillow on the couch. "You're looking a little pale."

"I'm not tired." Sam insisted covering a yawn.

"Fine then you can sit there and watch a show with me." Dean sat at the end of the couch placing Sam's feet on his lap. He turned on the TV and smiled at the groan from Sam. "You love it and you know it. Besides it's not so much the show as who it reminds you of. Now get some sleep or I'll tell her you've been bad."

Sam glared at Dean. "I'm not tired.

Before the first commercial Dean knew Sam was asleep. He just hoped it would be a peaceful one.


	15. Chapter 15

**Good day my dear readers.**

**So I usually always write John as the good Dad. But for some reason when I started writing this one I knew the 'father figure' would be Bobby. Don't worry though John will be back, for good or bad, you will have to wait and read. For now Sam needs more time to recover, and that means more brother time.**

**Originally this chapter was two separate chapters. But they were so short. So I decided to just post them together. Not much times happens between each part, maybe a day or so.**

**As always if you have any questions please ask. If I can I will answer. **

_Dean stood at the normal place, waiting for Sam. Sam had knew he would. For a moment Sam thought of running to his brother. Telling him what had happened. But Bruce's warning of what would happen echoed through Sam's mind. After the beating they had given him Sam knew they were serious. But Sam was still too embarrassed to face his brother. Dean would never have walked into an ambush like that. He would have fought, would have gotten away. Sam had just let the darkness take him. _

_Turning away from his brother, Sam headed toward the apartment. As he came around a corner he froze. Bruce stood a few steps in front of him, leaning on a wooden fence. He didn't even look at Sam when he smiled. "Thought you would trick us Sammy?"_

"_Don't call me that." Sam heard someone walk up behind him, and quietly prayed it was Dean. When a large strong hand clamped onto his shoulder Sam knew his prayers were pointless. _

_Bruce straightened and turned toward Sam. "You know, I waited at the bar last night until it closed. Waited for that brother of yours. But you know what? He never showed. You didn't tell him about us did you Sammy?"_

"_No!" Sam screamed. "And I never will."_

_A sharp stabbing pain shot up Sam's back and he crumpled to the ground. "I guess we'll just have to take our money out of your hide." Bruce knelt beside Sam pulling his head up by his hair. "You know what pissed me off about your brother the most? He distracted me. Shook that hot ass in my face." Bruce closed his eyes and whistled. When he opened his eyes they were dark. "If he had just beat us, and moved on that would have been one thing, but he promised things. Promised things he never was going to fulfill."_

_Bruce nodded and Sam was pulled to his feet, then his back was slammed against the fence. Sam then saw Max and Hank and one other person. The last person was holding a rather large knife._

_Max smiled, taking a step toward Sam. "Would you look at the fear in his eyes?"_

"_You know if you just told Dean this would end." Hank said calmly._

_Sam glared at the man. "Never."_

"_Sid why don't you do the honors." Bruce said grabbing one of Sam's arms while Max grabbed the other. The last man Sid smiled, but it was cold and evil. He twisted the knife slightly as he took a step toward Sam._

"Sam come on, wake up." Dean gently shook his brother. Sam was covered in sweat and had been moaning and thrashing in the bed. It had been a good thing Dean had woke up when he did. "Come on Sammy wake up."

Sam's eyes fluttered open. They were fully dilated and Dean knew instantly he was still in the grip of the nightmare. Sam swung his arm, Dean easily dodged it gently grabbing the arm. Thankfully the other one was still lashed down.

"Sam wake up." Dean said a little louder. "You're safe."

Slowly Sam's eyes focused on Dean. He stopped thrashing, but he was still panting. "Dean."

Dean relaxed and sat back, letting go of Sam. "Another nightmare." Dean explained. "Thankfully my bladder woke me in time."

Sam let out a weak laugh sitting up. "That is gross dude."

"Hey put credit where credit is due. You okay now?"

"I'm awake." Was all Sam said, as he wiped his face.

"Well then." Dean stood. "I guess I should get back to bed." Dean hated having a hall between him and Sam. Last night Dean hadn't got to Sam in time, and the boy had fell out of bed. Walking to the door he glanced back. "Maybe we should look for a dream suppressant spell, or something."

"You know what helped when I was a kid?"

Dean turned leaning against the doorframe. "Honestly, I don't remember you having many nightmares as a kid."

Sam laughed. "Oh I did. Especially after finding out about the family business."

"So what helped?"

"Hearing you breathing." Sam said shrugging. "You're so strong, and nothing ever scares you."

Dean gave a weak smile. "I've been scared a few times."

"Not that I've ever seen."

"Try and go back to sleep Sam." Dean said stepping out the door. He left the door open a crack as he walked over to where he was sleeping. When they had brought Sam to Bobby's Dean had put him in the room John had always slept. Dean had wanted Sam to have his own space. Dean slept in the room the two boys had always shared. Not bothering to even close the door Dean collapsed into his bed. Throwing his arm over his eyes he prayed for Sam a dreamless sleep. Dean was just starting to drift off when he heard a slight squeak of a door. Dean thought, Sam probably just needed to use the bathroom.

When he heard the footsteps get closer, he lowered his arm. He could see the tall silhouette of his brother. Sam stood in the doorway. Without saying a word Sam walked into the room and over to his bed. Pulling back the covers he laid down. Dean couldn't help but smile. Sleep came quickly for both brothers.

Sam laid out on the trunk of the Impala. The sun was warm and felt good. He wasn't in pain as much these days but his body still ached from time to time. Especially when he would push himself. And today he had pushed, maybe a little too much. Sam had gotten up before Bobby and Dean. He knew they loved him, but he was tired of being babied. After a quick breakfast, Sam had started his exercise routine. He ran laps in the junk yard. Not as fast as he knew he used to, but fast enough. He ignored the sharp stabbing pains in his chest. His ribs were healing, so he needed to get his lungs back to normal. After the run he dropped and did sit ups. These hurt almost worse than the running. Sam had wanted to do at least fifty. He was thankful to be able to do twenty. Next came his arms. His right was no problem. The left was another story. The doctor had wanted him to keep it immobile for at least three more weeks. Sam knew he would go crazy if he did. Undoing the harness he set it aside. The day before he had searched Bobby's area and found an old weight set. Taking the smallest ones in each hand Sam worked his arms. He laughed when it turned out the right one hurt more than the left. Grabbing another water bottle Sam downed most of it as he sat on the trunk if the Impala. He hurt but it was a good hurt. Closing his eyes he let himself doze.

This is where Dean found him. When he had woke up finding Sam's bed empty Dean had fought not to panic. Not finding him anywhere upstairs the panic started. Running down the stairs he found Bobby standing at the window smiling.

"Bobby have you seen Sam?"

"Looking at him right now." Bobby smiled.

Dean rushed over and looked out the window. "What the hell is he doing?"

"I'm pretty sure sleeping." Bobby answered. "After watching him, I'm thinking of taking a nap." Bobby had to fight the urge to laugh from the look on Dean's face. "He's been up for about three hours. I heard him 'sneak' down the stairs."

"I didn't wake up." Dean whispered stunned. Sam had been able to sneak out again. "What the hell has he been doing?"

"Working out."

"He's not ready." Dean fumed heading for the door.

Bobby grabbed him, and pulled him back. "Dean you need to calm down."

"Like hell." Dean jerked his arm out of Bobby's grasp. "He's supposed to be taking it easy. Let his body heal. He's not even wearing his arm thing."

"Dean, do you remember the time Sam broke his arm?"

"How could I forget? It was my fault he did." Dean smiled. "Didn't cry though. Doctor said he was the first nine year old he'd ever seen that didn't scream and cry."

"And he was supposed to wear the thing for two weeks."

Dean laughed. "Kept it on for a week and a half. I still have no idea how he just pulled it off."

Bobby looked back out the window. "Your brother is one tuff kid. If he thinks he's ready, no amount of doctors will stop him." The man turned to Dean. "But you can. One word from you and he'll stop."

Dean sighed rubbing his neck. "I better go check on him. Don't want to add sunburn to everything else." Dean stepped out of the house and took a deep breath. Walking down the steps, he made sure to make noise as he got closer.

"You're getting sloppy Dean." Sam said not opening his eyes. "I heard you the second you came out of the house."

Dean smiled. "Didn't want you to accidently shoot me."

Sam sat up grimacing slightly. "If that makes you feel better old man."

"How are you doing?"

"Sore." Sam slid off the car, and faced his brother. Might as well get the fight out of the way. "Listen Dean I know what the doctor said. But my arm's fine. Actually the right ones hurting worse." Sam moved the arm a little. "I can't just stay coped up in the house Dean." Dean crossed his arms and just let Sam talk. "Yes I'm in pain. I will be for at least another month. But I won't get better by just sitting around getting hooked on soap operas. Will you please say something?"

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

Sam sighed. "Because I knew you would talk me out of it. I just wanted to see what I could do."

"And?"

"Five laps around the yard. Twenty sit ups. Ten reps with some weights I found." Sam watched his brother's face. "Like I said, yes I'm hurting, but not bad enough for a pill."

Dean leaned against the car. "In the morning it'll hurt like hell." Sam deflated slightly, he knew what was going to come out next. "But only take a half. You don't want to mask the pain too much." This was not what Sam was ready for. Dean smiled. "And tomorrow we're going to do six laps."

Sam's eyes widened, a smile slowly spread across his face. "Really Dean?"

"Got to make sure you stay in shape." Dean stood. "I'm guessing you ate before coming out here."

"Yeah, but I'm a little hungry."

Dean smiled. "I'm passed a little. Come on, Bobby can help us plan out our workout routine." Deep down Dean wanted to order Sam to stop. Relax, rest. He knew Sam would hate it. But he would do it. But Dean also knew Bobby was right. Sam was the strongest person Dean knew. Physically he was ready for the next step. Now if they could just get the mental to the next step.


	16. Chapter 16

**Howdy my dear readers.**

**I know everyone is waiting to see Dean be the bad a$$ big brother, and take care of things. But you have to remember that Sam is the stubborn little brother. It's going to take him awhile before he tells Dean everything. But don't worry it will be soon. More brother bonding, and a little cuteness with Natalie first. **

"_Didn't think we'd find you?"_

_Sam spun around his blood going cold. Bruce was standing behind Sam, he took a step toward him. Sam turned and ran right into Hank._

"_Surprise." Hank smiled._

"_Been watching you and your brother." Bruce said closing the distance. "You know what I saw? No parents. I bet the sheriff would be interested in that don't you?"_

"_Dean's an adult." Sam mumbled. Even to his ears, his voice sounded weak._

"_Oh is he." Bruce smiled. "To bad he's not man enough to fight his own fights. He hasn't even bothered to come back to the bar. If he had, I would deal with him." Bruce shrugged. "I guess we'll just have to keep dealing with you."_

_Instinct kicked in and Sam kneed Bruce while stomping on Hank's foot. He ran. He could hear them behind him cussing and chasing him. Sam was still hurting from the last time, but he was determined not to be caught this time. The apartment building came into view. He saw people and knew he was almost safe. A van came around the corner and Sam panicked. As he was about to cross the street, it screeched to a stop in front of him. _

_The door opened and Max grinned at him. "We were ready for you." Sam saw Sid behind the wheel. _

_Bruce and Hank came up behind him._

_Sam glared at the men. "I'll scream."_

_Max laughed. "So what? No one notices anything anymore."_

_Bruce grabbed Sam slamming him into the van. "You scream and we'll just kill that pretty brother of yours." Bruce smiled, from the look on Sam's face he knew he had him. _

"_Dean will kill you."_

"_Four against one barely adult boy." Max said leaning close. "Not really good odds. Now you listen to us. You tell anyone, about anything, and that brother of yours will never be found."_

"_So go ahead scream all you want Sammy."_

"_Don't call me that."_

"_Oh but I like it." Bruce laughed. "In you go Sammy." _

_Sam felt hands under his arms his feet leaving the ground. Panic took ahold and he kicked out. He knew he connected with something, but it didn't matter he was soon in the van, the door closing. Sam looked around seeing Max in the front seat Bruce and Hank in the back with him. Sam shuffled as far away from them as he could. _

_Bruce smiled wickedly. "You know what Sammy? I'm glad Dean beat me at pool. If he hadn't, I would have never found you. I really should thank him."_

_Hank laughed. "Enough talk. Time for fun." The man held out a pair of handcuffs, and started moving toward Sam._

Dean was running to the house as fast as he could. Sam had went in an hour ago to shower and take a nap. Dean had stayed outside to help Bobby, and give his brother some privacy. Thankfully it was warm enough that the windows were open, and Dean had heard Sam's low cry for help. Bursting in the door he flew up the stairs reaching their bedroom. Sam seemed to be fighting with someone, in his sleep. Without thinking Dean rushed forward and grabbed his brother. Still in the grips of the nightmare Sam swung. Dean dodged one fist, but forgot that the other one was now free. His head whipped around. When the hell had Sam gotten so strong? At first Dean tried to be careful, but that wasn't working. He had to get Sam awake before he hurt himself. Grabbing his shoulders Dean shook.

"Sam wake up damn it!"

This nightmare was the worst Dean had seen. Sam's face was contorted in pain, and he whimpered as he fought. Sam suddenly went still, but his breathing and whimpers, told Dean he was still asleep.

"Come on Sammy, wake up."

"Dee." Sam mumbled, tossing his head back and forth.

"I'm here kiddo." Dean pulled Sam close holding him tight. "Please wake up."

Dean felt it the moment Sam woke up. His body went tight, but Dean didn't let go. Sam's breathing sped up and suddenly the damn broke. Dean held his baby brother close as the boy cried silently. Soon Sam pulled back slightly. Dean reluctantly let him go.

"Sorry." Sam said wiping his eyes.

"Don't be." Dean grabbed a box of tissues, and held them out to Sam. "You want to talk about it?"

Sam shook his head. "I didn't even make it to the shower." Sam gave a weak laugh. "The bed kind of pulled me in."

"You want me to stay here?" Dean asked, as Sam stood and gathered his shower things.

"Could you?" Sam whispered. "Just until I get out."

"No problem." Dean moved over to his bed, and stretched out. "Gives me a chance to take a cat nap."

Sam smiled. As he walked out of the room he left the door open. Dean could clearly hear him in the bathroom, and knew Sam had left that door open too. Closing his eyes he let himself doze slightly. Not really asleep when Sam came back into the room, Dean kept his eyes closed.

"I know you're not sleeping." Sam said.

"Just giving you some privacy."

"It's okay Dean."

Dean opened his eyes, and looked at his brother. Sam had a large towel wrapped around his waist a smaller one over one shoulder. "How's everything healing?" Dean asked sitting up.

Sam laughed. "Honestly, I've been so focused on breathing, I haven't really paid attention to anything else." He turned his back to Dean. "How does it look?"

It had been a month and Sam's back still wasn't completely healed. Most of the bruises were gone but some of the cuts had been pretty bad. The one right across the top of his back would leave a scar. Standing Dean walked over to get a closer look. He stayed a few steps away, not wanting to crowd Sam. "Looks like the stitches are almost all gone." Dean said then smiled. "You're an interesting shade of yellow back here."

Sam shook his head laughing. "Thanks."

"I better get back to Bobby." Dean said backing toward the door. "Hopefully we'll get this Buick done by the weekend."

"Sorry I kept you."

"Don't be." Dean turned, and headed back down the stairs.

Sam walked over to the closet were a full mirror hung inside the door. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door. Turning so he could see his back, he saw Dean had been kind. His back was a horrible shade of yellow, purple, and brown. The scar looked horrible. Turning to face the mirror Sam sighed. Glancing back at the door, to make sure Dean wasn't standing there, Sam undid the towel and let it drop. His breath caught seeing the scar going down his right leg. So far he had been able to keep that from his brother. Out of all the cuts and bruises, that one hurt the worse. Slamming the door not wanting to see anymore Sam pulled on his underwear and jeans. He was reaching for a shirt when his phone rang. Grabbing it he glanced at the caller ID, and smiled.

"How do you do it?" He answered the phone.

"Do what?" Natalie asked.

"Every time you call, I'm either going in the shower, or just came out of the shower."

"Good timing." Natalie answered. "So which is it this time?"

"Just got out." Sam answered laying back down on his bed. "So how's things your way?"

"Horrible." Natalie sighed. "My Dad has to work just about all summer. So he's packing me up and sending me to some random relative."

"Sorry."

"I don't see why I can't just stay here." Natalie complained. "I mean he's gone most of the school year anyway."

"He's just worried about you." Sam said. "So are we still going to be able to talk?"

"God I hope so. How's things going?"

"Pains a little better. I started working out today."

"I bet that sent Dean into a tail spin."

"Not as bad as I was afraid it would." Sam smiled. "In fact he's going to join me tomorrow."

"Just don't overdo it."

"Yes ma'am."

"Have you talked to Dean yet?" After a few seconds with no answer Natalie knew he hadn't. "Sam you have to. If not him then Bobby, someone. The longer you hold it in the worse it will get."

"I know Natalie, I just can't seem to find the right time."

"You never will." Natalie's voice was full of concern. "You listen to me Sam Winchester. Tonight. You have to talk to him tonight. Just open your mouth, the words will come out. Promise me." Again silence. "Sam please I'm worried. Please promise me."

Closing his eyes Sam sighed. "I promise." At those two little words, a small knot undid in Sam's stomach. "I'll try and call you tomorrow."

"Nope. Dad said we'll be traveling tomorrow. I'll call you as soon as I can."

"Okay."

"Remember now, you promised."

Sam smiled. "How could I forget I just did it?"

"Are your ribs healed yet?"

"Almost, why?"

"Because the next time I see you, I'm going to tickle you until you wet yourself."

"How do you know I'm even ticklish?"

"Dean told me." Natalie said with an evil giggle. "He told me a few things while you slept."

"Just be warned, I tickle back."

"Fair enough. Talk to you later Sam."

"Talk to you later Natalie." Sam waited until he heard the phone disconnect, before laying his phone on the side table. Natalie didn't like to say good bye. The last person she had said good bye to had been her mother. Sitting up Sam heard Dean and Bobby downstairs. Standing he finished dressing. Tonight was going to be hard, but deep down Sam knew it was time.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello my dear readers.**

**Well I totally had planned on posting this chapter yesterday. But again life happened. Also when I reread it, something just didn't seem right. There was no way I was going to post it until I was sure it was what the story needed. After about four rewrites it's finally the way I wanted it.**

**It's time for Sam and Dean to have their brother talk. As I have warned many times this is a dark story so please be cautious of reading it. Also please let me know if I need to raise the rating. I have read other stories rated T that are way worse than this one. But I so do not want to offend anyone.**

**As always thank you so much for reading, and if you have a moment let me know what you think. It can be about this story, about the show, or about the weather. I just love hearing from fellow Supernatural fans. **

"Are you sure about this?" Dean whispered glancing at the empty stairs.

"For the hundredth time, yes." Bobby whispered back. "Sam's body is healing beyond perfectly, know we need to start on his mind. The only one that can do that, is you."

"So why don't Sam and me…"

Bobby held up his hand and shook his head. "The best thing for Sam is to be somewhere he feels safe. He's not going to want to spill his guts in some dive. Besides, I've been putting off this trip for too long. I'll be gone just a couple days."

Dean sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "What if he doesn't talk to me? Or starts and then has one of those damn panic attacks. Or…"

"Or the Earth just might open up, and we all fall in." Bobby snapped. When he turned and looked at Dean, he was surprised to see fear etched on the young man's face. Bobby sighed. "I know this is a lot to put on your shoulders. But, you and I both know you're the only one he'll let his guard down for."

"Not the only one." Dean smiled. "Natalie's gotten a few things out of him."

Bobby smiled. "True, but she's not here, and what Sam needs to talk about you really can't do over the phone."

Dean took a deep breath then nodded. "I know everything you're saying is true. I just wish there was some magic pill I could give him, that would make him forget everything."

"Me too son." Bobby squeezed Dean's shoulder, then picked up his bag and headed for the door. "If you two need more time just give me a call."

"Okay Bobby."

Sam came down the stairs, as the door closed. He glanced at his brother who had a far off look in his eyes. "You're either thinking of doing something naughty, or already have." Sam said as he came into the room. "Did Bobby just leave?"

Dean looked up at his brother, and smiled. "Yes you did. And I'm not doing, or have done either."

Sam shook his head, sitting down on the other end of the couch. "Okay that made my head hurt. So why didn't you go with Bobby? I know you've been itching for a hunt."

"Two reasons. One Bobby's not going on a hunt, and don't ask me what he's doing, he didn't tell me."

"Okay what's the second reason?" Sam saw Dean glance at him then quickly look away. Sighing Sam said. "You don't have to hover over me Dean. I'm fine." Dean was suddenly very interested in the arm of the couch. Sam rolled his eyes and smiled. "So how long is he going to be gone?"

"A couple days." Dean glanced at Sam, and noticed that he was tapping his fingers on his leg. A sure sign he was nervous about something. "Sam is everything okay?"

"I want to talk to you Dean." A tear suddenly slid down Sam's cheek. "I just don't know where to start."

Dean shifted so he was facing his brother. "You don't have to do anything Sam."

Sam shook his head. "No Dean I do. Natalie's right. If I don't…" Sam took in a ragged breath, wincing slightly. He looked away from Dean trying to calm himself. "I'm just so afraid."

"What do you have to be afraid of?"

Sam slowly turned his now tear filled eyes to Dean. "You hating me."

"I can never hate you."

"But after you hear…" Sam turned away.

"Hush." Dean scooted closer making Sam look at him. "Nothing you say will ever make me hate you. You are my baby brother. I would die for you."

Sam took a deep breath, and winced slightly. "They called me Sammy."

Dean's eyes widened. "Who?"

"Bruce and Hank mostly. Max called me…other things. Sid never really said anything." Sam closed his eyes forcing the memories back. "When they saw how much it hurt me, that's all they called me. It was the way they would say it. I hated hearing it. It made me feel…" Sam took another ragged breath. "I miss it."

Dean was suddenly very confused. "Miss what?"

"Hearing you say it." Sam's voice dropped to just above a whisper. "It was like every time they said it, they were ripping you away from me."

Understanding Dean smiled. Grabbing some tissues, he wiped some of the tears away. "I understand now Sammy." Sam smiled weakly. "That's enough for now. Maybe you should…" Dean stood, but Sam didn't move. Looking down Dean said. "Sam you don't have to tell me everything at once." Sam's shoulders shook his head lowered. Dean closed his eyes taking a deep breath. He sat back down, putting his arm around his brother. "Unless you want to."

"I want it all gone." Sam cried. "I see them every time I close my eyes. Feel them every time I take a breath, or move. Hear their voices. Natalie says that the more I talk, the less power they'd have."

"She's a smart girl." Dean said. "But you can take small steps Sam."

"How much did the doctor tell you?" Sam asked locking eyes with Dean.

"I could see what happened to you." Dean answered. "I mean the doctor had to tell me about the internal stuff. I could see the cuts and bruises for myself."

"They didn't tell you about all of the internal stuff." Sam said looking down. "I asked them not to."

"What?" Dean's voice was full of worry, and hurt. "Why would you do that Sam?"

Sam shrugged. "He asked me if I wanted him to tell you. It was like someone else talking, when I answered no."

Dean forced himself to calm down. "It's okay Sam. As long as you're okay now."

"Okay." Sam laughed. "I'm not sure I'm ever going to be okay Dean."

"You've been through a lot Sammy. They beat you like a punching bag. But you're healing now." Dean was talking fast praying Sam would listen. "I won't ever let anyone hurt you again."

Sam stood and walked over to the window. 'Dean needs to know everything.' Natalie's voice echoed through Sam's head. Taking a deep breath Sam asked. "Do you know why?"

"Why what Sam?"

"Why they picked me?" Sam turned and looked at his brother, and knew Dean had no clue. He hesitated a moment, knowing this part just might kill Dean. 'He has to know.' Natalie's voice again whispered. Sighing Sam looked back out the window. "You hustled Bruce, and pissed him off. He told me everything you did. Between each punch. He told me how you shook your ass as you took a shot. How you slowly took your shirt off, complaining about the heat. He even told me how you drank your damn beer."

A soft sob made Sam turn back to his brother. Dean had sunk back to the couch. "I am so sorry Sam." His voice was barely above a whisper. "If I'd known…"

"How could you?" Sam asked. "You forget I've watched you. Hell I've helped you hustle. You saw your mark's weakness, and took it."

Dean slowly raised his head. "That's why you hated me?"

"I never hated you Dean." Sam leaned against the wall. "I hated myself. I couldn't fight them off. Like you said, they used me as a punching bag, and all I could do was let them."

"There was four of them."

"That's no excuse." Sam's voice was suddenly louder. "I'm weak. Dad's pointed it out enough times. This just made it clear. I let them hit me, and when they got tired of hitting they…" Sam slowly slid to the floor. "I didn't think they could hurt me anymore. They proved me so wrong. I screamed and they laughed."

Everything that Sam was saying, was slowly connecting in Dean's mind. "Oh god Sammy." He stood, and on shaky legs, walked over to kneel beside his brother. "Did they…?" Dean's mouth refused to say the words.

Sam leaned his head back, his eyes suddenly dry. "I almost called you Friday after school. Beg you to come and get me. Drive me as far away as you could. I knew you would. All I had to do was call. But I was so afraid. They threatened you. They wanted me to tell you everything. Every night they waited for you at the bar. But there was no way I was going to let anything happen to you."

"Uhm Sam. I have a questions for you. If you don't want to answer, I'll understand."

Sam turned and looked at his brother. "You can ask me anything."

Dean took a deep breath, praying he wasn't about to make things worse. "Why did you leave to apartment Saturday? I mean you were gone before I even got up."

"I didn't go out Saturday." Sam looked down at his hands. "I was hiding in the closet. I woke up that morning and I don't know I just wanted to be alone. When I heard you leave I decided to move my stuff into Dad's room."

"What about Sunday?"

"Being alone wasn't helping." Sam whispered. "I woke up, it was still dark outside. I couldn't breathe. I just stepped outside for some air. I didn't walk that far. I could still see the roof of the apartment. When a van pulled up beside me I…" Sam closed his eyes suddenly having trouble breathing. "I don't know how, but I knew as the door slide closed, they weren't going to let me go this time.

The memory flooded into Sam's mind. As soon as he was in the van, cuffs were placed on his wrists and ankles. A blindfold tied around his eyes. Absently he started rubbing his wrists. Dean reached out and laid his hand over Sam's.

Sam looked at his brother. "I'm never going to be rid of them am I?"

"I want to tell you, you will." Dean said. "But I honestly have no idea."

The brothers sat there in silence both lost in their own minds.

"They raped me." Sam whispered. "All four of them. Between beatings. I lost track of days. Didn't even know how long I'd been gone, until I woke up in the hospital. Most of it happened in that damn van. Then I was blindfolded and carried into a house. I blacked out so many times, it's all just a blur of faces and sounds. I prayed for release."

Dean let his tears fall as he squeezed Sam's hands. "You're safe now Sam."

Sam shook his head. "No Dean you don't understand. I didn't pray to be rescued. I prayed for release. For the darkness to claim me and let me go. I wanted to die. I was weak and pathetic. I don't deserve to be alive."

Dean shifted to sit beside Sam pulling him close. "Don't ever think that again. You're the strongest person I know. We will get through this Sammy, I promise you."

Sam laid his head on Dean's shoulder and finally let himself go. Dean's heart torn into from the sound, but he would never let go of his little brother.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello again.**

**So now everything is out in the open. Enough sadness for a little while. Time for fun, and more healing.**

Bobby stood on the porch laughing, as Sam came around the corner way ahead of his brother. Running over Sam dropped and started doing pushups. He was half done by the time Dean dropped next to him. Dean got through the pushups a little faster than Sam was able to. The younger boys shoulder still ached from time to time. Sam had only done two sit ups when Dean started. They finished at almost the same time. Then they were up and running again. As they disappeared back around the corner Bobby took up his seat on the porch. He knew it would be awhile before they were done with the little obstacle course he'd set up for them.

The site of dust made Bobby stand back up. He wasn't expecting anyone. When a truck came into view Bobby feared it might be John. But the truck was too new to be John's. The truck pulled up in front of Bobby's house. When the driver door opened Bobby relaxed slightly and smiled.

"Ray it's been a long damn time." Bobby walked down the steps, holding his hand out. "What brings you around here?"

"Hey Bobby." Ray glanced at his truck, before moving away slightly. "Listen Bobby, I've got a huge favor to ask of you. A buddy of mine is in deep trouble, and needs me ASAP. I was on my way to deliver the most important person in my life, to a distant aunt of mine."

"I didn't know you had a kid." Bobby laughed. "You are the master of keeping secrets."

"You can say that again. She thinks I'm a trucker." Ray glanced back at the truck. "Can she stay here with you? It'll just be for a few days. You're the only one close enough that I'd trust her with."

"You might not, after I tell you something." Bobby said shifting his hat.

"What?"

"You're not the only one with kids." Bobby laughed, at the look from Ray. "Adopted me two boys. Ones sixteen the others twenty. You still want to leave your girl here?"

At that moment Sam came running out of the junkyard, Dean close behind. Making a sharp turn, Sam jumped and landed on the front porch.

"Take that old man." He called turning to Dean. "You so were in my dust."

Dean was bent over forcing in air. "Shut up bitch."

"Jealous jerk." Sam laughed, then noticed the truck, and man standing next to Bobby. "Sorry Bobby didn't know you had a customer."

"Not a customer." Bobby explained. "Ray this is Sam and Dean, and usually they are a lot better behaved."

Ray shook Dean's hand then Sam's. He looked at Bobby. "Why do those names sound familiar?"

"Our last name is Winchester." Dean said. "At one time, John Winchester was our father."

Ray nodded. "I've heard of him, never hunted with him though. But that's not where I've heard the names."

"Daddy, why are we stopped." The back door opened, and the four men turned.

"Natalie." Sam said, a smile spreading across his face.

Natalie returned the smile. "Sam." Jumping out of the truck, she ran to Sam throwing her arms around his neck.

Ray groaned. "That's where I've heard the names."

Natalie stood on the porch, and watched her father drive away. Part of her was confused over what was happening. But the biggest part of her was jumping for joy. Sam. She was going to spend a few days with Sam.

"Well young lady, are you going to stay out on the porch?" Bobby asked holding the door open. "We have a few ground rules to go over."

Natalie walked into the house. She couldn't help but smile seeing books lying everywhere. "Oh I think I'm going to like it here."

Bobby smiled. "Sam, put her things in the room then get your ass back down here."

"Yes sir." Sam said carrying Natalie's bags up the stairs.

"If you keep smiling like that your face will be stuck that way." Dean whispered from behind Natalie.

"I just can't believe how good he's doing."

"Don't you mean how good he's looking?" Dean smiled at the blush that was coloring Natalie's cheeks. "That's what I thought."

Sam ran back down, stopping at the bottom of the stairs. "What?"

"Nothing Sammy boy." Dean said, turning Natalie, and gently nudging her toward the couch.

Bobby looked around the room, he could almost feel the pinging hormones. Sighing he said. "Alright a few ground rules. Natalie will be with us for a few days, so there will be no more just walking into the bathroom. Lock the damn door. Knock if it's closed. The guest room is now completely a girl zone. There is absolutely no reason for anyone, but Natalie to be in that room. After showers everyone will dress in the bathroom. No more running around in just a towel."

Natalie looked down at her hands blushing even more.

Dean raised his hand. Bobby glared at him. Dean smiled. "Can we still burp and fart?" Sam laughed.

Bobby rolled his eyes, looking at Natalie, he said. "Forgive them young lady, they can't help being, Idjits." Bobby headed to the door. "Now come on Dean we need to finish up that car. Sam grab the phones if they ring."

Dean paused at the door looking back. "You know, Bobby never said you two had to keep a state between you." Dean smiled, as he followed Bobby outside.

Sam ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry about him."

Natalie smiled. "You talked to him."

"I promised you I would." Sam said looking everywhere but at Natalie. Suddenly her being here was so very real. "Uhm I should show you to your room."

Natalie stood. "Okay."

Sam headed up the stairs followed by Natalie. "This one's yours. The bathroom is there. Bobby's room is down that way. Dean and I sleep there."

"Okay."

"I should uh." Sam looked down at himself. "I was going to…"

"Do you want me to call you?"

Sam spun around to face her. Natalie was smiling brightly, holding her phone up. "Why would you call me?"

"You're about to get in the shower right?" Natalie winked.

Sam laughed. "I'm being a little strange aren't I?"

"Completely." Natalie took a step toward Sam. "How are you?"

"Great." Sam answered. "A little sore, just beat my brother in an obstacle course."

"Really." One eyebrow shot up, a wicked smile turning her lips. "So then you're tired? Maybe even a little weak?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Good." Natalie had him pinned to the wall and was tickling him.

Sam laughed sliding to the floor. Natalie went with him sitting on his stomach, and mercilessly tickled him.

"Stop." Sam gasped.

Natalie paused. "Hurting?"

Sam took a few breaths. "No, just wanted to breathe."

Natalie went back to tickling. "Not a reason to stop." But she soon learned she shouldn't have paused. Sam reached up pulled her down and rolled over until she was pinned under him. He soon had both her wrist in one of his hands, his other hovering over her rib. "So not fair." She said trying to pull her wrists out.

"Funny I think it's very fair."

"Sam is everything okay?" Dean called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Everything's fine Dean." Sam called back.

Dean took a step up the stairs. He could see Sam on the floor. "I thought I heard you scream."

"You did." Sam said not looking at his brother. "And you might hear a few more." Sam turned and smiled at Dean. "I'm fine honest. For now just ignore the screams."

Dean smiled and nodded. "I'm going to turn my music on." Dean stepped back down the stairs. "It might be pretty loud, so if you really need me send Natalie."

Sam looked back down at Natalie. "I'll do that."

"Oh you two so do not play fare." Natalie said glaring up at Sam.

"You started it." Sam said. "And I warned you."

"You never said I couldn't fight back."

Sam wiggled his finger, Natalie jerked. "You didn't give me a warning. I think we're even." Sam tickled Natalie making her scream. When she was gasping for breath, he stopped and moved off her.

Sitting up she glared at him. "We are so not even."

Sam stood holding his hand to her. She took it and he pulled her to her feet. "I know." Turning he walked into his room, closing the door. Leaning against the door he took a few deep breaths. His ribs hurt but it was worth it. Once the pain had subsided some he grabbed a change of clothes. He was just about to open the door when his phone rang. Grabbing it he glanced at the ID and laughed. "Hello."

"Hey what are you doing?" Natalie asked.

"I was just about to get in the shower."

"Really?"

"I would have already been in and out but I was distracted."

"Oh that's too bad."

Sam opened the door, laughing, when he saw her leaning against the doorframe, of her room. "So what are you doing?"

"Right now, I'm looking at a sweaty guy that really needs a shower."

"Really should I be jealous?"

"Maybe a little. He's really cute."

Sam knew he was blushing by the way her smile grew. Rolling his eyes he shook his head. "I'm going to take a shower now."

"Okay I think the guy I'm watching is going to, also."

Sighing Sam walked toward the bathroom. "Later."

"Later."

Sam hung up and walked into the bathroom.

"Don't forget to lock the door." Natalie called.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello dear reader.**

**I cannot say how happy I am that everyone is liking my story. **

**So anyway here is the next chapter. A little warning that the next few chapters, (after this one) will be mostly Sam and Natalie. But they are some of my favorite. I hope you will like them as well. **

Are you sure?" Bobby asked. "Balls. No I'll come. No just me. Well I'm sorry but it's me or nothing. They are but…Look do you want me to come help or not? Fine I'll be there by tomorrow night. I'm sorry, my transporter is in the damn shop. Just stay in the motel until I get there. Well then stop the damn bleeding." Bobby slammed the phone back on the charger as Sam came in.

"Problem Bobby?"

"Where's your brother?"

Sam smiled. "Taking a nap. He was up late last night watching a horror marathon. But he still got up to exercise with me."

"I would think he'd seen enough horror to last him a life time."

"He was watching with Natalie. She loves them." Sam shrugged. "Who was on the phone?"

"Rufus." Bobby grumbled. "Dumb ass has gotten himself into a mess. Wants me to come help him."

"Dean can go with, if you need help." Sam said. "He's been aching for a hunt."

"You're kidding right?" Bobby laughed. "I promised Natalie's Daddy that I would be here the whole time. Well I've got to go, so Dean is now in charge."

"Dean's in charge of what?" Dean asked, as he stumbled into the kitchen.

"Those two." Bobby said. "I've got to go help Rufus. You stay and make sure those two continue to be good."

Dean saluted. "You can count on me Bobby."

Bobby grumbled. "I doubt it, but you're the only one I've got. I'll call when I get there, and figure out what the hell he's gotten into."

"Sounds good."

Natalie came in the house just as Bobby was heading out. "Where's Bobby going in such a hurry?"

"Help a friend." Sam answered.

"Yep." Dean said clapping his hands. "And he's not the only one. Caleb called, he needs my help with… something."

"Dean you just told Bobby you'd be here."

"If I told him about Caleb, he wouldn't have went to help Rufus." Dean grabbed his coat and pulled it on. "There's enough food, so you two won't have to leave the house for anything. I'll only be gone a day maybe two. And I'll be just one state away, four hour drive tops." Dean looked around, finding his keys by the door. Turning he faced Natalie. "His pain pills are by the bed. He hasn't needed them in a few days, but if he over does his workout he might. He might need help with that cut on his back. It really needs to be lotion after every shower."

"Dean I can take care of myself."

Dean ignored Sam. "You've got my number call me first. If I don't answer call Bobby."

Natalie smiled and nodded. "Got it, you first then Bobby."

"He usually needs a nap after lunch." Dean said scratching his head. "I think that's everything. Like I said I should be home in one no more than two days. I'll call when I head home." Dean had the door open and was stepping out when he stopped and looked back. "Oh and remember all of Bobby's rules. Stay out of her room Sammy."

Sam groaned. "Just go help Caleb."

Dean laughed closing the door. Sam walked over and locked all the locks.

"I kind of feel locked in." Natalie said. "And hungry."

"Bobby ordered pizza just before he got the call." Sam said. "It should be here in about fifteen minutes. Hope you like leftovers because I think he ordered three of four."

"Cold pizza has been my breakfast many times." Natalie said heading into the living room. "So how about helping me finish my movie binge."

Sam groaned. "Isn't there anything else we can watch?"

"What's wrong Winchester? Afraid you're going to have nightmares?"

_Just let the pain go away. Sam prayed. He could hear movement around him but didn't bother to open his eyes. It wouldn't matter anyway. He had come to once with one of them on top of him. The pain so bad he cried out. Just let the darkness take me. A hand touched his face and Sam couldn't help but jerk away._

"_So you are awake." Max said. "Good you're no fun when you're out."_

"_He's lasting a lot longer than any of the others." Bruce said. _

_Sam felt himself being moved. Sam squeezed his eyes shut. Please just let the darkness take me._

"Sam wake up." Natalie shook Sam. He was moaning and tossing around. Dean hadn't told her what to do if this happened. Sam moaned again, his face contorting in pain. Leaning over until her mouth was next to Sam's ear, Natalie whispered. "You're safe Sam." She placed a light kiss on his ear. "No one can hurt you anymore."

Sam stilled opening his eyes. "Nat."

Natalie smiled. "Hey Sam."

Sam looked around, the dream slowly fading from his mind. Sitting up, he looked at her again. "Did I wake you?"

"A little." Natalie answered shrugging. "I was reading. Just laid my book down, and turned the light off, when I heard you."

"Sorry."

"Don't ever be sorry." Natalie smiled, looking around. "It gave me an excuse to be in your room."

"Bobby never said you couldn't." Sam pointed out.

"Very true." Natalie stood. "But I'm sure I shouldn't be." She turned to leave, stopping. She turned back. "Unless you...I could sleep…" Natalie sighed. "Would you like me to stay in here?"

Sam shook his head. "I'll be fine."

Natalie crossed her arms narrowing her eyes. "Why do I have a feeling that translates to, I will do everything in my power to stay awake."

"I don't know because that's not what I said." Sam smiled. "Go back to bed, I promise I'll be fine." Nodding Natalie left the room. She was soon coming back in, carrying her pillow, and the blanket off her bed. "Natalie what are you doing?"

"What you told me to do." Natalie said as she spread the blanket on Dean's bed. "I'm going back to bed." She climbed into the bed, and snuggled down facing Sam. "Don't worry I don't snore. Well I've never heard myself snore at least."

Sam laid back down, facing her. "You really are crazy you know that?"

"Yep." Natalie said closing her eyes. "Good night Sam."

"Good night Natalie."


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello again my wonderful readers.**

**Okay so this chapter was really short, so I snatched the first part of the next chapter (it was REALLY long). So this chapter is going to end kind of strange, but please stick with me. I promise it will be worth it. (And if you understood that your week is starting as crazy as mine.)**

**So, as I warned, Dean and Bobby are off hunting for the next few chapters. Some asked if Dean was hunting the guys that hurt Sam…Sorry, not yet.**

**Now enough rambling, on with the story. **

"Ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, come on five more." Natalie cheered. Sam was doing chin ups on a bar he'd rigged up. "That's twenty."

Sam smiled as he dropped to the ground. "Not bad for the first time." He took the water bottle from her and drank.

"You shouldn't push yourself so hard." Natalie's voice was full of concern. "Let yourself heal."

"I am." Sam said. "But it will heal my way." He smiled at her, kissing her cheek. "Trust me, I know how far I can go."

"Fine." Natalie sighed. "So now what, after you shower of course."

Sam shrugged. "Not much to do around here but read, work on cars and watch TV."

"Reading is fun, but not really a two person thing." Natalie said thinking. "I barely know how to drive, let alone work on a car. I guess TV it is. I'll search the channels while you shower."

"Deal."

They walked back into the house. Natalie plopped down on the couch while Sam headed up the stairs. Turning on the TV, Natalie started flipping through the channels. By the time Sam came back down, she was watching a show on aliens.

"Oh, I so don't think so." Sam said sitting down next to her. He reached for the remote, but she held it away. "Give me that."

"Nope sorry." Natalie said. "I like this. Besides, don't you believe in aliens? I know you believe in ghosts, vampires and zombies. So why not aliens?"

"If someone could travel across the universe, why in the hell would they come here?" Sam answered. "Now give me."

"No."

Sam knew he could easily grab it from her, but what fun was easy. He sat back letting her think she had won. He then pounced. He tickled her making her drop the remote.

"Stop it." Natalie laughed, trying to push Sam away.

Sam caught one of her hands, pining it behind her. His face suddenly very close. "Make me."

Natalie narrowed her eyes, quickly getting her other hand to his side and tickling. They rolled off the couch Natalie landing on top of Sam. "Got you Winchester." She said, as she pinned both of his hands down hovering over him.

Sam looked around. "But for how long?"

"Give me a second." Deep down Natalie knew he could beat her in a second. The fact he was letting her win a little, made her smile. "You know, I never did tickle you until you wet yourself."

"You tried." Sam said. "You going to try again?"

Natalie shrugged. "Maybe."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Or." He easily rolled pining her under him. His smile completely took Natalie's breath away. She suddenly desperately wanted those lips closer. Sam slowly leaned down. Natalie held her breath waiting. She felt the feather touch of his lips touching hers. Then he was gone. Opening her eyes Natalie frowned to see Sam standing.

"Sam." Natalie sat up.

Sam ran his hand through his hair. "I'm so sorry. I…" Sam turned, he looked like a wild animal getting ready to flee.

Natalie quickly stood grabbing Sam's hand. "There's nothing to be sorry about."

"I shouldn't have…" Sam shook his head again, trying to pull away from her. Natalie held his hand tight in both of hers. "Natalie please."

"Answer me one question." Sam stopped pulling, but didn't look at her. Natalie took it as a good sign. "Are you pulling away from me because you're not ready? If that's it then okay I'll wait. But, if you're pulling away because of what I told you, please don't." Sam turned his head toward her slightly. "My nightmares ended months ago. Honestly, they've been completely replaced."

"With what?" Sam whispered.

Natalie stepped into Sam's space, laying her head onto his arm. "Again honestly, dreams of you. Your smile. Your laugh." She looked up at him. "I moved on from my pain. But I will never push you through yours."

Sam reached a hand out, Natalie noticed it shook slightly. She took it and helped it to touch her face. She smiled at him, leaning into his touch. Running his thumb down her check, he touched the edge of her mouth. Again Natalie closed her eyes, tilting her head back slightly. Again his lips touched hers lightly, at first, then a little more pressure. When he broke the kiss, she opened her eyes smiling.

"I guess I'll let you choose the next show."

Sam smiled. "Thanks."

Still holding Sam's hand, Natalie pulled him to the couch and sat down. Sam picked the remote up off the floor. But he didn't bother to change the channel.

After the aliens, they watched the history of Bigfoot, then a look into lake monsters. When a show on alien abductions started Sam groaned and turned the TV off.

"Enough TV." He tossed the remote onto the coffee table. "Besides it's almost time for dinner."

Natalie stood and stretched. "So let's go search the cabinets, and see what's for dinner."

Sam stood and followed her into the kitchen. Natalie was opening cabinets and closing them again. She soon stood in the middle of the kitchen. "What's wrong didn't find anything?"

"Oh I found plenty." Natalie answered. "I found about twenty cans of soup, ten cans of Spam, I have no idea how many boxes of Mac n Cheese." She threw up her hands sitting down at the small table. "Oh and there are packages of some kind of meat in the freezer. This is Dean's idea of being stocked?"

Sam smiled. "Pretty much."

"I guess its Mac and Spam."

"Hey don't knock it, I pretty much grow up on that stuff." Sam walked over and started pulling things out of the cabinets. "How about I fix dinner, you clean up."

"Fair enough."

Soon the kitchen was full of the sounds and smells of cooking. Natalie had to admit it smelled kind of good. But that might be just because she hadn't eaten anything since her breakfast of cereal. When Sam sat a plate in front of her she took a deep breath.

"Okay so what do you call this?"

"Dean's Special 53." Sam answered smiling. "It's one of my favorites."

"How many Dean's specials are there?" Natalie asked as she poked at the food. It smelled good and looked good. She wasn't sure if she was ready for the taste part.

Sam thought a minute. "All in all 326. All of them costing under five dollars." Natalie couldn't help but smile at the pure pride she heard in Sam's voice. "I promise it won't kill you."

Sighing Natalie took a small bit. "Wow this is good." She filled her fork again taking a bigger bite. "How did you make this with just what I saw?"

"Nope sorry." Sam said suddenly looking very serious. "I can't give away my family's cooking secrets." He stayed serious for two seconds before smiling. "It's really nothing special. I added a few splashes of hot sauce to the Mac n Cheese. I soaked the Spam in the tomato soup for a little while before frying it."

"How did Dean come up with this?"

"Having to cook for a very picky little brother." Sam answered with a small shrug. "When I was a kid I got tired of pizza. Plus eating out all the time wasn't cheap. So Dean had to figure ways to feed me. Mac, Spam, Tuna, Soup, and Raman were quickly staples on our dinner table."

"I've never really liked Raman." Natalie said. "No matter the flavor it always seemed to taste the same."

"But you've never had, Dean Noodles." Sam said. "For one week I ate nothing but Dean Noodles. Dean got so damn tired of making them he refused to make them for three months."

Natalie sat back her plate clean, her stomach happy. "Do we have stuff to make Dean Noodles?"

Sam shook his head. "I was going to make that tonight but we're missing a couple things."

"Maybe we could run to the store tomorrow."

"Maybe." Sam said standing, picking up his and Natalie's plate.

"I thought I was supposed to clean up."

"Not much to clean." Sam said putting the plates in the sink. "I clean as I cook."

Natalie still came over to help.

Once everything was washed, dried, and put away they made their way back to the living room. Natalie walked around the room, looking at the different books. "You're uncle reads some very interesting books. I bet he believes in aliens."

"You'd lose." Sam said. "Bobby believes in a lot of things, aliens will never be one of them."

Natalie faced Sam. "So what do you believe in? Come on you know all my weird crazy wacky beliefs. I think it only fair you share."

Sam laughed. "Okay fine." He walked over to where she was, looking at some of the books. He picked up one and held it out to her. "This was the first book I read by myself." Natalie took it. The book was beautiful. The leather cover was old and slightly warn. She could tell right away that it had been read many times. Carefully opening it she flipped through a few pages. There were wonderful ink sketches of witches and vampires. A fairy glared up at her.

"You do believe in supernatural things."

"More than you can ever imagine." Sam whispered. "But only certain ones. I don't believe in Bigfoot, or aliens." Natalie smiled at him a second before continuing to turn through the book. He stopped her at one page. "Werewolves aren't like you see them in horror movies." The picture was a man, on his knees, he had claws and his teeth were canine like, but other than that he looked human.

Walking over, Natalie sat down on the couch, gently placing the book on her lap. She glanced at Sam. "Tell me more."

Sam sat down next to her. "I really don't like talking about it."

"Why not? It's a fascinating and wonderful part of our world. I try and talk to Daddy about it all the time." Natalie sighed looking back down at the book. "He always changes the subject."

"So how about we do that now?" Sam said taking the book and closing it. He placed it on the side table. "You can read it later if you want."

**I know…I know…that's a terrible place to end. But it was the best place I could find. On the bright side the next chapter will be longer.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Welcome back! **

**So as promised here is the next, longer, chapter. I am very nervous of leaving this with a T rating. But I've seen other stories that are much more graphic then this, with a T rating. So as always, please let me know if I should raise the rating.**

**This was one of my favorite chapters to write. I hope you enjoy it.**

Sighing Natalie pulled her legs under her turning to face Sam. "Fine then what do you want to do?" Sam shrugged. Natalie thought a moment before smiling. "I know we'll do Truth or Dare."

Sam laughed, shaking his head. "I'm not a twelve year old girl, at a sleepover."

"Actually, you are kind of one of those." Natalie said. "I mean, this is your house, and I'm sleeping over."

"No."

"Do you know why girls play Truth or Dare?"

"To see what embarrassing things they can get their 'friends' to do or say."

"Some, that's true." Natalie sighed. "But, it's also a good way to get to know someone quickly. How about this, nothing bad, or mean. And all the questions stay away from…certain times in our life."

Sam sighed, sitting back. "Fine, but I hold the right to stop the game, if I start feeling like a girl."

Natalie laughed. "Deal. Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

"Where were you born?"

"Lawrence Kansas." Sam answered. "Do I have to say it every time?"

"Yep."

"Fine, Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

"Did you play with Barbie's when you were little?"

Natalie laughed. "Of course I did. Although mine were actually aliens here watching us earthlings. My turn, Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"No. Truth or Dare."

"Dare." Natalie smiled.

Sam looked around. Reaching over he picked up a can of soda. "I dare you to drink this."

"Okay gross." Natalie said, taking the soda. "What if I refuse?"

Sam thought a moment. "I get to ask you two, slightly personal questions."

Natalie brought the can to her lips, then shook her head handing it back to Sam. "I can't that is just way too gross."

Sam took the can and downed it in one gulp. He smiled at the shocked look on Natalie's face. "It was my soda from last night. And before you ask, yes it was nasty. Now I get two slightly personal questions."

"Shoot."

"Did you really have a crush on me?" Natalie blushed, looking down at her hands. Sam poked her knee. "Come on you have to answer."

Taking a deep breath, she raised her head and looked at him. "Fine, yes and it's not really in the past tense."

Sam grinned. "Oh really?"

"Is that your second question?"

"How long have you been crushing?"

Natalie groaned. "Really, you had to word it that way?" Sam smiled and nodded. "Fine, since the day you walked into our English class."

"Wow." It was Sam's turn to blush.

"My turn, Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

"Did you even notice all the girls staring at you?"

Sam titled his head. "What girls?"

Natalie threw her head back and laughed. "Just what I thought." Looking at Sam, him still with a confused look, Natalie said. "You really are one of those guys that have no clue how gorgeous they are."

"I'm not." Sam shook his head. "Dean's the girl magnet. Hell, he even had teachers chasing him."

Studying him a moment, Natalie realized he truly had no clue. "Sam was your mother pretty?"

"Very."

"What about your father? Is he handsome?"

Sam shrugged. "I guess. He's strong and fearless."

Nodding, Natalie leaned forward slightly. "And we know Dean's handsome."

"Everyone knows that." Sam laughed.

"So tell me this Sam Winchester. If your family are all pretty, strong, fearless, and handsome, isn't it kind of genetics, that you would be also?" Sam shrugged slightly. Sitting back Natalie sighed. "You're turn."

"Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

Sam thought a minute. "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

Natalie laughed. "Seriously? Fine, when I was young I wanted to be a history teacher. Then an Anthropology professor. Now I'm thinking of studying Cryptozoology."

"I see a slight pattern." Sam said smiling. "Your turn."

"Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

Natalie got a little gleam in her eyes. She looked around the room. "I dare you…" She looked back at Sam a small smile on her lips. "To kiss me."

"Natalie."

"What?" The look of pure innocence washed over her face. "Are you refusing? Remember I get two slightly personal questions if you refuse."

Rolling his eyes Sam leaned over and quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek. Before she could say anything Sam's phone rang. Pulling it out of his pocket he answered. "Hey Dean." Sam's smile slowly fell as he stood and left the room. Natalie was used to it, her father did it almost every time his phone rang.

Picking back up the book, Natalie opened it to the first page and started reading. She had read almost five pages before Sam came walking back in. He collapsed back on the couch, a look of worry etched on his face.

"Dean okay?"

"Yeah." Sam leaned his head back. "But it's going to take longer than he thought. Same with Bobby." He turned his head to look at her. "Looks like you're stuck with me for a while."

Natalie shrugged, turning back to the book. "I can think of worse things, to be stuck with."

"Thanks I guess." Sam said.

Grabbing a napkin Natalie used it as a bookmark. "I'm going to take a bath. You be good."

Sam smiled. "I'll try."

Standing, Natalie headed upstairs with the book. She placed it on the table by her bed. She quickly grabbed her towels and bath stuff before heading into the bathroom. Closing and locking the door she turned on the water to get hot. Grabbing her favorite hair clamp out of her bath bag, she twisted her hair up and clamped it. She had just washed her hair that morning so didn't need to again. But she hadn't dared to take a bath since getting to Bobby's, but she desperately missed it. Once the water was hot enough she set the plug and tossed a bath ball in. The wonderful smell of lavender instantly filled the room. Undressing Natalie slid into the water. It was just above almost too hot, and she loved it. As her body relaxed she let her mind wander, and its favorite subject was the other teen in the house.

Deciding not to fight it Natalie closed her eyes and thought of Sam. Watching him work out, cook for her, and that wonderful smile. Then without warning her mind replayed their two kisses so far. They had been nice, there was no doubt about that. Natalie just wanted to find out if it could get better.

When the water started cooling and Natalie was seconds from wrinkling she pulled the plug and stood. Turning on the shower she rinsed herself and stepped out. Grabbing her towel she started drying herself off. Picking up her huge fuzzy towel she wrapped it around herself and then froze. Where were her clothes? Replaying her actions she groaned. She hadn't grabbed any.

"Just great." Natalie sighed. "Oh well." Rewrapping her towel, she made sure it was secure. Taking her other towel she threw it over her shoulder and grabbed her bath bag. Opening the door slightly she poked her head out. The lights downstairs were all off. Which meant Sam was upstairs. His door was closed. Taking a deep breath Natalie quickly but carefully made her way to her room. She didn't remember it being this damn far. Just as she was about to walk into her room she heard.

"You're breaking the rules."

Squeaking she jumped and turned around. Her breath caught. Sam was leaning against his doorway, arms crossed. But what she couldn't seem to stop looking at was his bare chest. He was slightly tanned and Natalie could clearly see the start of well-formed muscles. He was watching her a small smile gracing his lips.

"I…I forgot my clothes." Natalie stammered finally finding her voice.

"I can see that." Sam's eyes slowly trailed down her.

Natalie griped her towel tighter. "I'm fully covered." It was true, her favorite towel was huge. It wrapped around her twice and went all the way to her knees. But the knowledge of what was under said towel, was what was making her blush. "Last year, I wore a dress to a school dance, that…" The memory slammed into her mind, and she gasped.

Sam saw and knew. Straightening he closed the distance between them. He was so close she could feel his heat, but he wasn't touching her. "I was thinking. I didn't get my last turn."

"Oh."

"It's only fair don't you think?" Natalie could only nod. "Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

Sam smiled. "Would you like me to give you a real kiss?"

Not trusting her voice, all Natalie could do was nod slightly.

Sam reached a hand up and ran it down her check. She leaned into his touch. His finger reached up and undid the clip holding her hair up. As the clip fell to the floor, her hair cascaded around her shoulders. Running his fingers through her hair he leaned down and feathered his lips across hers. His grip tightened in her hair, as he pulled her close, and deepened the kiss. When his tongue ghosted over her lips, she moaned slightly, opening to him. Their tongues met briefly before Sam broke the kiss.

His hand still tangled in her hair, Natalie looked into his eyes. They stood that way for what seemed like forever until Sam kissed her again. When his lips slowly moved down to her neck, Natalie tilted her head giving him complete access. His lips sent a chill down her. Hesitantly she reached out and laid her hands on his waist. When he continued to kiss moving to the other side, Natalie slowly ran her hands up his chest. Their lips meet again, deeper more demanding. This time, when they broke apart, they were both panting for breath.

"I should…" Sam's voice was deeper, husky. It sent a small shiver down Natalie. He ran a finger down her cheek, lightly touching her kiss swollen lips. Closing his eyes he started to draw away from her.

Natalie grabbed his hand holding it to her face. "Why didn't you kiss me like that downstairs?"

"I wanted to." Sam answered. "I'm…"

Natalie took his face in her hands making him look at her. "I'm scared too. But I'm not scared of you."

"Are you sure?"

"Mostly." Natalie said, with a small smile. "I'm sure I like your kisses. I trust you Sam. Do you trust me?"

"Completely."

Her smile grew, as she wrapped her fingers behind his neck, and pulled him down into a kiss. This time she was the one that moved to his neck. Up to his ear. "Then don't stop." She whispered as she lightly bit his earlobe.

Sam wrapped his arms around her pulling her close, and claiming her lips. He spun her pinning her against the wall. His kissing quickly went from careful and sweet to possessive and demanding. Natalie answered in turn. Her hands slid up his chest, caressing each muscle as they went. She squeaked slightly when her feet left the ground. Sam smiled as he trailed kisses down to just above the towel.

Lifting his head he looked deep into her eyes. Smiling mischievously she said. "I dare you."

The growl that escaped sent a strange warmth all through Natalie. Sam claimed her lips again, easily lifting her and walking to her bed. He sat her on the edge.

The smile returned to her lips. "You're breaking the rules."

Sam leaned down his face inches from hers. "So are you." Natalie knew if she asked him to stop, he would in a heartbeat. She also knew that was the last thing she wanted him to do. Sam took ahold of her towel, he hesitated a second before removing it. Natalie suddenly felt very exposed. His eyes roamed over every inch of her. Before she could register embarrassment, Sam pushed her back hovering over her. "You're beautiful."

His lips started tracing a line from her neck down her torso. Soon her entire body felt as if it was a tingling mass. She realized at that instant that she had totally lost control of her body. It answered only to Sam now. His hands and lips claimed every inch of her. Her mind was lost to the sensation every touch did to her. When he was suddenly face to face with her and kissing her Natalie moaned into his mouth. As their tongues again did their seductive dance, Natalie felt his hand slide down her body he stopped at her thighs. Breaking the kiss Sam looked at her again.

"Are you sure."

Natalie fought to regain her mind even for just a moment. Taking a few breaths she ran her hands up Sam's chest. "I'm sure if you stop I just might die."

Sam smiled. "We can't have that, can we?" Diving for her neck again she let out a loud sigh as she felt his hand touch her. Again her mind and body was lost to her. She felt Sam's weight shift as he was completely hovering over her. Their eyes meet. Natalie opened to him and nodded slightly. As he moved she felt her world explode around her. He held her close kissing her neck. "Are you okay?"

Natalie's eyes were squeezed shut as she tried to focus on her breathing, but all she could seem to focus on was the extremely full feeling. "I'm okay." She finally said. As the first feeling of shock subsided, it was quickly replaced with the want and need for Sam to move. Not really knowing how to say it Natalie shifted her hips slightly. This caused an almost pained look to cross Sam's face.

"God don't do that."

"Don't do what?" Natalie said shifting again, this time pushing up a little. "This."

Sam took the hint.

Soon their bodies were moving in perfect harmony. They exploded together, Sam collapsing on top of Natalie. They laid that way each trying to reclaim their senses. Sam seemed to recover faster moving off her. Natalie groaned not wanting to lose the warmth.

"Did I hurt you?" Sam said stretching out next to her.

Natalie shifted curling into Sam. "Right now I'm nothing but a numb tingly mess." She cuddled closer, taking Sam's arm and putting it over her. "And I'm cold."

Sam smiled. It took him a little effort, but he soon was able to get the covers over them. "Better?"

Natalie cuddled close. "Mmm, Better."

Sam kissed her forehead. "Good night."

"Most defiantly."


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello again.**

**Not much to say today. As always thank you for reading, and taking the time to leave a quick review. **

**How about some (more or less) normal teenage hanging out? **

Fighting through the fog of sleep, Sam wondered a moment what time it was. Feeling a hand on his chest instantly had him awake. Looking down he smiled. Natalie was snuggled against him her hand on his chest. The last night flooded through his mind, and his smile grew. The memory of no nightmares last night also came to him. Sighing he wrapped an arm around Natalie's shoulder and decided to go back to sleep. Closing his eyes he heard a faint sound.

"Shit." Sam cussed as he threw the covers off, jumped out of bed and ran to his room.

Natalie sat up. "Sam what's wrong?"

"Hey Dean." She heard Sam say. "I'm sorry I forgot my phone in my room. I was outside. She was too. Yeah. Dean did you call for something, other than yelling at me? Okay fine. Be careful." Sam walked back in collapsing onto the bed.

"Big brother mad?"

"He's been calling for the past hour. He had just turned toward home, when I answered." Sam answered. "He's finished helping Caleb, but he's worried about Bobby."

"So sounds like we'll be alone even longer." Natalie leaned over kissing Sam. "I think I'm okay with that."

Sam narrowed his eyes. "You think." Before she could react, he had her rolled over and pinned to the bed. He kissed her until she let out a soft moan. "How about now?"

"Now I'm hungry." Natalie said. "And honestly a little sore."

Concern washed over Sam's face and he rolled off her. "Oh God I'm so sorry."

Natalie laughed as she sat up. "Don't be. It's just you're…" She glanced down at him then looked away blushing. "Dibs on the bathroom." Throwing back the covers she grabbed her towel from the floor and ran to the bathroom.

A little over an hour later the two teens sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast. A comfortable silence had settled over them, each lost in their own thoughts.

Sam finally sat back. "I was thinking, we could make a quick trip to the store. Add a few things to our wonderful selection of food."

"I would love that." Natalie sighed. "When can we go?"

Sam shrugged. "I guess I could skip working out for today." He smiled as he stood. "I got a pretty good work out last night.

Natalie rolled her eyes. "You're not the one that's still sore."

"Do you have to keep reminding me?"

"Yep." Natalie stood. "You make a list while I finish getting ready."

When she came back down the stairs, Sam was pulling on his shoes. He looked up to say something but the words were caught in his throat. Natalie had chosen to dress up slightly. She was wearing a cute full skirt sundress. When she spun the skirt flared out slightly. Grecian sandals covered her feet, the strings going up her thigh slightly. Since she had washed her hair that morning, she had decided to French braid it, to keep it out of her face.

"What do you think?" Natalie asked spinning slightly. "Too much?"

Sam finally shook his head. "You look great."

"Why thank you dear sir. You ready to go?"

Sam stood and looked down at himself. "I feel a little underdressed."

"You look wonderful." Natalie smiled. "Now which of the many cars can we take?"

"Any that match a key hanging by the door." Sam answered pointing toward the door. There were several hooks hanging by the door each hook had at least one set of keys hanging on it.

"Oh goody, Eeny Miny Minie Moe." Natalie stood and stared at the keys.

Sam reached over her and grabbed a set. "I know this one runs, Dean just fixed it."

"Moe it is." Natalie said taking Sam's hand.

Sam couldn't remember having that much fun at the store ever, in his whole life. Natalie seemed to be able to make anything fun. She even started to sway to the overhead music. When Sam refused to dance with her, she turned and started dancing with two little girls. Soon all three of them were laughing. The mother just smiled at Natalie.

At the check-out, Sam saw the way the cashier was eyeing Natalie. But when she hooked her arm with Sam's and laid her head on his shoulder, the cashier gave Sam a slight nod.

"I'm hungry." Natalie announced as they put the groceries into the car.

"There's a good place not far." Sam said opening her door. "But, there will be a lunch rush."

"That's okay." Natalie said kissing Sam's cheek before getting in.

Sam shook his head, as he walked over and got behind the wheel. "It might be a long wait, that's all."

Natalie took his hand. "Drive, or I start eating whatever's closest." She lifted Sam's hand to her mouth. "You've been warned."

Laughing Sam started the car. "Okay fine, don't say I didn't warn you."

When they pulled into the parking lot of the diner it was indeed packed. Sam found a parking spot and looked at her. "Last chance."

"Nope this looks cute." Natalie opened the door and got out. As Sam walked around the car their hands seemed to find each other. Walking hand in hand into the diner they were greeted by a smiling waitress dressed in fifties clothes.

"Welcome to City Diner. How many?"

"Two." Natalie answered. "And we're not picky."

"Oh bless you're hearts. I just happen to have a two seat right this way." The woman led them through the crowded restaurant. In the very back was indeed a two seat booth. "No one ever seems to want to sit here. Don't worry about being forgotten, I'm your waitress. Names Natty."

"Mines Natalie." Natalie smiled.

Natty smiled giving Natalie a quick hug. "Two kindred spirits, we are. Menus are on the table, I'll be back in a sec to take your order."

And with that Natty was gone. Natalie sat down across from Sam. "I am so glad we came here. This is so cute."

Sam just smiled. Natty was back quickly took their order and was again gone. Natalie looked around studying the décor. It was done just like she would imagine a diner back in the fifties. Even the music was from that era. When her eyes came back to Sam, he was staring at her.

"Do I have something on my face?" Natalie asked.

"No."

"Then why are you staring at me?" Sam shrugged. Natalie sighed. "So what do you want to do tonight?"

"We can do whatever you want to."

Natty interrupted them by bringing their food. Once her hands were empty Natty leaned on the booth where Natalie was sitting and faced Sam. "Just a little FYI, I'd keep a tight hold on this one. Five guys have been checking her out, since you two walked in."

"There are seven guys watching her." Sam said. "You missed the two at the counter."

Natty laughed. "So I did. I'll swing by later, just wave if you need anything."

Natalie looked around the restaurant. "I don't see anyone watching me."

"The two guys at the far end of the counter. Two tables away two guys and a girl, the guy wearing a ball cap. The table just inside the door four guys, one hasn't taken his eyes from you. By the bathroom, guy buy himself, I'm pretty sure he's taken a picture of you." Natalie turned looking at each guy. A couple was kind of cute, but mostly creepy.

"That was only five."

"Four tables away guy with, I assume his wife and kids. Two tables passed that, guy with his girlfriend, who has mostly been on her phone."

"Wow. When…? I mean how did you…?" Natalie shook her head in wander. "Anyway you missed one."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did." Natalie poked at her salad moving the cucumbers to Sam's, while he moved tomatoes to hers.

"Are you going to tell me which one I missed?"

"Oh just the best looking of all of them." Natalie smiled, at the look on Sam's face. "He keeps staring at me with these gorgeous hazel eyes." Natalie filled her fork. "And he has the most addictive lips."

Sam couldn't help but smile. "He doesn't count."

"He's the only one that counts." Natalie said taking a bite.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello everyone.**

**Well fluff time is over. As is the life of the Winchesters everything can't stay sunshine and daisies. I warn there will be sadness, fear, and one extremely pissed off big brother, in the next few chapters. **

**As always, please let me know if I should add any warnings, or change the rating. (Yes I'm still worried about that).**

**I hope you continue to enjoy.**

Sam loved the smell of the morning air, even if it was mixed with the many smells of cars. Coming around the corner he saw Natalie sitting on the porch steps, a cup of tea in her hands. He waved, she smiled and waved. It was two months since the hospital and Sam was now doing twenty laps. He was also up to fifty sit ups, pushups, and chin-ups, and at least thirty reps with the weights. Granted he didn't do everything every morning, and every now and then his shoulder would hurt, or he would take a deep breath and get a little pain. But all in all, he was doing better. The bruises were all gone, now replaced with a golden tan. Finishing his running, he stopped under the chin up bar. As he jumped and caught the bar, Natalie stood and walked over. She sat on a nearby table, and watched him.

After only a few, Sam saw the concern on Natalie's face. Lowering himself, he walked over to her. "What's wrong?"

Natalie shrugged. "Dean's called you every day. Bobby's even called you twice since he left. My Dad hasn't called me once. That's not like him." A tear escaped her eye. "I called him today. He only wants me to call during emergencies. I think him not calling me in two weeks, is a pretty big emergency."

Sam stepped between her legs, wrapping his arms around her. He knew she was fighting back more tears. "I take it he didn't answer." Natalie just shook her head. Sam nodded. Pulling out his phone, he dialed Dean's number.

"Hey Sammy, I was just about to call you." Dean answered. "Should be home tomorrow."

"Dean, Natalie tried to call Ray today. He hasn't called since dropping her off."

"Did we know where he was going?"

"No clue. Maybe Bobby knows."

"I'll see him tonight." Dean said. "We'll try and have an answer for her by the morning."

"Thanks Dean."

"How's things going?"

"Good."

"Nothing hurting?"

"Nope."

"You two following all the rules?"

Silence.

Dean laughed. "That's my boy."

"Later jerk."

"Later bitch."

Sam sighed, replacing his phone to his pocket. Tilting Natalie's head up, he smiled, and said. "Dean and Bobby's on it, okay? They'll find him."

"Okay. I'm sorry I interrupted your routine."

"Don't worry about it." Sam kissed her. "I'm going to run in, and take a shower. Then I'm going to teach you to shoot."

"Why would I need to know that?"

"Why wouldn't you?" Sam smiled. "Besides, I need to practice, and you'll be there anyway. So why not?"

"All very true, I guess. You go on in, I think I'm going to just sit out here for a while."

"Okay." Sam kissed her again. "Just be careful."

"It's been days and no one has come by. I think I'll be okay." Natalie smiled, pulling her phone out of her pocket. "Now go I've got a very important phone call to make."

Sam laughed as he headed toward the house. As he reached for the door his phone rang.

Dean had just fell into the motel bed. They had been up all night searching a damn graveyard, just to find out it was the wrong one. After finding the right one, they had to dig up a whole damn family of seven. Dean hadn't even bothered to kick off his shoes. He just wanted sleep. Just as he was drifting off, his phone rang.

Groaning, he pulled it out. "This better be damn good Sam."

"Dean." The tone of Natalie's voice, in that one word instantly woke Dean.

"Natalie what's wrong?"

"They…He's…" Dean could hear the complete panic in the girl's voice.

"Okay sweetheart, you need to calm down, just a little now. Where's Sam?"

"Gone."

"I'm sorry, gone where?"

"They took him." Natalie cried. "It's all my fault. He didn't even fight them, because of me."

Her words slowly clicked in Dean's mind. "Are you still at Bobby's?"

"I was s…scared that they would c…come back." Natalie said, trying to calm down. "I drove to a diner Sam took me to."

"Okay listen to me. Are you listening?"

"Y…Yes."

"Nothing is your fault. Do you hear me? You did nothing wrong." Dean heard soft crying. "I should be there in about four hours." Dean heard tapping and Natalie scream. "Natalie what is it? Talk to me sweetheart."

"Uhm Hello. My names Natty, who's this?"

"Dean, where's Natalie?"

"She is a crying mess." Natty answered.

Dean took a deep breath. "Ma'am I don't know you, and you don't know me, but I need your help. My brother was taken by sick psychos. I'm afraid they might come back for Natalie. So she can't go back to my house. Can she please stay with you? I'll be home in less than four hours."

"Where do you live son?"

"With my uncle, Bobby Singer."

"Bobby. I know that rascal, didn't know he had nephews. He with you?"

"He will be soon ma'am."

"Well you tell him, that Natalie is with Natty."

"Thank you ma'am. Let me talk to Natalie."

"Dean."

"Hey darlin', you stay with Natty okay? She'll take care of you until Bobby and I get there."

"Did you find my Dad?"

"Not yet." Dean heard the girls breathing catch. "Natalie remember what I said. None of this is your fault."

"Just please hurry."

"Already on the road. Later."

"Later."

Dean hung up the phone. He had to fight the urge to throw it out the window. What good would that do him? Quickly he dialed Bobby's number.

"Nothing yet son."

"They got him Bobby."

"What! How? Are you sure?"

"Just got off the phone with Natalie. He went with them willingly Bobby."

"So they wouldn't hurt Natalie."

"Yep. Natalie is safe, someone named Natty. She said she knew you."

"Natty is good Dean. Her husband's a trucker, a real trucker. Actually, he's the one I called looking for Ray." Bobby sighed. "How close are you?"

"A couple hours." Dean answered.

"Fine I'll be there by tonight. We'll find him Dean."

"They're monsters Bobby." Dean's grip on the steering wheel tightened. "We hunt them."

"Agreed." Bobby answered without hesitation. "See you tonight."

Dean hung up. He started to lay the phone down, instead he dialed another number.

"Dean."

"Hey John." Dean said coldly. "Listen I'm only calling, because Sam still gives a damn about you. They got him again."

"How? I mean, why aren't they in prison?"

"Sam refused to say anything. He was too worried about protecting me. I was too worried protecting him. But right now none of that matters."

"I want to help son."

"You can help me by finding someone else. A guy named Ray Forest."

"Yeah, I know him."

"Find him."

"Okay Dean. I'll call you when I find something." John was silent a moment. "Will you call me when you find Sam?"

"I'll have him call you. When you find Ray, tell him to get his ass to Bobby's."

"Okay Dean."

Dean hung up, tossing the phone on the seat beside him. Now he had only one focus. Find Sam.


	24. Chapter 24

**How is everyone doing this fine day?**

**I have been beyond busy, with life and writing. Unfortunately life sometimes interrupts my writing.**

**Anyway on with the story. As I promised there will be sadness, hurt, and one pissed off brother. I hope you enjoy. **

It took less than three hours for everyone to descend on Bobby's house. Once Dean told them the four names Sam had let slip out, they went into action. Rufus had returned with Bobby, and was now trying to search FBI records. Unfortunately having only first names, he wasn't coming up with much. Caleb and Martin were walking around on their phones, while Travis searched the map for any possible locations they might be. Natty was in the kitchen whipping up sandwiches for everyone. Hearing someone coming down the stairs Dean looked up to see Pastor Jim.

"How's she doing?" Dean asked.

"Missouri's sitting with her."

Dean shook his head. "I can't believe you brought a psychic."

"Right now, she's a woman, helping a scared little girl." Pastor Jim said. "You should go sit with her."

"What could I do?"

"Son, right now you're the only one she seems to believe in." Pastor Jim said, facing Dean. "She just keeps saying, Dean will find Sam. Dean will save him. She still blames herself."

Closing his eyes, Dean sighed. "I don't know what to say to her Pastor. I told her it's not her fault. How many times can I say it?"

"How many times will you tell Sam?" Pastor Jim asked.

Dean sighed then nodded, standing he headed up the stairs. He found Natalie, curled in a ball, on Sam's bed, crying softly. Missouri was sitting on the side of the bed, she turned and smiled at Dean. Patting the girl's side Missouri stood and walked over to Dean.

"She needs to sleep, but won't." Missouri looked back at Natalie. "She's slowly pulling into herself. If she doesn't stop, I'm afraid what might happen."

"Uhm can you…"

"I'll be downstairs." Missouri touched Dean's arm. "She needs a big brother right now, more than a woman's touch."

Dean nodded, as he walked into the room. "Hey."

Natalie shifted slightly, looking up at him. "Hey."

Dean sat on the edge of the bed. "I would ask how you're doing, but that's kind of a dumb question, huh?"

"Little bit." Natalie sat up pulling her legs to her chest. Dean noticed something laying in her lap. Natalie saw him looking, and let out a small laugh. "Sam's…." She pulled the shirt to her chest. "I found it when I came into the house. With his phone and knife." She took a ragged breath. "Just as I think I can't cry anymore, there are more damn tears." Grabbing some tissues, she forcefully wiped away the tears. She suddenly faced Dean. "Why did he do it? Why would he go with them? He didn't fight them. He just…" More tears wiped away. "Why damn it?"

Dean gently took her chin tipping her head up to him. Taking the tissues he carefully wiped her eyes. He then titled her head to the side slightly. His finger brushed across a slight bruise on her neck. "I think I can see why he did it."

Natalie blushed, pulling away from Dean. "That's not a reason."

Dean turned a little so he could look at Natalie better. "Tell me what happened. After Sam went in the house. You seem to always skip from that, to him leaving with them. What happened between then?"

Natalie looked down at her hands, smoothing them over Sam's shirt. "I was sitting outside. I heard a car coming down the road. At first I thought it was you or Bobby. When the car came around the corner, I don't know why, but I got this strange feeling. Before I could move it was there. Between me and the house. I looked into the car and…" Natalie started to shake, Dean took her hand and squeezed. "The man behind the wheel looked right at me and smiled. I…I didn't think, I just ran."

"But you didn't run to the house." Dean said softly.

Natalie shook her head. "I would have had to run passed them. Sam showed me where the two of you used to hide from Bobby. I ran there. I prayed that they would just leave."

"Why didn't you scream?"

Natalie looked up at Dean. "If I had screamed, Sam would have come running."

"So you made it to the hiding place, then what?" Dean asked.

"I knew I could see the house, but they wouldn't be able to see me. I saw there four men, all now out of the car, looking around. For a moment I thought I might have over reacted. But then they went into the house. My heart stopped." Silent tears were now falling down Natalie's cheeks. "It seemed like they were in there for hours. Then one of them walked out followed by Sam. He was shirtless, and wasn't putting up a fight. He…he…" Natalie curled tighter into a ball and went silent.

Dean let her be for a moment, before he moved to sit next to her, and put his arm around her shoulder. "Nat what did Sam do?"

Taking a ragged breath, Natalie looked up at Dean. "He looked at me."

"Then what."

"One of the men said something to him. Then Sam fought, but only a little. They shoved him into the car, and drove off. I waited until I was sure it was safe, before I made my way back to the house. I found Sam's phone, knife, and shirt on the floor. I grabbed them and ran."

"Why did you do everything you did?" Dean asked. "I mean you could have ran into the house. Screamed or cried out when you saw them get out of the car. But you didn't not one sound. You ran away from the house instead of into it. Everything you did, made it possible for Sam to do what he did." Dean tilted Natalie's head up, and looked into her tear sparkling eyes. "Protect you."

Natalie took in a ragged breath. Her eyes widened seconds before she crumbled into Dean's arms. He held her tight, knowing this was the crying she needed to get out.

"We need more information." Rufus grumbled. "Four first names, that might not even be their real names, just isn't giving us anything."

"I talked to the sheriff of the last town." Caleb said. "He's keeping an eye out, but really doubts they'll come back that way."

"Great so we know where they aren't. Martin said throwing up his hands.

"They could be just about anywhere by now." Rufus said.

"Start searching for a four door." Dean said coming down the stairs, followed by Natalie. "Dark blue with a black stripe down the side." Dean glanced back at Natalie.

"Licensed plate, 586 something, and it was white."

Rufus grabbed his computer, his fingers flying over the keyboard.

Bobby walked over to Natalie. "You doing a little better?"

Natalie smiled. "Little."

"What the hell is he doing here?" Caleb said as he moved away from the window. "Don't worry Dean, I'll get rid of him."

"Who is it?" Dean asked.

"John."

Dean shook his head. "Thanks Caleb, but I've got it." Dean headed to the door, followed closely by Natalie. Pastor Jim went to stop her, but Bobby shook his head. Somehow he knew, the only one that could make her leave Dean's side right now, was Sam.

Dean walked out on the porch. His father was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"You were supposed to call." Dean said coldly.

John shrugged. "I was close."

"Did you find him?"

"I did." John glanced at the girl, then went on. "Or at least where he'd been. A week ago he'd been in a jail, in Alabama. By the time I called, they had no idea where he'd went to."

Natalie wrapped her hands around Dean's arm. Dean covered her hands, giving them a squeeze. "So why are you here now?"

"Look I messed the hell up. I get that. You hate me. I get that. But you get this. You and Sam are my sons, all I have left of Mary. I would walk through the fires of hell, to save either of you. All I'm asking is that you let me help. When Sam's safe, I'll leave, I promise."

Dean thought a moment. "Fine, but understand this. They are monsters. I will hunt them down. How they die will be decided when I see Sam."

"Bobby's okay with that?"

"Completely." Bobby said from behind Dean.

John nodded. "Sounds good to me. What do you want me to do?"

Dean looked down at Natalie, her head was now laying on his arm, tears again slowly escaping her eyes. Looking back at his father Dean said. "What you do best. Find them."


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello my lovely readers.**

**So I completely wanted to post this yesterday, but I got so busy I didn't get a chance to. Then when I looked it over I really didn't like the way it was flowing. So I started working on it. After much reworking, and a little of complete rewriting, I'm still not completely happy with it. Well the first part I'm not happy with, but it works. The second part I love. So I'm going to post it before I completely mess it up.**

**Enough of that, on with the story. I think it's time for some completely awesome big brother Dean. What do you think?**

Dean pulled up behind his father's truck. John was sitting on his tailgate, studying a map. Watching him a moment, Dean wandered if he'd done the right thing. John was the best hunter Dean knew, but he hunted the supernatural. These guys were defiantly human. Sighing Dean got out, and walked over.

"Please tell me you found something."

John sighed, looking up. "A whole lot of nothing. Have you heard from anyone else?"

"Bobby's done, but said he's going to go over it one more time. He said about the same thing." Dean jumped up on the tailgate. "At least I had a couple abandon cabins to search."

"Maybe I was wrong." John said looking back at the map.

Dean couldn't help but laugh. "I seriously have never heard you say those words, at least not in one sentence."

"It does happen." John glanced at his oldest son. "More often then I care to admit to."

"In this I don't think you're wrong." Dean said. "I'm afraid that their not around here. I mean it's awful close to Bobby's. If they were smart they would have gotten as far away as possible."

"But, if we can find where they have been, we might be able to figure out where they are." John pointed out.

"Tell me again why you think their around here." Dean said.

"I found a lot of police reports, in this area, on missing people. Most were prostitutes, but there were a few teenagers. The cops ignored the prostitutes, and put the teenagers off as runaways." John pulled out his map. "The red dots are were each person was last found. The three black marks is were bodies were found."

"Okay so three bodies were found around here. What else?"

"Eight campers were taken from a campground, not far from where we are. Their bodies were never found, but they did find one of their cars here." John pointed to a blue mark. "There was also one eye witness. Again the police didn't do much because he was a drunk. But I read his eyewitness report. He said he saw four men attack a young boy and drag him into a van."

"Sam mentioned a van." Dean said. "According to this, a guy confessed to killing the campers."

"Also according to these." John pulled out some more papers. "He was completely insane. After admitting to killing the campers, he went on to admit to ten other killings. He also admitted to burning down the White House, shooting three different Presidents, but my personal favorite is he has tea with Bigfoot every other Thursday."

Dean flipped through the papers and groaned. "They let this stick?"

"Everyone just wanted it to go away. They wanted to feel safe again. Who cares that there was no way one guy would have been able to take on eight people. Two of whom were firefighters."

"So you think that the same sickos that did all of this now have Sam."

John sighed. "I checked out the hospital Sam was dropped at. He wasn't the first one. Three other young boys were dumped there. Two died hours after. One hung on for a few days, but didn't make it."

Before Dean could respond his phone rang. Pulling it out he answered. "Please tell me you found something."

"I'm not sure." Bobby answered. "Rufus just called. He saw some smoke in the distance. It wasn't in his search area but he decided to check it out anyway."

A way to familiar feeling hit Dean's stomach. "How far out of his search area?"

"A few miles. I told him to wait for me just in case."

Dean jumped off the truck. "I'm on my way Bobby." Dean headed toward his car, as he hung up.

"Dean, what is it?" John asked, jumping off the truck.

Dean spun around, facing his father. "Call everyone, have them get were Rufus was searching." Dean said nothing else, as he got in started the car, and speed off.

The Impala coasted to a stop, and Dean put it in park. He could just see the outline of the cabin a few feet in front of him. As quietly as he could, Dean got out of the Impala. If he made any noise, it didn't matter. He was the main target. Dean wanted them to see, or hear him. That way, they wouldn't see, or hear the other men now surrounding the cabin. Every one of those men had fought him on this plan. But Dean had not backed down. He would be the first one through the door, period.

Making his way to the cabin, Dean listened for any sound. Stepping onto the porch, Dean instantly moved next to a window. Taking a deep breath, he bent down and glanced in. Scanning the room the young hunter took note of the knife on the nearby table. A gun laid on the floor, it looked like it might be broken. An older man stepped into his sight and Dean ducked down slightly.

The man yelled. "Where the hell did you put it?"

"In the kitchen." Was the reply.

Dean knew there should be at least four men. But he also knew there could be more. When Dean risked looking back through the window, he saw the man coming out of the kitchen something in his hand. When he turned slightly, Dean saw it was a needle. 'Oh hell no.' Dean thought, and moved to the door. Straightening he took a deep breath before kicking the door open.

"What the hell." The man pulled out a gun. Before he could aim, Dean fired. The man screamed as he dropped the gun, and grabbed his now bleeding hand. "Max, get the hell out here!"

The next man got two steps from a door, before Dean fired. He also screamed, grabbing his now bleeding shoulder.

"Where's my brother?" Dean asked, as he aimed the gun back on the first man.

"Go to hell."

Dean slowly smiled. "How about, I'll meet you there."

"Strong words from one man." Dean heard from behind him. "Well I'll be damn. I'd recognize that ass anywhere. Nice of you to join us Dean. Now, how about you lay that gun down, and I might think about letting you see Sammy."

"Don't call him that." Dean spat out.

"Lay the gun down Dean. Or, the next shoot you will hear, is one through Sammy's head." Dean slowly turned and faced the man talking. He instantly recognized him, from what seemed like ages ago, this must be Bruce. Bruce was facing Dean but his hand was pointing into a room. Dean could just see a gun. "I will not tell you again Dean. Put the gun down."

Dean flipped his gun, and slowly laid it on the floor kicking it slightly. When he stood he smiled. "I don't need a gun to take care of you." None of them saw Dean's hand move slightly. No one but a certain Marine. A gun shot echoed through the air. Bruce screamed, dropping to the ground, blood gushing from his leg. Dean didn't hesitate as he ran passed the now bleeding men, into the room. He had to pause a moment to let his eyes focus in the dim light. When they landed on something in the corner, Dean's heart stopped.

"Sammy." Running over, Dean dropped next to Sam. Pulling his coat off, Dean laid it carefully over his baby brother. "BOBBY!"

Dean heard running, then men yelling.

"Bobby!"

"I'm here son." Bobby said, as he came over taking his coat off to add to Dean's. The gruff hunter had thought he'd seen it all, but he knew this would give him nightmares for years to come. "We need to get him to the hospital."

"Dear lord." Bobby turned, to see John Winchester standing in the doorway. The hunter looked as though he would collapse any second.

"We need blankets." When John didn't move, Bobby said. "John your son needs blankets now." John nodded as he backed out of the room.

Sam moaned slightly, and Dean leaned close. "I'm here Sammy."

"D'n"

Dean smiled. "Yeah little brother I'm here."

"N'tie."

"She's safe, Sam."

Sam's eyes opened some. Dean saw they were dilated, way more than they should be. Trying to sit up Sam groaned.

"Take it easy Sam."

"N'tie."

"I told you she's safe."

Sam locked his eyes with Dean. "Take her, hurt her." Those four words took too much out of Sam, and he passed out.

Dean looked down at his brother. He could feel a week heartbeat, and knew he was just unconscious.

"What did he mean?" Bobby asked.

"I have no…" Dean's eyes widened. "Bobby, was there anymore?"

"None that I saw." John came in with his arms full of blankets. "John was there anyone else besides those three out there?"

John shook his head, as he spread a blanket over his youngest son. "Pastor Jim and Travis searched the cabin. Caleb and Martin searched the car and surrounding area. There's just the three."

"Shit." Dean cursed. "Sam said there were four of them. Natalie said there were four." Dean thought a moment, before gently moving Sam to Bobby. "Take care of him Bobby."

"I will son."

Dean nodded, touching Sam's cheek one time, before jumping up, and running out of the cabin. John followed him stopping at the door. The man watched as his son ran to the Impala, jumped in and speed away.

"Where the hell is he going?" John yelled. "We need to get Sam to the hospital."

"And we will." Bobby said stepping to the doorway. "Come help me get Sam into your truck."

"Dean should be here." John fumed.

Bobby glared at John. "Listen to me Winchester. Sam is safe. I've got him, Dean knows that. But, there is one of these monsters missing. Which means Natalie might be in danger. Trust me, Dean is right were Sam wants him to be. Pastor, come help me."

Pastor Jim rushed in, pausing a moment. "Dear lord." He then shook himself, and went to help Bobby.

Bobby and Jim got Sam out of the house, as carefully as they could. He didn't wake up again, but he did moan and groan in pain. When Bobby turned to get in the truck, John stood behind him.

"Take care of our boy, Bobby." John said, holding out his hand. "I'll take care of things here."

Taking the offered hand Bobby nodded, then jumped in the truck and speed off.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello again dear readers.**

**Sam is safe, but what about Natalie? Will Dean get there in time? Well I'm not going to make you wait. Read on and find out. **

"Well, at least your appetite has returned." Natty said smiling.

Natalie looked up returning the smile. "These are the best pancakes ever."

"I'll have to agree with that." Missouri said. "And the syrup is slightly sinful."

Natty beamed, sitting down next to Natalie. "Why thank you both, very much. Usually, when I cook at home, all I get from Al is a big belch."

"Hey, some cooks take that as a big compliment." Natty's husband said coming into the kitchen. "I belch, because I love your food."

"You should get that on a T-shirt." Natty said slapping his arm. "Now sit and eat."

"I'm not sure if there's going to be any left." Al said looking at Natalie's almost empty plate. "For a little thing, you sure eat healthy."

"I can't hold a candle to Sam and Dean." Natalie's smile fell slightly. "I wish Dean would call."

Missouri reached across the table, and squeezed her hand. "He will soon." The phone rang. Natalie jumped up and rushed to answer it.

"I really wish you would stop doing that." Al said shaking his head.

"Hello Dean." Natalie answered breathless.

"Natalie, you need to get out of the house now."

"Dean what's wrong? Is it Sam?" Natalie didn't even try and hide the worry in her voice.

"Sam's safe. I'm on my way to you." Dean's voice was strained, Natalie was surprised to hear panic.

"Dean you don't…"

"Natalie, one was missing." Dean said quickly. "Now get the hell out of there. I'll find you."

Natalie dropped the phone, and turned to the others. "We have to go."

Missouri rushed to Natalie's side. Al stood taking Natty's hand. "My truck is right out front."

The four ran to the door. Al opened the door and cursed. All four tires were slashed. He pushed them back closing the door. "Well, we're not going that way."

"We can take one of Bobby's cars." Natalie said, pointing to the many keys, hanging by the door.

Al shook his head. "I wouldn't even begin to know which key goes to which."

"Besides, they're here." Missouri said. "Three, very full of anger and…" Missouri shivered, putting her arm around Natalie. "We've got to keep her safe."

Al nodded, walking over to Bobby's desk. Opening a few drawers he finally smiled. "That's the Bobby I know." He pulled out a few guns, tossing one to Natty. "How are you with a gun darlin'?" He asked Missouri.

"I can point and fire." Missouri said, holding her hand out. "Just don't stand in front of me."

Al nodded, holding one out to Natalie. She shook her head. "I…I don't know how. Sam was going to teach me, but…"

Walking around the desk, Al gently put the gun into her hands. "Hold it like this, point this end away from you, and pull this." Al smiled. "That would be the cliff notes lesson.

Natalie nodded, slightly.

"They're getting close. Missouri said. "Two coming in the front, one through the back."

"Forget everything I've said about you young lady." Al said to Missouri. "You're wonderful."

He moved in front of the three women, getting the desk and himself, between them and danger. The front door swung open. Two men stepped in, and looked around. When their eyes landed on the four, they smiled.

"Well hello there." The younger of the two said. "It looks like you're having a little tire problem."

"I can take care of it." Al said gruffly. "You can move along." He noticed that they both had a gun in their hand.

"Oh we will." The young man smiled, his eyes locking on Natalie. "That is, after we get what we came for."

"There's nothing for you around here." Al said, raising the gun. "Now I'm not going to say it again. Move along."

The two men laughed, taking another step forward. Al aimed the gun. Before he could fire, a sharp pain shot down his arm, and he dropped the gun. Turning Al saw a small knife stuck in his upper arm. Looking toward the kitchen, he saw the third man, another knife already in his hand.

"Now, we were told to take the pretty young girl." The young man said coldly. "So move aside, and we just might let you live."

"So not going to happen." Al breathed pulling out the knife. "Come and get her."

Everything seemed to happen around Natalie, almost in slow motion. The one that had been talking, lifted his gun at Al. The little knife was soon embedded into his shoulder, making him drop the gun. A gun from next to her was fired, and the second man from the front door, dove behind the couch. The third man let out a fierce scream, and charged. A window close by her, had been opened, and Natalie found herself grabbed, and shoved through it.

Looking back, she saw Natty's face. "Run." Natty screamed as she was pulled back. Natalie saw the face of the third man. Without a second thought, Natalie turned and ran. She swore she heard someone right behind her, but she didn't risk looking. Turning down a small narrow area, Natalie ran. She heard a curse, and kept going. One more turn and she found what she was looking for. As she started to climb, someone grabbed her arm, and jerked her back, making her land hard on the ground.

Natalie's blood ran cold, when she looked up, into the dark eyes, of the man standing over her. But, her eyes instantly shifted, to the large knife in his hand. She tried to stand but he kicked her back down. She scurried backward, trying to keep distance between them. He just smiled, as he slowly walked toward her. Natalie's back slammed into a car, she fought back the tears of fear that was threatening her eyes. Her hand's tightened, and Natalie realized, she still had the gun in her hand. Without thinking, she raised it, and fired.

The man stumbled back slightly. Natalie saw red on his shoulder. He glared at her, and lunged forward. Grabbing her, he jerked her to her feet, pulling the gun from her hand, and tossing it away. Natalie was slammed against the car, her breath knocked out of her, stars came to her eyes. She felt something at her neck, and knew it was the knife.

"You have pretty skin." The man said, breathing hard into Natalie's ear. "I saw it, when we came that day. I wanted to take you with us then. Now, we're going to have fun."

Natalie closed her eyes tight, when she felt one of the man's hands run down her arm. The knife, still at her throat.

"Move away from her, now." The sound of Dean's voice sent relief through Natalie.

The man laughed. "I think not." He turned pulling Natalie with him. She was now held in front of him, the knife still at her throat. Natalie was pretty sure, she felt blood running down her neck. "I'm going to leave here, and this pretty thing is coming with me."

"That's not going to happen."

Natalie opened her eyes, to see Dean standing a few feet from them. His eyes were cold and hard, the gun in his hands aimed steady. Natalie remembered Sam telling her, proudly, what a great shot his brother is. Keeping her eyes on Dean, Natalie waited. She saw his eyes shift to her for a brief moment, she took it. They locked eyes, and she tried to communicate to him, like she saw Sam so many times. When she saw the slightest nod she knew. The man's arm around her waist tightened, Dean's gun raised, Natalie prayed the knife wasn't too close, as she moved her head ever so slightly. The sound of the gun firing, exploded in Natalie's head. The arm around her completely loosened. The knife left her neck, as the man crumbled to the ground.

Before Natalie could even think, Dean was there. His arms around her, pulling her away from there. When Natalie tried to look back, Dean shook his head keeping her face buried.

"No darlin'." Dean said softly. "That's not something you ever need to see."

When the house came into view, Dean's hold lessoned slightly. He kept his arms around her, but she was able to turn her head, and see Missouri waiting for them on the porch.

"Is everyone okay?" Natalie asked Dean.

"Everyone is fine." Dean answered.

"You're bleeding." Missouri said, coming down the stairs.

"I'm fine." Natalie said, but let Missouri look at her. She looked up at Dean. "Where's Sam?"

"Bobby should have him at the hospital by now." Dean answered. "Once I get you patched up we'll go. And don't even think of arguing with me." Dean walked her over to the Impala. Missouri brought over a first aid kit whispered something to Dean, smiled at Natalie, then went back into the house. Dean cleaned the blood off hating every time Natalie hissed in pain. There were two small cuts that thankfully shouldn't leave a scar. Dean cleaned them, then bandaged them. "All right, you ready to go?"

"More than ready." Natalie said.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello everyone.**

**Now that everyone is safe it's time to start healing again. I say again that I know little about medical stuff. All I know is what I have seen, or lived through. **

**Anyway on with the story. **

Bobby paced the waiting room, for the hundredth time. Pastor Jim just sat, and watched.

"How can you be so damn calm?" Bobby grumbled.

"Kind of part of my job." Pastor Jim smiled. "Have you heard from John?"

"Nope." Bobby said. "Dean called, he should be here soon." Bobby collapsed on a chair. "He got there just in damn time. There were three more of them."

Pastor Jim sighed. "Hopefully it's over now."

"You're taking this a little better than I thought you would." Bobby said, looking at the other man. Even though Pastor Jim was a damn good hunter, he was always careful to save all he could.

"Like Dean said." Pastor Jim shrugged. "They were monsters. Besides, there was no way in hell, I was going to argue with that boy."

"Not so much a boy anymore." Bobby sighed. "Those two, had to grow up way to fast."

"But, they still turned out pretty darn good." Pastor Jim said slapping Bobby's knee. "I like to think you and I had something to do with that. Granted you more than me."

"John loves them." Bobby said. "I know he did the best he could with them. He just treated them more like soldiers, than sons."

"Speak of the devil." Pastor Jim said looking down the hall.

Bobby turned to see John coming down the hall. His hair was wet, and he was wearing different clothes. Martin, Travis, and Rufus followed him, also all in different clothes. John stopped in front of Bobby.

"How is he?"

Bobby shrugged. "A nurse came out about an hour ago. Those bastards had been drugging him. They are having to be careful what they give him."

John nodded. "Have you heard from Dean?"

"He's on his way now." Bobby looked up at John. "With Natalie."

"So she's safe."

"She is now."

John nodded, understanding what Bobby wasn't saying.

"Uhm I'm looking for Sam Winchester's family." A nurse said looking around the room. Being barely five foot, the men standing around her, was a little intimidating.

"That would be us." Pastor Jim said standing. "How is he?"

"Uhm the doctor needs to talk to whoever can make decisions for Sam."

"How bad is it?" John demanded.

"Please sir, I'm just supposed to get whoever can make decisions, and bring him to the doctor, quickly."

"Well ma'am." Pastor Jim said. "His brother is on his way. He's his legal guardian. He should be here in less than an hour."

"The doctor needs someone now." The nurse said calmly. "Can one of you stand in?"

The men looked around, uncomfortable. John finally stepped forward. "Their uncle can stand in, until Dean gets here." John looked at Bobby. "Dean asked you to take care of Sam."

Bobby stood, nodding. "That he did. Take me to the doctor."

John's heart hurt, as he watched Bobby follow the nurse through a door. A hand on his shoulder, startled him. Turning he saw Pastor Jim smiling.

"Now you're starting to sound like a father."

Dean looked down at his baby brother. Bobby had explained everything to Dean, but it was still hard. Sam had been severely drugged, Dean couldn't even remember all of them. It really didn't matter what the names were. Because of them a tube was now helping Sam breath, while an IV gave him nutrients. Only if that was all that was wrong. There was a brace on his left wrist, not broken just badly sprained. Two cracked ribs, one broken. More bruises, and cuts. A cut on his stomach, had been roughly sewn up. It had been infected, so the doctor had, had to reopen it, clean it, and sew it back up. Another scar, Dean thought. The cut across his back had been reopened, it was again sewn. Dean had, this time insisted on knowing everything straight out. So he knew everything Sam had went through, physically.

Taking his brother's uninjured hand Dean squeezed. "Sammy I am so sorry. I shouldn't have left you." Tears slowly ran down Dean's cheek. "I just hope you will forgive me."

"Sam won't blame you." John said softly, standing just inside the door. Dean wiped his eyes, keeping his back to his father. "The people to blame, have been taken care of."

Dean just nodded, still not looking back.

"I'm surprised the girl is not here."

"Her name is Natalie." Dean snapped. "Bobby dragged her out of here, to get something to eat."

John stepped up on the other side of Sam. "She's strong. Most girls that have been through what she has, would have crumbled." John laughed. "This morning, she was chewing out the doctor, because it was too cold in here."

Dean smiled. "She's got spunk, that's for sure. Sam's going to need her."

"Sam will need both of you." John reached out, and touched Sam's forehead. "Bobby said he should be waking up soon."

Dean nodded. "The doctor said he should be awake in the next 48 hours. She's going to take the tube out tomorrow, and see if he breaths on his own."

The two stood in silence, lost in their own thoughts. John finally took a deep breath, and looked at his oldest son. "You take care of Sam, Dean."

"So you're leaving again."

"I am." John's voice instantly switched to Marine. "I got a call."

"Fine, just go, we don't need you anyway."

John sighed, as he stepped back, and walked to the door. He paused looking back at his sons, before walking out. He was halfway down the hall when he saw Bobby and Natalie coming toward him. Bobby said something to Natalie, who nodded and walked passed John. Bobby stopped in front of John, crossing his arms.

"So that's it then?" Bobby said. "I'm impressed you stayed a full two days."

"Caught a case." John faced Bobby. "The job doesn't stop, just because one of us is down. Besides, I'm not needed here."

Bobby studied John's face for a moment, before moving out of his way. "Don't bother calling."

"I won't." John said, as he walked passed. He paused looking back at Bobby. "Take care of them Singer."

"You know I will."

John nodded, glancing back down the hall, he was surprised to see Natalie standing outside the room. She smiled at him, giving him a small wave. John nodded at her, then turned, and left. Bobby walked on down the hall.

"He's not coming back is he?" Natalie asked, watching John disappear into the elevator.

"No hun he's not." Bobby answered.

"But Sam needs him." Natalie looked up at Bobby, her eyes filling with tears.

Bobby put an arm around her. "Sam knows John loves him, but he also knows John can't stop. Now you just stop worrying about John. And focus back on Sam."

Natalie nodded, letting herself be turned and lead back into the room.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello again everyone.**

**Okay, it's time for Sam to recover, and maybe a little normal to settle in. **

Who knew death would hurt so much. He had always thought it would be pain free. Birds, flowers, clear sky, shit like that. Not darkness and pain. He tried to move, but nothing would work. Was it all a dream? The last thing he remembered was Dean. Framed by the doorway, truly looking like a hero. Gun shots. Screams of pain, that this time weren't his. Then fear. Fear for Natalie. They were going to take her, hurt her. Concentrating Sam again tried to move. The pain was starting to focus in certain places. His back, his stomach, his ribs, his wrist, his head, okay maybe not so focused. But there was something. Not a pain. Squeezing. Someone was squeezing his hand. Well at least it didn't hurt. Sam decided to slip back into the darkness, when he felt something else. A light feather like touch, across his forehead. Warmth on his cheek. Words.

"Please Sam, don't leave me."

Natalie.

Sam fought through the darkness. He could hear more talking now.

"If he doesn't wake up in the next six hours, I'm afraid we will have to put the tube back in."

"Why?" Only one word, but it was like a beacon to Sam's mind. Dean.

"Sam is only barely breathing on his own. If he's not awake, he won't be able to feed himself. Drink water. I don't want to but I might have to."

Sam felt the hand tighten. "You listen to me Sam. I do not want to see that damn tube down your throat again. As it is you won't be able to talk for days, maybe months. Me, I don't mind. But for some reason, Natalie wants to hear your voice."

"Son, I'm not sure yelling at him, is the right way to help him."

"Good thing I know my brother." Dean leaned over, laying his forehead on Sam's. "Come on Sammy, wake up, for me." Dean's heart skipped, when the hand he was holding squeezed back, slightly. "That's it now open your eyes."

Sam groaned, before opening his eyes slightly. Dean smiled down at him.

"It's about damn time. Don't even try and talk." Dean ordered. "Do you need some ice? Blink once for yes." Sam blinked. Grabbing a cup, Dean placed an ice chip on his lips. Closing his eyes again, Sam let the ice slowly melt in his mouth. The cold water hurt, and helped, all at the same time. Sam opened his eyes again looking up at his smiling brother. The smile faltered slightly. "I know it hurts. Now that you're awake it'll get better." Dean gave Sam another ice chip. Again, the water burned, and cooled, as it flowed down Sam's throat.

"Okay Sammy, there's a whole waiting room full of people wanting an update on you. The hospital only lets two back at a time." Sam opened his eyes raising an eyebrow. "Who's the second person?" Blink.

Dean smiled, moving slightly out of the way. Natalie stepped up. "Hey Sam."

Sam smiled.

"Dean I'll go you stay…" Sam grabbed her hand. She looked down, and he blinked twice.

"Looks like Sammy wants you to stay." Dean smiled. "I'll send Bobby back, he'll want to see you." Sam looked at his brother. Dean sighed. "He was here Sammy. As soon as you were stable though, he left." Sam nodded. Dean kissed the back of Natalie's head. "Keep him awake." Dean smiled at Sam, before leaving the room.

Sam focused back on Natalie. She smiled at him. "Now maybe Dean will sleep in a real bed, and not just on these chairs. They are so not comfortable."

Sam squeezed her hand, looking at her then the chair.

"I might have dozed off once or twice." She smiled. "But, usually when I did, Dean would carry me to the room we have. The hospital lets families rent rooms upstairs. The bed's not bad, the sheets smell like, well like hospital." Sighing, she looked around. "Now that you're awake, they'll move you to another room. Then you can have more visitors. Of course, you won't be able to talk for a few days. I guess you'll be writing again." She held up his hand. "At least your right arm didn't get hurt. I should stop talking now." Sam squeezed her hand, and blinked twice. Natalie smiled. "You're safe Sam. I don't know exactly everything that happened, but I heard your father. He's a very interesting man. Anyway I heard him tell Bobby, he took care of them. Something about a hunter burial."

Sam closed his eyes, a tear sliding down his cheek.

"I upset you." Natalie said sadly. "I knew I should have stopped."

Sam shook his head slightly. When she looked back at him, he smiled and mouthed 'Thank you.'

"I'm not sure what I did, but you're welcome."

_What did you do Dean?_

Dean sighed reading the paper. "I told you Sam we took care of it."

Sam's eyes narrowed, as he took the notebook back, and started writing. Dean slightly regretted giving that to him.

_Natalie told me. She heard Dad tell Bobby, everything was taken care of. And something about a hunters burial. I'm not stupid, I know what that means Dean._

"Of course you're not stupid." Dean pulled a chair over and sat down. "Fine, you want to know everything?"

_Everything_

Sitting back, getting as comfortable as he could, Dean said. "Fine. I shot one in the hand. Actually it was kind of awesome." Dean laughed at the bitch face Sam gave him. "Anyway, shot one in the hand. Then one in the arm. John got one in the leg. You told me Natalie was in trouble so I hauled ass." Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "Longest damn drive I've ever done. As I got close to Bobby's, I saw a van on the side of the road. Al's tires were flat. Ran into the house, everything had already been taken care of, but Natalie was gone. When I found her, he had a knife to her throat. I shot."

Sam picked up the notebook, and started writing again. Looking at Dean with a sad look, he handed it to him.

_You shot humans Dean? _

Dean stood, taking the pen from Sam. Sam watched as Dean wrote something. He turned it around for Sam to read.

_No Sam, I shot monsters, and I killed a monster. The worst we've ever hunted. I feel no regret. I'm just sorry I didn't take care of all of them._

"Are you reading that Sam?" Dean laid it on Sam's lap, pointing to his writing. "Read it again. No regret. I would do it again, and again. Do you understand me?"

Sam sighed, but nodded.

"Good." Dean sat back down.

Sam picked up the notebook and wrote more. He hesitated a moment, before handing it to Dean.

_They hurt her?_

"She got a couple cuts on her neck, that's already almost all healed. Other than that, no."

Sam let out a breath writing more.

_What did the doctor tell you?_

"Everything." Dean answered honestly. Sam sighed, nodding. Dean was a little surprised to see that Sam looked relieved.

_No one has told me all that's wrong? I just know a hell of a lot of pain, and not a lot of pain meds._

Dean closed his eyes, rubbing his neck again. Standing he sat on the edge of Sam's bed, taking Sam's hand. "You have two cracked ribs, one broken. Your left wrist is not broken, just badly sprang. The cut on your back was reopened, it needed stitches, again. You also now have one on your stomach. We'll talk about the one on your leg later. More bruises to have to watch heal, a few small cuts that shouldn't leave scars." Dean looked down at their hands. Sam squeezed his hand, making Dean look at him. "Your throat was so raw, even before they had to tube you. The doctor was almost afraid they wouldn't be able to and have to…" Dean shook his head. "I asked the doctor why your throat was so bad."

Sam pulled the notebook back letting go of Dean's hand long enough to write.

_Screaming_

Dean nodded. "Anyway, you should be back to babbling in a few days."

When Sam was sure Dean wasn't going to say anymore, he sighed and wrote.

_Everything Dean_

Dean groaned. "Can I just say, you had some stitches in places I'm not going to help you with?"

Sam found he couldn't help but smile, at his brother's unease.

_Deal. None of that explains no pain meds._

Sighing Dean took his brother's hand again. "Sammy they were drugging you. We searched the cabin, the van, and all the bodies, but couldn't find anything. Without knowing what they were giving you, the doctors have to be careful with what they give you for the pain."

Sam nodded, a tear slowly running down his cheek.

"Uhm listen, I know Bobby's never going to talk to you about this. But, he's a little worried that you won't want to go back to his place. You know bad memories and all that. So, he's offered to help us rent an apartment. Close to him, of course."

At that moment Bobby walked in followed by Natalie. Sam smiled as he started writing. He handed it to Dean, who scanned it and smiled.

"What's it say Dean?" Bobby asked.

Dean smiled looking at Bobby. "I talked to him about the apartment. He wrote. Tell Bobby, that the good memories, will always out number, any bad ones. His home, is the only home I've ever truly known. The thought of going home, is what keeps me going."

Bobby sniffed, shifting his hat. "Well then, I guess I better go get things cleaned up. Right now, it looks like a damn tornado crashed through." Bobby walked over to the side of Sam's bed. "You just focus on getting better son. It'll only take me a day or two, to clean up. Then you can come on home."

Sam smiled holding his arm out. Bobby rolled his eyes, but leaned over and hugged Sam. Standing, he shifted his hat again, before leaving.

Dean saw Natalie was still standing by the door. "Uhm, if you're okay I'm going to go grab some grub."

Sam nodded.

Dean headed to the door, pausing he locked eyes with Natalie. 'You okay?' he mouthed. She sighed, but nodded. Dean glanced back at Sam, waved and left.

Sam sat on the bed, watching Natalie a moment, he finally took his notebook, and wrote something. Turning it, she had to step a little closer to read it.

_You'll have to get closer for us to talk. Or I'll have to write bigger._

Smiling, she walked over and stood by the bed. "Bobby told me you're doing better. The doctor's very impressed."

_Should be going home in a couple days._

"That's great Sam."

Sam reached up and gently touched the bandage on her neck. _Are you okay?_

"I'm fine." Natalie said. "Dean insisted on the Doctor examining them. He said they won't even leave scars. They don't really hurt anymore, just itch a little."

_You're hiding something._

"No I'm not."

_You won't look at me._

Sighing, Natalie raised her head and looked at him. "I really hate it when you do that."

_I know. What's wrong?_

Natalie shook her head. "I'm not adding my petty problems to your major ones." She made the mistake of look into his hazel eyes, and melted. "John found my Dad in Alabama, in jail. But, by the time he got there, he was gone. Al's talked to all of his people and nothing. It's like he's disappeared off the face of the earth. What's going to happen to me? He's all the family I have. I'm all alone now." Natalie had collapsed onto the chair her head laying on the bed. A light tap on her arm made her look up.

_I'm still here._

Natalie smiled and stood. "My problems seems so little after…" Natalie's hand was hovering over Sam's. He looked down and laced his fingers in hers. "I was so afraid that you wouldn't…Dean keeps insisting that it wasn't my fault. You went with them to…But I still worried that I would remind you…So you wouldn't want to be…"

Sam squeezed her hand. Natalie looked at him. A tear slowly ran down his cheek. "Natalie."

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Natalie shook her head. "Don't talk. The doctor said, if you talk too soon, you might damage something permanently."

Sighing, Sam let go of her hand and wrote. _I don't care, there's something I have to say, and I don't want to write it._ Natalie sighed but nodded. Taking her hand back in his, Sam looked into her eyes. "I love you."


	29. Chapter 29

**Wow, where did the week go? **

**I am so sorry that I didn't post this sooner. As always, I wanted it as good as I could get it. So here it is. I hope you like it. **

Sam slowly made his way through Bobby's place. No home. This wasn't just Bobby's place anymore. It was now his, and Dean's home. The thought filled Sam with warmth. The closest thing to a home he'd ever had, was the Impala. Stepping out onto the front porch Sam breathed in the cold morning air. Then had to lean against the railing, to fight down the cough that threatened to escape. For some reason, it was taking him longer to recover this time than the last. Even getting out of the hospital had been hard. Two days after he woke up, he'd gotten pneumonia. The doctor had explained it was normal, after everything. But with an already sore throat, and broken rib, it had kept Sam in the hospital for over a month. So now Sam wanted to be outside, as much as possible.

He heard the door close behind him, and knew, without turning, his brother now stood behind him. "I'm fine, Dean."

"You shouldn't be out here, without a coat on."

"It's not that cold."

Dean stepped up next to Sam, holding out a coat. "Just put the damn thing on."

Sam sighed but did as his brother ordered. Sam grimaced, when his body argued with the movement. Dean said nothing, as he helped his brother. Leaning against the railing, Sam closed his eyes and forced down the pain. He refused to take pain meds, except to help him relax enough to sleep. Dean had fought him at first, but Sam had just said that his body had, had enough drugs forced into it. Dean had instantly backed down.

Opening his eyes, Sam saw Dean watching him. "I'm okay Dean."

"Which is it fine or okay?"

Sam smiled. "Both. You going to pick up Nat?"

Dean laughed. "Sam it's not even noon yet."

"Oh." Sam deflated slightly. "I guess I'll go in and take another nap, or maybe you'll let me move a pillow or something."

"Actually I was going to head up and check the mail. You want to tag along?"

Sam couldn't stop the shocked look that came to his face. "You mean, you're going to let me walk more than five steps?"

"Shut up." Dean said as he walked down the steps. "If you don't want to come, than don't."

"Of course I want to come." Sam walked down the steps to stand beside his brother. "I'm just surprised it was your idea."

"Don't make me regret it." Dean grumbled, but gave his brother a small smile.

As they walked, Sam knew Dean was purposely walking slower than usual. Sam started to say something, but stopped when he realized, even at this slow pace, he was starting to get winded. They finally reached the mailbox, and Sam was surprised to see two boxes in the package box. Dean opened the mailbox, and handed Sam a stack of mail, then picked up the boxes.

"What's all that?" Sam asked, trying to look at the name on the boxes.

"We'll look them over when we get back to the house." Dean said, as he made sure Sam couldn't see the name. "You ready to head back?"

Sam took a few small breath, his lungs still hurt too much for deep ones. "I'm ready."

The trip back was even slower. Dean glanced at his brother, and could see the frustration building. Sam had always been the one to heal the fastest. Usually, because he refused to be sick, or hurt. Now, his strong brother, was again fighting to get better, faster than his body was truly ready for. When they reached the house, Dean let Sam go ahead of him. Dean noted, that Sam's hand shook a little, when he reached out for the hand rail. He also took each step slowly. Once inside the house, Sam walked over, and slowly sat down on the couch.

Every part of Dean wanted to point out to Sam, how tired he was. How he needed his rest. How he should be taking his pain meds. But, Dean knew that would do nothing but piss Sam off. So he held his tongue, as he sat the packages down, grabbed a bottle of water, Sam had been drinking earlier, and handed it to him.

"Thanks." Sam's voice was barely above a whisper. He took a few sips then leaned back closing his eyes.

Dean let him sit that way for a few minutes, before saying. "So these packages here. You still curious as to what they are?"

"A little." Sam answered softly.

"So am I." Dean moved them to the coffee table in front of Sam. "Since they have your name on them, maybe you should open them."

Sam opened his eyes, and raised his head slightly. "My name. Why do they have my name?"

Dean said nothing, as he picked up the mail where Sam had dropped it. "And did you even bother to look at the mail." Dean held up an envelope. "This one has your name on it."

Sam slowly sat up, and took the envelope from Dean. He stared at his name for a few seconds, before opening it, and pulling out a letter. Dean stood back, and watched Sam's eyes scan the paper. He smiled slyly as the words sunk in. Looking up Sam asked. "Dean what's this?"

"Bobby talked to the principal of Natalie's new school. Don't worry, he made up a really good cover story. Anyway, she told him that there was a special program to help kids get through school. After she got ahold of all your old transcripts, she jumped at the chance to help you." Pushing the boxes aside, Dean sat down in front of Sam. "The only down side, is that you're supposed to take at least one class, at the school, each semester. But, she said, as long as you can take two in the last semester, she'll make it work."

"Dean I…"

"Sam, there is no way, I'm going to let that brain go to waste." Dean said. "Natalie's even talked to her history teacher about you. He's already signed you up for his class, next semester." Dean saw Sam's hands shaking. Grabbing them he held them tight. "You can do this Sam. I know you can. But we'll take it slow. Okay?"

Sam nodded. "Okay."

"Now open these boxes, and get to work."

Sam laughed weakly, as he grabbed a box, and ripped it open. Dean stood, and headed into the kitchen. Bobby was sitting at the table. Looking up, he said. "So how'd it go?"

"So far so good." Dean sighed, sitting down. "At least he'll have something to focus on, while Natalie's at school."

The rest of the day, Sam spent with his nose in a book. He didn't even notice, when Dean left to pick up Natalie, from school. Dean paused at the door, looking back at Sam. Dean smiled, this was more like his nerdy little brother.

Dean drove to the school, and parked in his usual place. He watched as teenagers started flowing out of the school. A few looked his way, guys admiring the car, girls admiring more. Dean ignored them all, keeping his eyes out for Natalie. She finally exited the school and headed straight for the car. He was a little surprised, when she stopped and said something to a Goth looking chick. Natalie smiled at the girl, and waved, before continuing on to the car. Dean reached across, and opened the door for her.

"Hey Dean."

"How was school?"

"Usual. How's Sam?"

Dean sighed. This was their normal conversation. Natalie always wanted to go straight to how Sam was doing. Dean turned in the seat, so he could look at her. "You know, every day for almost two months you have answered with, usual. I have no idea what usual, is for you. For me it was flirting with chicks, skipping classes, and picking fights with some dumb ass, that decided it was a good idea to pick on Sam. So if that is your usual…"

Natalie smiled, turning to face Dean. "I got an A on my History paper. An A on my English test. Math is still a little hard but I got a C on the last assignment. PE totally sucks. I don't skip classes. No one at this school knows Sam yet. And I only flirt with the sexy guy living across the hall from me."

Dean nodded. "Good on History and English. Don't worry about PE, it always sucks, if you want to really exercise, Bobby and I can help you. I'm not too bad with Math, I'll see if I can help you. Good for you, for not skipping class, although I highly believe every kid should do it at least once. When Sam starts school, if anyone picks on him you let me know." Dean turned back around, and started the Impala.

"What about the last one?" Natalie asked.

Dean glanced over at her, giving her a wicked smile. "That, we'll just not tell Sammy."

Natalie laughed, as Dean pulled out of the parking lot. "So, now are you going to tell me how Sam is?"

"Doesn't he tell you?"

"He tells me the same thing he tells you." Natalie huffed. "I'm fine babe."

"He better never call me babe."

"You know what I mean." Natalie sighed. "I don't understand. He wasn't with them as long this time, as last, but he seems so much worse. And it's taking him longer to recover."

"I know." Dean's grip on the steering wheel, tightened slightly. "I'm hoping it's just because of how much longer he had to stay in the hospital. He has only been home a week. He did walk with me to the mail box today."

"How'd he do?"

"He was tired, and I could tell he was hurting." Dean smiled. "But none of that mattered once he started opening boxes."

Natalie straightened up slightly. "They came today?"

"Yep he was nose deep when I left. Didn't even look up at me." Dean glanced at Natalie, and was glad to see the smile was back. "He'll be okay, you know that right?"

"Yeah I know."

When they got home and Natalie walked in the front door she stopped and her smile got even bigger. Dean came in, and smiled when he saw it. Sam was asleep on the couch. He was slightly twisted with a book on his chest one on the floor next to him. Bobby stepped in from the kitchen and shrugged.

"I found him like this, a few minutes ago. I tried to move him, but even in sleep he's stubborn." Bobby said with a small laugh.

"I knew he should have taken a nap." Dean walked over, and removed the book from Sam's chest. He gently nudged Sam, not wanting to startle him. Since he'd come home Sam had, had two panic attacks. Dean tried to move Sam, to help him get more comfortable. But like Bobby said, the boy wouldn't budge. Dean threw up his hands. "Well, I guess he's going to wake up with his back and neck hurting."

Natalie walked over and knelt beside Sam. Brushing his hair back, she leaned over her mouth close to his ear. Dean watched as Sam's eyes fluttered open slightly.

"Hey." Sam said trying to sit up and grimacing. Dean offered his hand, and helped Sam sit up. "I guess I went to sleep." Sam looked at Natalie, and smiled. "How was school?"

Natalie returned the smile, saying. "Usual. How are you?"

"I'm fine babe."

"Come on Sasquatch." Dean said, helping Sam stand. "You're going up, and finishing your nap, where you won't be bent like a pretzel." Dean knew Sam must really be tired, when he didn't argue. Deep down, Dean prayed his brother would be alright.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello dear readers.**

**After all the bad stuff, I thought it was about time for good stuff. So this chapter is going to be Sam and Natalie just being normal teenagers. It ended up a little longer than I had planned. Hope no one minds.**

Natalie wasn't surprised to see Sam outside, back doing chin ups. Even though it was cold outside, he truly hated being inside.

"That brother of yours is going to catch pneumonia, again." Natalie said to Dean.

"Don't tell me, tell stubborn, pigheaded, mule brained…"

"I get it Dean." Natalie laughed. "You've tried."

"I threatened to tie his ass down. He just smiled, and said he'd get lose."

Natalie shrugged. "He probably would." She got out, pulling her coat around her. Walking over, she stood in front of Sam. He went up and down, a few more times, before pausing on the up.

"How was school?"

"About normal." Natalie said. "Are you trying to get sick?"

"It's not that cold out here." Sam said dropping to the ground. "And I am fully dressed, even have a coat on." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

Natalie took Sam's left hand. "How's the wrist?"

"A little sore but good."

"Sam, you haven't been out of the hospital two months yet. This cold could give you pneumonia. Do you want to end up back in the hospital?"

Sam shrugged putting his arm around her shoulder. "I really feel fine. I was only out here for about ten minutes. I walked up to the mail box. When I came back I saw the bar and just wanted to give it a try." He held the door open for her, and they walked into the house. He saw Dean standing just inside a concerned look on his face. Sam smiled. "I promised both of you that I would take it slow, and I will."

"I think I'm going to change out of my school clothes." Natalie said heading toward the stairs. "Then I need to talk to you."

"I'll be here." Sam said.

Natalie ran upstairs, and quickly changed. She grabbed her school bag, rummaging in it, until she found the paper she was looking for. Taking a deep breath, she went back downstairs. Sam and Dean were sitting on the couch arguing over something. When they saw her, they stopped.

"Need me to leave?" Dean asked.

"No, stay." Natalie knew she might need Dean's help with this. She sat down on the coffee table, in front of Sam. "So uhm, like I said, schools going good. This time of year, there's a lot of things happening. And uhm, one thing that happens a lot around this time are dances." Natalie gave Dean a sideways glance, he gave her a wink and nod. She found, she wasn't ready to look at Sam just yet. Laying the paper on her lap, Natalie ran her hand over it. "The biggest one, is the Homecoming dance." Natalie's mouth went dry, and she wasn't able to say anymore.

Dean reached out, and took the paper from her. "Looks like fun. But what are these numbers?"

Natalie shrugged. "The guy that was handing out the flyers, wrote those." Natalie pointed to the top corner.

"His names Carl?" Dean asked, as his eyes went to the bottom.

"Carl's in my math class. He sits next to me. The paper was sitting there. He snagged it, and wrote his name and number." Natalie turned the paper over. "Dexter asked me during lunch. Frank's nice, his locker's next to mine. He said even if I don't go to the dance, he'd like to hang out. I have no idea this guy's name, he grabbed it from me, while Frank and I were talking, I think he's a jock or something. There was also Larry in gym class. Mike and Matt, they're twins, they asked me between classes, different times."

Dean smiled, at the look on Sam's face. "So what did you tell Carl, Frank, twins, and jock dude?"

Natalie shrugged. "I didn't know what to say, other than thank you, but no."

"So, you don't want to go to the dance?"

Natalie suddenly stood, looking out the window. "Bobby's home, I'll go help him." Natalie ran out the door, slamming it shut behind her.

Dean looked at the paper again, before looking at Sam. "She'll understand you know. If you don't think you could do it." Dean stood, laying the paper on the coffee table. "But you know something? There's not a sign on you anywhere. In fact, the only thing anyone would see, is a handsome kid that loves his date." Dean turned and headed outside.

Sam sighed, picking up the paper. His hand started shaking. Closing his eyes he forced himself to stay calm. He couldn't stay home the rest of his life.

Natalie walked out of the school, her eyes instantly scanning for the Impala. Just as her eyes found it, someone stepped in front of her. Jumping back she saw it was Shawn. He had been asking her to the dance all day. The only one that was pushing her more, was Patrick, the jock.

"Excuse me." Natalie said trying to move around him.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not, I'm just trying to get to my ride."

"I'll drive you anywhere you want to go." Shawn put his arm around her shoulders. "Dad got me a Camaro, because I passed last year."

"How nice for you." Natalie tried to get away from him. When his hand squeezed her shoulder, she prayed Dean could see them, and would be there soon. "Please, I really need to go."

"What's your hurry doll?" Shawn laughed.

"She's trying to get to me." Natalie groaned, hearing Patrick's voice. "She finally decided to say yes."

"No, actually I didn't." Natalie again tried to move away, now slightly pinned between Shawn and Patrick.

"Hey, leave her alone." Natalie closed her eyes and groaned again. Just what she didn't need. Fred, the would be knight.

"Move along nerd." Patrick growled, giving Fred a shove. "The big boys are talking to a pretty girl."

"And she doesn't seem happy about it." Natalie's heart soared. It wasn't the Winchester she thought it would be. Looking around Shawn, she just about swooned. Sam stood a few steps away his hands on his hips, pure rage shot from his eyes, as he scanned the scene.

"Who the hell are you?" Shawn asked, looking back at Sam.

"Her boyfriend." Sam crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes. "So, maybe you should let her go."

"She never said she had a boyfriend." Patrick said.

"You never gave her a chance." Fred snapped. "Now, you heard him, let her go."

Patrick snarled, turning toward Fred. He shoved Fred, knocking him to the ground. As he did, he also shoved Natalie, who squeaked and stumbled back slightly. When she straightened herself, she turned to see Patrick pinned to the wall his feet slightly off the floor. He still had to look up at Sam.

"Stay away from her." Sam snarled. "Make sure everyone knows. She's taken." Sam slowly turned his cold eyes to Shawn. "If anything happens to her, I will take it out on you two, got it."

Shawn nodded. "G…got it." He turned and ran.

Sam let go of Patrick, who slid to the floor. Turning his back to him, Sam offered Fred a hand up. Hesitantly, Fred took it, and gasped slightly as he was pulled up.

"T…Thanks." Fred said. "I…I promise, not to bother her."

Sam smiled, his eyes suddenly kind. "That's okay. Natalie told me about you. If she wants to be friends with you it's okay with me. I wouldn't mind being your friend too."

Fred smiled. "Really? I've never had anyone, want to be my friend. Usually, they only want me as a lab partner, or to do their homework."

"Oh,Sam doesn't need any help with that." Natalie said proudly. "He's already doing college classes. Next semester he'll be in our history class."

"Awesome." Fred said, picking his and Natalie's bag up. He started to hand the bag to Natalie, changing he handed it to Sam. Sam smiled taking it and swinging it onto his shoulder. "I guess I'll see you Monday Natalie. And, see you later Sam."

"You keep an eye on her for me, okay Fred."

Fred beamed. "With pleasure."

Natalie waited until Fred was out of ear shoot. "You just totally made his day. You also, I'm pretty sure, scared the shit, literally, out of Shawn and Patrick."

Sam shrugged. "Sorry, I saw you from the car, then I saw the guy talking to you. I was fine, then he touched you, and I kind of lost it. The more I walked, the angrier I seemed to get."

Natalie put her hands on her waist, and looked up at him. "So what's this about boyfriend? I don't remember being asked that."

Putting his arm around her, Sam turned toward the Impala. "That's kind of why I asked Dean if I could come get you, alone. I had planned on talking to you about it. Had a full speech and everything. Then I saw that, and kind of snapped."

When they reached the Impala, Sam stopped, and leaned against the car pulling her close. "So, do you want the full speech, or just the end question?"

Natalie snuggled close, she could feel eyes all around watching them, and she kind of loved it. Sam was here, in public, showing everyone how he felt about her. His arms possessively around her. His mouth so close. She couldn't help but smile. "I think I know the question, and it's a big huge yes."

Sam smiled. "That was easier than I thought it would be." Leaning down he ghosted a kiss across her lips. "Now I have another question."

"Okay, you're going to have to ask me that one."

"Now that we're boyfriend and girlfriend, is it automatic that we go to dances, and things together? Or, do I still ask you?"

"I think it's kind of both." Natalie answered. "I honestly have no clue. You know how my last boyfriend turned out."

Sam's arms tightened slightly, but he said calmly. "Well then, I guess we'll just make it up as we go along." Sam opened the passenger door, and tossed her bag into the backseat. "So do you want to?"

"Okay, you're going to have to be just a little vaguer, for me to answer."

Sam kissed her again. "The dance silly. I want to take you to the dance."

"Then I guess I better call Natty." Sam tilted his head. Natalie smiled. "Well I'm not going dress shopping with Dean." She kissed his nose, before sliding into the car.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Sam said pacing the room. Sitting at his desk, Bobby just glanced up shook his head and went back to his work. Sam stopped in front of the desk. "Look at me I'm a mess."

"You're always a mess." Dean said coming down the stairs. "Right now you're a nervous mess."

Sam spun around. "I've re-buttoned this damn shirt five times and still can't seem to get it right. Of course that might be because my damn hands won't stop shaking. I can't find the vest, and I'm pretty sure this tie is trying to kill me."

Dean calmly walked over and started unbuttoning the shirt. As he re-buttoned it he glanced at Bobby. Sighing the man stood and went to the hall closet. "If he had asked, I would have told him." Bobby said coming back with the dark blue vest.

"He's not thinking right now Bobby." Dean said as he fixed the tie.

Standing behind Sam, Bobby helped him put the vest on, and Dean buttoned it.

"I can't even dress myself."

"Hey, Natalie has four people helping her." Dean pointed out. "Besides, this is my job."

"Dressing me."

Dean grinned. "Yep, have been for seventeen years."

"Thanks."

"You are very welcome."

"Now what do I do?" Sam said looking around.

"Well, most guys would be leaving, to pick up their dates. Yours, is upstairs, so, you wait." Dean said. "But, we didn't want you to miss out on all of the date experiences." Dean nodded at Bobby.

Bobby walked to stand in front of Sam. His arms crossed he looked Sam over. "So, you think you're good enough for our little princess?"

"Yes sir." Sam had to fight not to roll his eyes.

"Do you know how special our little girl is to us?" Bobby asked narrowing his eyes.

Sam took a deep breath. "I know how special she is, she's very special to me too."

"So what's your plans for tonight?" Dean asked. "I mean, I'm letting you take out my little sister. How do I know I can trust you with her? I know what you guys think about all day."

At this, Sam couldn't help but laugh. "Because that's all you think about. My plan for tonight is for Natalie to have fun. I will have her home way before midnight."

"11:59 p.m. she better be home." Dean said poking Sam in the chest. "Not one second later." Dean's face slowly shifted to concern. "You sure about this Sammy? Nat would totally understand, you know that right?"

Sam took a deep breath. "I know, and I'm mostly sure. Next month I'm supposed to start school. I guess this is the first step."

"It's a pretty big step son." Bobby said, brushing imaginary lint from Sam's arm.

Sam smiled. "Would you expect any less from me?"

Bobby returned the smile, but said nothing as someone came down the stairs.

"My, don't you look handsome." Natty said, looking Sam over. "I do believe you two will be the best looking couple there."

Natty's three friends, that had come to help with hair and makeup, came down next. There was a couple seconds passed, before Natalie's feet were seen. As she came down into view, Sam's nerves slid away.

Walking over, he held out his hand to her. She smiled taking it. "You're beautiful." Her dress was the same dark blue as Sam's vest and tie. It had a small silver swirling pattern sewed into the material that as she walked it shimmered and flowed. Her hair was done up framing her face perfectly.

"Alright you two." Dean said coming over. "Are you two just going to stand around, and stare at each other all night?"

"Hold it pictures first." Bobby said.

Natalie rolled her eyes but smiled. Sam seemed nervous but he put his arm around her, and faced Bobby.

Soon Dean was waving his hands. "Okay that's enough, I'll see spots in front of my eyes for the next three weeks at least." Walking over, he reached into his pocket, and pulled out the keys to the Impala. "Take care of her."

"Dean, I can take one of Bobby's."

Dean shook his head. "Nope you two look this damn good, you're going to show up in the best looking car. Just take care of her." Dean kissed Natalie on the cheek. "And my car."

Sam smiled nodding. "I will."


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello again everyone.**

**I am so very sorry that I didn't get this posted last week. As always life happened. But because of that I ended up tweaking this chapter a little. After all the pain, I thought it was about time for some good old, down home, family time. **

**I hope you enjoy. (Oh and I already have the next two chapters finished, so there should be, hopefully, another chapter later this week.) **

Sam watched Natalie from the kitchen. He knew something was bothering her, but he had no idea what. The past few weeks she had been strangely quiet, and he was pretty sure she had been crying at night. Now she was sitting on the couch staring out the window.

"It's never going to get easier." Sam jumped slightly, as he spun around, to face Bobby. Bobby smiled, at the stunned look on the boy's face. "You won't learn anything standing in here boy."

Sam glanced back out at Natalie. "I don't even know what to say Bobby. I've asked her over and over what was wrong. She just shrugs, and doesn't say anything. It's almost as bad as when Dean is hiding something."

"What does she usually do after she shrugs?"

"If we're sitting on the couch, she cuddles into my arm, and lays her head on my shoulder."

"That tells me, that it's nothing you've done." Bobby smiled, at the hurt look Sam gave. The boy really wears all his feelings out, for the world to see. "She's talking to me and Dean, so nothing is wrong there. Maybe it's something at school."

"I don't know." Sam sighed. "Like I said she won't talk."

"Then why don't you? Ask her questions that she can't just shrug off. Talk to her about something completely different then zing her with a question." Bobby patted Sam's shoulder. "I've seen you question complete strangers, Sam. I think you can get something, out of your own girlfriend."

Turning back, Sam saw that Natalie hadn't moved in inch. Nodding slightly, Sam made his way into the living room. Sliding in behind her, he wrapped his arms around and pulled her close. Natalie leaned back letting out a low sad sigh. Sam just held her for a few seconds.

"Babe, we need to talk." Sam finally said.

"About what?" Natalie's voice, was barely above a whisper.

"How about, how is school going so far? I mean, I will be starting in two weeks. And I'm, well a little scarred."

Natalie laced one of her hands with Sam's. "You have nothing to be scarred of. You will probably be one of the smartest kids, in the school. You are sweet, and kind. You already have a friend."

"And girlfriend." Sam added kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah that too." Natalie pulled his arms tighter around her. "So see, nothing to be scarred about."

"What about bullies? I've had some bad experiences with bullies, and after everything I've already…" Sam closed his eyes, burying his face in her hair.

Natalie squeezed his hand. "You don't have to worry about bullies. You have become a slight legend at the school. After what happened with Patrick and Shawn, guys are afraid of you, girls are drooling over you."

"To bad for them, I'm off the market." Sam shifted Natalie slightly, so he could see her face. "What about you? Is everything going okay with school?"

Natalie got lost for a moment in Sam's eyes. She finally gave him a small smile and said. "Everything is fine, honestly. You've already meet Dria, she is a total blast. Fred keeps an eye on me, just like you asked him to." Natalie's smile got a little bigger. "In a few weeks, school will be even better, because then I will have someone to hold hands, with between some classes."

Sam smiled lifting her hand, and kissing it. "Then please tell me what is wrong? You have been upset for days. I'm starting to get really worried."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." Natalie cuddled closer laying her head on Sam's chest. When she didn't say anything, Sam was afraid she wasn't going to tell him anything. Natalie lifted Sam's hand, turning it, she started tracing the lines. "When I was little I would do this with my father's hand. To me his hands were so big, and strong." Natalie's finger traced across the shadow of a scar, around Sam's wrist. "To me, he was the strongest man in the world." Tilting her head back, she looked up at Sam. "Then I meet you, and then Dean, and then Bobby." Pulling his hand to her chest, Natalie fought back a soft sob.

Sam ran his other hand, up and down her back. "Babe what is it?"

"Why doesn't he want me anymore?" Natalie whispered out, through tears. "What did I do?"

Sam's heart completely broke in two. He finally knew what was wrong. Natalie's father, Ray hadn't called. Bobby had called in every favor he had, and nothing. Dean even called Dad again, still nothing. Dean had been pushing Sam to tell Natalie the truth, about her father. Sam was starting to think that maybe, Dean was right.

Kissing the top of her head, Sam said. "You didn't do anything. I'm sure if Ray could, he would have called you by now."

"He's never been gone this long. Bobby and Al checked hospitals, and morgues, and didn't find him. That means he's just left me."

Sam tried to think of what would be best for him to say. He didn't want to upset her any more than she already was. He finally decided to go with his heart. Lifting her head in his hands, he looked into her tear filled eyes. "I told you in the hospital, you have me. You helped me, now it's time for me to return the favor." Leaning over Sam ghosted his lips across Natalie's. Breaking the kiss, their foreheads still touching, Sam said. "You're kind of, totally stuck with me."

Natalie smiled. "I think I can handle that."

"SAM COME HELP ME!" Dean screamed from upstairs.

Sam groaned. "And by default, you're also stuck with him."

Natalie laughed. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

The sun shining in her window, woke Natalie the next morning. Stretching, she glanced at the clock surprised to see it was afternoon. Even though school was out for winter break, didn't mean she was going to spend her time just laying around. Throwing the covers off, Natalie grabbed her shower stuff, and some clean clothes, and headed toward the bathroom. When she stepped into the hall, she heard the three men, talking in loud whispers downstairs. Natalie had gotten used to this, they did it often.

Once her shower was done, and she was dressed, Natalie headed down the stairs. At the bottom, she froze in stunned silence. The living room was completely rearranged, and there now stood a huge tree in one corner. Sam and Dean's backs were to her, but Bobby saw her enter the room. He smiled at her, she was afraid she was going to cry. She hadn't had a real tree, since her mother passed away. Her father usually just bought a small fake one at some random store he was at. This one was beyond perfect.

"Boys."

Sam and Dean spun around, huge smiles instantly blasted on their faces. Bobby saw the poor girl's legs shake slightly, and he put an arm around her. 

"Easy there darlin'."

"You like it?" Sam asked, he looked like a six year old, showing his mother a picture he'd drew for her.

"I love it." Natalie whispered. "It's the most beautiful tree, I've ever seen."

Sam walked over, and took her hand pulling her toward the tree. "And the best part is, after Christmas we can plant it, and have it forever." Sam knelt down and moved some of the limbs, to show Natalie the large pot. "We'll have to just remember to water it every day. And of course be careful putting things on it, and taking them off."

Natalie just nodded, as she reached out and gently touched the tree. "Thank you." She looked back at Dean and Bobby. "All of you. I really love it."

"Well then, let's stop just standing around." Dean pointed to some boxes. "Time to decorate."

Bobby sat down in his favorite chair, and just watched. When his wife had been alive, she'd decorated for all the holidays. He hadn't even realized he'd missed it, until now. Bobby's heart hurt a little, for what he had lost, it hurt a little also, for what John had lost. No, John had pushed them away, and Bobby had pulled them to him. Watching the two boys laugh and joke, filled that empty part of Bobby. He truly didn't think he could love them anymore, if they had been his blood.

"Bobby." Natalie's voice shook Bobby out of his thoughts. She was standing beside him, holding a box, written in his wife's handwriting was 'Special Don't You Dare Throw Away Bobby'. "This was in the Christmas decorations."

Bobby looked at the box and smiled. "Go ahead, open it."

Natalie carefully opened the box, and her smile grew bigger. "Bobby, these are perfect."

"What did you find?" Dean asked peaking over her shoulder. "You have got to be kidding. Why the hell didn't you throw those out?"

When Dean tried to grab for the box, Natalie moved away. "Don't you dare, Dean Winchester. These are going on the tree."

"You have got to be kidding." Dean grumbled. "Sam, please talk your girl out of this nonsense."

"I'm a little busy Dean." Sam said as he carefully, finished putting the lights on the tree. "Besides when do we ever win, when we argue with her?"

"Especially when I fully agree with her." Bobby said as he stood. "She's right, these should be on a tree." Bobby took the box from Natalie, and walked over to the tree. Picking one ornament up, he looked at it and smiled. "Dean made this one in first grade, he was trying to make a car, he got close." Bobby placed it on the tree. "When he got home, and Sam saw it, he had to make one too." Bobby picked up what looked like a blob of clay. "Dean helped him."

Natalie looked at the two brothers, even though they were rolling their eyes, as soon as they turned away they both were smiling. Every one of the decorations had a story, of some kind. Most were from Sam and Dean. But Natalie noticed a few that were put on the tree, without any story. These looked more delicate, almost like something a woman would have picked out. Natalie didn't say anything.

Once the box was empty, Bobby stood back. The tree was far from finished, but to Bobby it was just about perfect. "Hey Natalie, did you find a greenish box?"

"I did." Natalie walked over, and picked up the box. "I was going to have Sam put it on the top, when we got finished. That's how my Mom always finished the tree."

"I don't think she would mind, if we put it on now." Bobby took the box and handed it to Sam. "A few years ago, your Daddy asked me to hold onto a few things for him. About a month later, he called me and told me to get rid of all of it. I almost did. That was until I opened them. Go ahead Sam, open it." Sam opened the box, and saw, a beautiful angel tree topper. "That belongs to you two now."

Natalie wiped away a tear, as Dean and Sam just stared at the angel. It was almost like they were holding a little piece of their mother. Finally, Sam stepped up on the stool, and Dean handed him the angel. Natalie had to admit, the tree was just about perfect.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello again.**

**I just want to take a moment to say thank you. Thank you for reading. Thank you for sticking with my little story. Thank you taking the time to review. Thank you for your time.**

**Now on with the story. I think it is about time for some brother time. Then, Sam's first day of school. **

Winter break was ending way too fast for Sam. Before he knew it, it was two days until he would be starting back to school. It seemed like so long since he'd been to school. So long since he had to face anyone outside of his family, or doctors. Sam laid in his bed staring into the darkness. Maybe he wasn't ready. Maybe he would never be ready. Sam's chest started to hurt, his head spun slightly. He tried to sit up but his body wouldn't obey him.

"Sam." Dean's voice sounded so far away. "Sammy calm down now." Sam felt himself move and a warm pressure on his chest. "Just breathe little brother." Sam willed air into his lungs, wanting to do what Dean told him. But it hurt so much. "Just calm down and breathe." Images started to flash before Sam's eyes, he tried to close them, but they also would not listen to his command. "Damn it Sam calm down." Images connected with each and every pain. Some that Sam still felt, but hadn't told Dean. "Breathe in, come on now." Sam forced his mind to focus on his brother's voice. To the feel of his hand pressing on his chest. To Dean's warmth behind him. Air flowed into his lungs. His eyes slowly focused, as the pounding in his head subsided. "That's it Sammy, just focus on breathing."

Dean finally felt his little brother's body relax into him, and his breathing become, somewhat normal. Reaching over, he flipped on the bedside lamp. Sam was pale, and covered in sweat. "You okay now little brother?"

"As soon as the room stops." Sam whispered. "Sorry I woke you."

"Another bad dream?"

Sam shook his head. "I wasn't asleep. Just my damn mind not wanting to stop."

"Tell me." Dean had stopped asking Sam, if he wanted to talk.

"It was stupid." Sam said finally able to sit up. Dean let him go, but didn't take his eyes off him. Once Sam was sure he could stand without falling, he stood, and started to pace. "I just was thinking about school. I mean I'm old enough. I could just test out, like you did. Then I could help you and Bobby full time."

"Help us with what?" Dean's eyes narrowed. "You don't know the first thing about fixing cars."

"You know what I mean Dean."

Dean nodded, as he stood, and faced his brother. "Yeah Sammy, I know what you mean. I also know, that I already said, that my geeky brother was going to get his damn diploma. It might not mean anything to you, but it means a hell of a lot to me." Dean knew it was a low blow, but it was also the truth, and why stop there? "Furthermore, if the thought of hanging around a bunch of weak humans, puts you over the edge, how do you think you're going to help Bobby and me?" Sam turned his back to Dean, his shoulders sagging his head down. Dean walked over and spun his brother around. "You will get through this. This is just another step in your recovery."

"How many steps are there?" Sam whispered.

"As many as it takes." Dean grinned. "And I know you. You will take them all, concur them, and move on."

"This is a pretty big step."

"How? You've been picking Nat up since you two became a twosome. You took her to two dances. Where, according to Natalie, you were a huge hit with the ladies. You've already made a friend in that geek kid."

Sam rolled his eyes. "His name is Fred, Dean."

Dean just grinned, and went on. "You have already meet your teachers. And you will have three classes with Natalie. Plus, may I point out, that it was your idea to take four classes. You only needed to take two."

"I know."

"So, how about we just enjoy the last two days of vacation? Then, we will take one day at a time, okay?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Good now let's get some sleep. Your girl wants us to plant her tree tomorrow."

The two brothers climbed back into their beds, Dean flipped off the light. Sam laid in the dark a moment before saying. "Hey Dean."

"Yeah Sammy."

"Natalie is pretty awesome, isn't she?"

"She is way more than awesome, little brother." Dean answered. "Have you given anymore thought in talking to her about the family business? I mean she is really smart. She's going to start wandering were Bobby and I keep going."

"Yeah I've thought about it." Sam sighed. "Is it wrong of me to want to keep her in the dark about it? I mean it's like I'm lying to her, isn't it?

"No Sam it's not wrong. I wish I could have kept it from you."

"For me it really didn't matter much, knowing about what went bump in the night. Good night Dean."

"Good night Sammy." Dean listened as his brother slowly drifted off to sleep, before he let silent tears escape his eyes.

Two days flew past. Sam sat in the passenger seat of the Impala, and stared at the school. The bell would be ringing soon for lunch, it was also his cue to walk into the school. Closing his eyes, Sam took another deep breath. He could feel Dean's eyes on him.

"I know everything will be fine." Sam said. "Like you said it's just another step for me. Another step to me being…me."

"You've had a lot of first days Sammy. This one is by far going to be the hardest. But at least you won't be doing it alone." Sam looked at his brother, who was grinning. Dean pointed toward the school. Turning, Sam saw Natalie standing a few steps away from the Impala. "Go on Sammy, I'll be here after school."

Sam opened the door, grabbing his bag as he got out. Natalie's smile grew even bigger.

"Hey."

"Hey." Sam said. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

Natalie held out a piece of paper. "I got this a few minutes ago." Sam took the note and smiled. "Since Bobby gave me my lunch money this morning, I kind of guessed what I really was picking up."

Turning Sam saw that the Impala was still there. Leaning down slightly he saw Dean smiling at him. Sam rolled his eyes but waved at his brother. Dean waved back. Standing Sam put his arm around Natalie. The school bell rang indicating the start of lunch. "Well here goes everything."

"You'll be fine."

They walked to their locker and Sam put his bag in it. They then walked to the lunch room. Sam's arm never left its place around Natalie. She wasn't sure if he was marking his territory, or using her as an anchor. Of course she was perfectly okay with both options. She ordered their lunches and paid for them, while Sam easily carried the tray with one hand. Natalie pointed him toward a table tucked away in a far corner. Fred was already there a book opened in front of him.

"Hey Fred." Natalie said as they came up. At first Fred just nodded then he looked up and smiled.

"Sam."

"Hey Fred." Natalie noticed Sam's voice was softer than normal, and his breathing was a little shallow. She moved him to the side so his back would be to the wall and made him sit.

"So today is your first day." Fred closed his book, and shoved it back into his bag. "I bet our little school is nothing like you've been in before."

"I like little schools." Sam mumbled picking at his salad.

Natalie took his salad and shifted her cucumbers to his, while moving his tomatoes to hers. She then opened the dressing pack, and emptied it onto the salad. Stirring it slightly, she pushed it back to Sam. "If you don't eat, and keep up your strength, Dean will blame me."

"No he won't." Sam said, but took a bite of salad.

"Now I see what has all the cheerleaders buzzing." Natalie turned and smiled at her friend Dria. As always she was dressed all in black, the only color on her was the purple stipe in her hair. Sitting down between Natalie and Fred, Dria looked over Sam. "So this is the handsome, sweet, wonderful, Sam." Dria smiled seeing Sam blush slightly. "Well I completely agree with the handsome part."

"Be nice Dria." Fred scolded. "Sam's a little nervous."

"Sam's a lot nervous." Sam said. "It's nice to finally meet you Dria. I've heard a lot about you. But something tells me you've heard a lot more about me."

Dria shrugged. "Girls talk."

The cafeteria was getting fuller. Kids screaming across the room at each other. Natalie felt Sam tense slightly next to her. Scooting a little closer, she laid her hand on his leg. She could hear his breathing was a little shallow but he was staying in control.

"You're doing fine Sam." Natalie whispered. "After lunch it will be smooth sailing."

Sam just nodded, not so sure he believed her.


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello again dear readers.**

**I want to take a moment, to say a special thank you, to those that have reviewed my story. They make me smile, and keeps me writing. So again thank you. **

**So on with the story. Sam is back at school with Natalie, and making friends. Things couldn't be better, right? He is a Winchester after all. Oh, and I hope everyone likes Dria, she is very close to my heart, because a lot of what she will say, are direct quotes from my very best friend. I hope you enjoy.**

It didn't take Sam long to get back into the swing of school. It helped a lot that he had friends. Fred, Dria, Natalie, and Sam spent every lunch together. Now that it was warmer outside, they had moved to a small bench under a tree. There they would talk about just about everything. Dria and Fred, shared Natalie's love of everything supernatural. Dria loved the romantic side, while Fred focused on the history behind things. As they talked Sam would usually just sit back and listen. From time to time he would think to himself, killed that, Dad killed that, not real.

This was one of those days. Sam was stretched out under the tree, Fred was leaning against the tree listening to the girls. Natalie and Dria were straddling the bench facing each other, talking about something Dria had recently read. Sam wasn't really listening so when Dria kicked his foot he opened his eyes.

"What?"

"I asked, what do you think?"

"What do I think about what?" Sam asked focusing on the girl.

"Don't bother Dria." Natalie sighed. "He won't give you a straight answer."

Propping himself up on his elbows, Sam said. "Yes I will, you just don't always like my answers. Go ahead Dria."

"I was reading this book." Dria held a book out to Sam. He sat up and took it. "It's about demons, angels, and things like that. Anyway, the demons enter different people. Use their bodies, for whatever they want. When the demon leaves, the person is left not remembering anything. Do you think that could really happen?"

Sam looked at the book cover, it was another teen Goth romance Dria seemed to love. The cover showed a girl and guy, about to kiss, behind the guy, was the ghost image of another guy. It looked as though the ghost image was entering the other guy. "I think you should read a few more classics." Sam handed the book back to Dria.

"See, what did I tell you?" Natalie said. "He says he believes in this stuff, but he'll never talk about it."

"I talk about it all the time." Sam smiled. "You just don't always hear me." Natalie glared at him, making him smile bigger. "Fine, I'll tell you what I really think. Yes, I think demons can enter you without you knowing. They are, after all, evil. So, really they wouldn't bother asking for permission. As to if the person being possessed would remember or not. Yes and no. It would all depend on the person, and the demon. A weak person, probably wouldn't even live through the experience. But, if the person was strong enough to live through it, the demon would probably make sure they remember everything. Like I said, evil."

"Wow." Fred said. "That was perfectly logical."

"You've been hiding your knowledge from us Sam." Dria gave him a small pout. "I'm a little hurt."

Sam laughed. "Hey, I just told you what I thought. Nothing more, nothing less." He stood, and brushed himself off. "We better head in." He held out his hands, helping Natalie and Dria up. He kissed Natalie's hand. "See, I answered, and you don't look happy."

Natalie smiled. "I'm happy, just thinking about what you said. If someone is possessed, how would the people around them know?"

"A demon wouldn't be able to act exactly like the person they were possessing." Sam explained as he put his around her. "Like, if Dria suddenly came to school in pink."

"Hey I've worn pink. Save the ta ta's."

"Please never say that around me again." Fred said blushing.

Dria hooked her arm in his. "Come on Fred my man, we all have them. Granted, some have more than others, but they all deserve to be saved."

"Dria, you're going to kill him with embarrassment." Natalie giggled. Fred was indeed so red, she was a little afraid he would pass out.

"Hey look, the nerd's actually being touched by a girl." Natalie saw Patrick standing with a group of his friends.

"Just keep walking." Sam said, not bothering to look. "They're not worth our time."

"So I hear you're sick Winchester." These words froze Sam in his steps. "That's why you're not in gym class with your girl. So what's wrong? You look fit enough. Maybe it's mental. Or maybe you just don't want people to see you naked."

Growling, Sam spun around. Natalie was in front of him, her hands on his chest. "Sam remember, they're not worth our time. Come on now, let's just go inside." Natalie clearly saw the fire in Sam's eyes. She knew Sam could take Patrick, and in a fair fight win. She also knew, the jocks wouldn't fight fair. "Please Sam."

"Yeah Sam, go on, run and hide behind your girls skirt." Patrick called.

The group laughed as they walked away.

Sam finally turned, and walked into the school, not looking back.

Sam didn't say another word to Natalie the rest of school. He still held doors open for her, carried her books, and held her hand. But she could have done without all of that, for just one word. Last period was hard, because it was the one class they didn't have together. Sam walked her to the door of the locker room, kissed her cheek, and then headed to his class. After class Natalie and Dria walked to their locker. Natalie was a little surprised not to see Sam standing there.

Dria looked around, a little surprised too. "Where's your handsome shadow?"

Natalie shrugged as she opened the locker. Her heart sank slightly, when she saw Sam's bag was gone. She quickly packed her bag, and walked with Dria out of the school. For one terrifying moment, Natalie thought the car was going to be gone. She let out a relieved breath, when she saw it parked in the normal place. Sam had started driving one of Bobby's cars. Dean had argued at first, but Sam had insisted that this was part of him getting better. Natalie started to head toward the car, but Dria grabbed her arm.

"I could give you a ride home."

Natalie smiled. "Sam needs me."

"Well call me, okay."

"Okay." Natalie hugged Dria, then headed toward the car. She saw Sam reach across the seat, and the passenger door swung open. Sliding in she pulled the door closed.

The drive home was silent.

Glancing over, Natalie saw Sam's knuckles were white. She wanted to say something, but knew he was balanced on a very sharp edge. Parking the car, Sam got out, not looking back. Natalie watched him disappear into the cars. Ever since starting school, Sam had been spending a lot of time alone. Getting out of the car, Natalie grabbed their bags, and headed into the house. The house was completely silent. That morning, Bobby had said something about helping a friend with something. Natalie always wondered what he and Dean were helping with, but just like with her father, she never asked. Looking around, she was surprised not to at least see Dean. Glancing back outside, she saw the Impala was gone. Going into the kitchen, she found a note pinned to the fridge.

_Went with Bobby._

_Not sure how long we'll be gone._

_Money's in the normal place._

_Nothing in the works, so nothing to worry about._

_Take care of each other._

_Dean_

Natalie smiled. No parental units. Friday night.

"Perfect."


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello again my lovely readers.**

**Not much to say today. Just a little warning that this is another, slightly naughty chapter. **

**Sam's having problems and shutting Natalie out. Whatever will she do to help him relax and open up to her? Read on and find out. **

Sam pushed himself to do two more pushups. His arms screamed his wrist throbbed, but he did them. Standing he stretched. His body hurt, but it was his hurt. It was starting to get dark, so Sam finally headed toward the house. Once the house was in sight, Sam noticed, that the Impala was gone. Walking a little faster he hurried into the house. A wonderful smell hit him, and his stomach jumped.

"Natalie."

"Kitchen." She called back. "Dean left a note, he went with Bobby, doesn't know when they'll be back."

"What's that smell?"

Natalie stepped out of the kitchen smiling. She had changed into her 'house clothes'. Which was an old pair of sweats and tank top. Her hair was pinned up out of her way. Sam couldn't help but smile, she was adorable.

"I'm calling it Natalie's Surprise One. And it's almost ready, so go clean up."

"Yes ma'am." Sam ran upstairs, and took a quick shower. Pulling on his sweats, and an old t-shirt he headed back down stairs. "Need any help?"

"Nope, just you to come and eat." Sam came into the kitchen, to find Natalie already at the table. Two plates full of food sat on the table. "I didn't know if you wanted water, soda, or both."

"Both is good." Sam said, sitting down. "It smells great."

"Dig in."

Sam took a bite and smiled. "And it tastes wonderful."

Natalie shrugged. "You would be surprised, what you can do with ground beef, and a can of soup."

They settled into a slightly uncomfortable silence. Sam asked a few questions about school. Natalie mostly just shrugged, or nodded. Once they were finished, they both cleaned up. While Sam finished drying, Natalie left the kitchen. Sam knew she was upset, and he didn't blame her. He'd been a complete ass most of the day. Tossing the towel on the counter, he walked into the living room. Not surprising, she was curled up, on one end of the couch, reading. She had almost read every book Bobby had.

Sitting down on the other end facing her, Sam asked. "Do we need to talk?"

Natalie made a big show of replacing her bookmark, closing the book, and sitting it on the side table. She then sat up, and faced him. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I know you're pissed."

"I'm not pissed."

"Fine upset." Sam said. "Look, I'm sorry okay? I just needed a little time."

"I know that." Natalie's voice was a little too calm.

"So then what's wrong?"

"Truth or Dare?" Natalie asked.

"Come on, really?" Sam sighed. He looked at Natalie, she stared back unblinking. Sighing he said. "Truth."

"What really bothered you the most today?"

Sam thought a minute. "The fact they knew something about me. I suddenly felt exposed. My turn. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you really pissed at me?"

Natalie smiled. "No I'm not pissed. Just a little upset. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Were you mad at me for stopping you?"

"A little." Sam answered honestly. "But I was madder at myself, for losing it so easily. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Would you really get a tattoo?"

Natalie laughed. "I didn't think you were listening. You and Fred were so into that science question."

"That didn't answer my question."

"Yes, I've thought of it once or twice. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

Natalie smiled. She had been waiting for this. "I dare you to take off your shirt." Sam's eyes went wide. Natalie hadn't seen him without a shirt on, since the day he was taken.

Sighing, Sam sat up. His hands shook slightly, as he pulled the t-shirt off. Natalie leaned forward. A long red scar, was now across his stomach. She could even still see a few faded bruises. Reaching out a hand she touched the scar. His muscles jerked. Getting on her knees, Natalie leaned closer looking over his shoulder. The scar she'd come to know, was again red and raw looking, and it seemed to her a little longer. Sitting back she looked at him, his face turned away. She ran a hand down his arm. His muscles flexed with her touch. Her hand slid up to his face, she gently turned him to look at her.

"Please don't pull away from me."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are." Natalie ran a finger down his cheek. "You did today at school, and then again when we came home. You are now." She moved closer to him. "You've kept yourself hidden from me." Leaning closer, she brushed her lips across his. She then trailed kisses up his neck, stretching over his shoulder, kissing the scar on his back. He tightened but she kept kissing, her hand reached out, and with one finger she traced across his stomach. Moving, she straddled his lap, pushing him back slightly. She continued kissing him, this time trailing kisses down his chest, until she reached the scar. He moaned tensing again.

Her tongue slid out, barely touching the very end of the scar. Sam gasped. Natalie smiled. She slowly ran her tongue down the full length of the scar. When she reached the end she could feel Sam panting. Working her way back up she claimed his lips. He instantly responded.

Breaking the kiss, she moved to his ear, biting it slightly. "You taste so good."

A low moan escaped him.

Sitting up, she looked into his eyes. "It's your turn."

Licking his lips Sam said breathlessly. "Truth or Dare?"

Natalie smiled, leaning over kissing him. Their lips still touching, she answered. "Dare."

"I dare you to keep going."

Natalie lightly bit his bottom lip. "You asked for it." She stood taking his hands, and pulling him up. Not letting go, she pulled him upstairs to her room. Shoving him in, she kicked the door closed, then gently pushed him onto bed. Again straddling him she took his hands pinning them above his head. "I plan to map out every inch of you." Leaning over she ran her tongue across his collar bone. "When I'm done, the only marks that will matter, will be the ones I placed."

Sam shivered and smiled. "Sounds good to me."

"Good." She tightened her grip on his arms. "Leave them here. This is my show." She waited until he nodded, before she slid her hands down his arms. Sitting up she looked down at him. "You are so close to perfect, it hurts." When Sam shook his head, and opened his mouth, Natalie covered it with hers. Her tongue slid out running along his lips until they opened for her. When their tongues met Sam moaned. Natalie broke the kiss, her face hovering above his. "Don't even think of arguing with me, Sam Winchester."

"Wouldn't think of it."

She saw one of his arms start to move. Letting out a small growl she nipped his shoulder. "Don't move."

"I want to touch you." Sam's voice was suddenly low and husky.

Natalie ran her tongue around Sam's ear before saying. "You've had your fun. It's my turn." As she again started to work her way down his body, Sam had to close his eyes. His body felt as though it was on fire. He was only partially aware when she slid her fingers down the waist of his pants and started to pull. As the pants started to slide down he tensed. He'd always kept those scars from her. Her mouth was again moving across his stomach, following the pants down.

"Natalie." Sam breathed out.

Natalie raised up, and looked into his eyes. "You've gotten to see me. It's my turn." Sam nodded slightly, as he raised his hips up. Smiling, Natalie slid the pants down. Now standing at the foot of the bed, Natalie let herself take in the complete sight that was Sam. Her Sam. That thought made her smile even more. Finally reaching his face, her smile slipped slightly, his eyes were closed. Sliding back onto the bed and up his body, she kissed each eye. He opened them looking at her. "I was wrong, you aren't close to perfect." She smiled. "You are perfect."

Again Sam opened his mouth to argue, but was quickly silenced. He again couldn't stop the moan that escaped him. Her hands were now exploring him, sending small electric like sparks through his body. She had left his mouth, and was now traveling across his body. Between feather kisses and light bites, Sam thought he was going to burst. Her mouth touched the scar on his leg, and he knew he would. When he felt her tongue slowly traveling up he closed his eyes, his hips arching up again. Natalie instantly answered sliding him into her mouth. Sam groaned. He couldn't take much more. His mind muddled with pleasure, his eyes shot open when Natalie's mouth claimed his again. Sam had to grab the covers, the ache to touch her, almost too much. When he felt himself slide into her he couldn't take it anymore. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her close. The kiss deepened as she moved. Feeling the pressure building, Sam held Natalie tighter. She moved her mouth to his neck, peppering light kisses. Sam knew he'd lost any control of his body. It reacted only to Natalie now. Her mouth found that tender spot on his neck, sending a chill through him. She bit him slightly. When the bite hardened, Sam knew he was gone. Natalie raised up a moment locking eyes with him. Her eyes full of pleasure, her lips swollen from kissing. She leaned over kissed him one more time, before diving to his neck and biting him. Sam's world exploded.

Natalie collapsed on top of Sam, her ear landing on top of his heart. She smiled feeling the pounding under her. His breathing was fast and shallow. She laid there a moment enjoying the feel of him. After a short time she moved slightly and Sam groaned. Pushing herself up, he groaned again.

"Oh god Sam, did I hurt you?"

Sam opened his eyes, they were still slightly dilated. "Just move a little faster."

"Okay." Natalie quickly moved off of him. He moaned but didn't move. "I did, didn't I?" She moved onto her knees her hands instantly running over him. "Where are you hurt? Oh god, Dean's going to kill me."

Sam caught both her hands in one of his. "You didn't hurt me."

"But you…"

Sitting up quickly he pulled her to him and kissed her. "You didn't hurt me. The fact is, that my body is still reacting to you."

She glanced down, and blushed slightly. "Oh, I thought you'd…I mean didn't you…? It sure felt like you did."

"I did, all of the above." Sam smiled, rolling over, pinning her under him. "My turn."


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello again.**

**Wow I can't seem to stop saying thank you. Every time I see another review, or this story gets a new follower, or is favorited my heart soars. On top of that is watching the numbers of readers go up and up. It totally keeps me writing.**

**As to writing this chapter is kind of a little filler. I'm sorry to say there is trouble on the horizon. (But are any of you really surprised?) If I haven't already promised this, this story will have a happy ending. It may have a lot of sadness, but it WILL end happy. **

Natalie sat on the porch watching Sam. He was back to doing his full exercise routine. He was just finishing his laps, starting on push-ups, when his phone rang. He had left it with her, telling her only to answer if it was Bobby or Dean.

Glancing at the ID, Natalie smiled and answered. "Hey big brother."

"Damn Sam, I knew you were a girl, but when did your voice get so high."

"Ha, ha very funny. You on your way home?"

"Yep." Dean answered. "Bobby and I should be there before school lets out."

"Sounds good."

"How's things there?"

"Peachy. Sam's back to full workout routine."

"So you're sitting on the porch, watching the show."

"Yep." Natalie chirped. "His shirts off Dean, there isn't a girl on this planet, that wouldn't watch."

Dean laughed. "I'm so not going to say anything to that. Shouldn't he be taking you to school?"

"I'm waiting for my ride." Natalie couldn't help but smile, when the line went silent. "It's okay Dean. Her name is Dria, she's my friend. Remember I told you about her."

"Yeah I remember. Why isn't Sam driving you?"

Natalie rolled her eyes, sighing. "Because, Dria drives right by here on her way to school. Sam would have to drive me all the way there, come all the way home, just to turn around and drive back."

"So."

"It's a waste of gas Dean. Plus it gives me some time with my friend. Believe it or not, but I do like to have some girl time."

"I don't believe it. So how's Sam doing?"

"No nightmares all weekend. And did you miss the part of him being shirtless?"

"No I didn't miss that part. Are you sure he didn't have any nightmares? He had two the night before I left, and that was just three days ago. What about panic attacks?"

"None." Natalie watched as Sam started doing chin ups. "And I'm totally positive that he didn't have any nightmares."

"You two broke the rules again didn't you?"

Natalie heard Bobby grumble in the back ground. Natalie couldn't hold in a giggle. "I'm not telling. Oh and Sam's talking about signing up for a full school year, next year. Isn't that wonderful?"

"That is wonderful darlin'." Natalie heard the total pride in Dean's voice.

"Oh Dean, Dria's here. I'll see you after school."

"Don't forget to tell Sam."

"I won't. Later."

"Later babe."

Natalie smiled as she hung up, and stood. She walked over to Dria's car and opened the passenger door. Tossing her bag in, she leaned over. "I've got to give Sam his phone, and tell him something." Dria was staring out the window, her mouth slightly opened. "Dria are you okay?" Natalie followed her stare, to see Sam, still doing chin ups. Natalie reached in and slugged her friend.

Shaking her head, Dria turned to her. "Okay, I completely hate you now."

"You know, he has a brother."

"That looks like that?"

Natalie smiled. "I'm not saying Dean is as nice to look at as Sam, but he's not bad. You could come over this weekend and meet him. He's twenty one."

"Thank God I'm legal."

Natalie laughed. "I'll be right back." Standing, she headed toward Sam. He dropped down as she got close. Holding out the phone she said. "Dean called, they are on their way home."

"Darn, I was kind of hoping for another game of Truth or Dare." Sam smiled wickedly.

Natalie reached up and traced the rather large bruise on his neck. "You haven't recovered from the last game".

Sam twisted his hands in her scarf pulling her close. "And why are you wearing a scarf?"

"Two reasons." Natalie looked up at Sam. "One it looks great with this dress. Second it's hiding a certain something."

"What if I don't want it hidden?" Sam pulled the scarf down slightly showing Natalie's matching bruise. "I can't hide mine."

"There is a big difference." Natalie pulled the scarf out of Sam's hands and stepped back. "It will make you look like a stud, it will make me look like a slut."

Sam's eyes narrowed. "If anyone…"

Natalie covered his mouth with her hand and smiled. "And that is why I'm covering it. No reason to fuel the bloodshed. Now I've got to go, or we'll be late." Turning to head back to the car, Natalie stopped, looking back at Sam. "You heard her car coming, didn't you?"

"Yeah so?"

"So, you didn't rush to cover up." Natalie walked back over, lightly touching the scar on his stomach.

Sam's muscles tensed slightly. "Are you trying to make a point? Or making an excuse to miss school?"

Smiling, she looked up into his eyes. "Oh, just thought you would like to know, she really liked what she saw. And I'm pretty sure, she never saw this." Natalie spread her hand across the scar.

Sam grabbed her arm, and pulled her closer. His mouth claimed hers in a deep kiss. Breaking the kiss but keeping his mouth inches from Natalie's, Sam said. "You better go, before we both miss school today." Sam kissed her again, this time lighter.

Smiling, Natalie turned and headed toward the car. Jumping in and shutting the door, she smiled at Dria. Dria shook her head.

"I was starting to think, I was going to get a show."

"Just drive." Natalie shifted the scarf making sure it was covering her neck. "Did you bring your makeup?"

"You asked me to, didn't you? Of course you never told me why. You barely wear any makeup."

"That's why I need to use yours. Only I don't think we're going to have time before school, so we'll have to take care of it during lunch."

"You are going to eventually tell me right."

Natalie smiled. "Don't I always?"

"Fine then how about you tell me all about Dean."

"I don't think we have time." Natalie laughed.

Later that day at lunch, Natalie sat on the ground her head tilted. Dria sat on the bench, her makeup bag open next to her. She studied Natalie's neck a moment, before whistling. "Damn girl, is that boy part vampire."

Natalie blushed. "I guess we got a little excited."

"I think he drew blood?"

"A little." Natalie shrugged. "It's only fair, I did the same to him."

"Where is he anyway?" Dria asked, as she went to covering the mark.

"He needed to talk to the counselor, as soon as he got to school." Natalie answered, hissing slightly.

"Sorry Hun." Dria said. "Are you sure you want me to do this?"

"I can't wear this scarf during gym. Coach would completely freak." Natalie sighed. "I guess Sam needs to think next time."

"Babe, I'm not sure he was thinking much of anything." Dria went back to work. "You know I've had a few guys, can't really call them boyfriends. But none of them have ever done anything like this. I'm pretty sure this will stay for weeks, maybe even months."

Natalie smiled. "That was the plan." She saw the confused look on her friends face. "Let's just say, Sam and I really needed this weekend."

"All done." Dria sat back. "And here." She held out some bottles and sponges. "Clean it off as soon as you get home with this. In the morning use this first, then some of this to blend. If I were you, I'd make Sam do it."

"He probably will." Natalie took the items. "Thank you, I'll give them back when I'm done."

"Don't bother." Dria said. "There really not my shades, they just came with the kit."

"Well would you look at this." Natalie groaned at the now too familiar voice of Patrick. "So where's your guard dog?"

"Go away Patrick." Dria snapped. "You're really not wanted."

"You stay out of this freak." Patrick almost growled.

Natalie stood, pulling Dria with her. "Come on let's just go inside."

Patrick's friends had circled around them. He grinned down at her. "But I'm not finished talking to you." Patrick took a step toward Natalie, backing her into the tree. "You really should be nicer to me."

"Why, you're not being nice." Natalie was surprised to hear her voice so strong. "Now move out of the way."

"What if I don't want to?"

"I'll make you want to." Sam said from behind Patrick. "She's asked you nicely, I won't."

Patrick turned, his smile instantly falling. Sam's eyes were cold, as he stared the other boy down. Patrick took a step back. "She's not worth this." He pushed passed Sam heading back toward the school. Sam slowly looked around the circle, each friend's head lowered, and they followed Patrick.

Sam's eyes instantly turned to pure concern, as he stepped toward Natalie. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Sam noticed her voice was a little too low. "Just a little shook up."

Sam pulled her close, kissing the top of her head.

"Alright you two break it up. I don't have time to cover another mark." Dria said pulling them apart. "You know if we could bottle that look, we could make a bundle." Dria picked up her bag. "I'd call it 'The Look of Death: Good for Scarring away all would be bullies and stockers.'"

Natalie laughed picking her bag up. "We could make a whole line. 'Bitch Face: When you don't want to mess with words, to tell someone to go to hell.'"

Dria glanced at Sam, and laughed. "Like that?"

"Oh, I've seen much worse." Natalie laughed.

Sam rolled his eyes as he put an arm around Natalie. Dria hooked her arm in Sam's other arm and the three headed toward the school.


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello my wonderful readers.**

**I am so very sorry that I didn't get this posted last week. I was gifted with a surprise visit by my soul sister. Three fantastic days of much needed recharging.**

**But the story must go on, and as I warned at the beginning of the last chapter, there is trouble on the horizon. (I can't all be sunshine and roses right?) **

**Time for Sam to be the hero. **

Sam leaned against the locker, watching kids file passed him. Glancing at his watch, he pushed worry down. Since gym was her last class, Natalie had been late a few times. Usually, because the Coach hadn't let them go until the bell rang. Shifting slightly he continued watching.

"How's the history project going?" Fred asked, walking up.

"Fine." Sam answered, his eyes never moving from looking down the hall.

Fred looked down the hall. "What's wrong Sam?"

"They're usually here by now."

"You know how girls are, Sam?" Fred laughed. "They have to make sure everything is perfect."

"Most girl's, maybe." Sam said. "Not these two."

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about Sam." Fred was now also scanning the hall. "Listen, I've got to drop something off at my Math class. It's close to the gym. You wait here okay. But if they come back, wait for me, so I know their okay."

Sam just nodded.

Fred weaved through the crowd. He always thought, this must be what salmon felt like. His Math classroom was first, so he quickly dropped off the paper, then headed to the gym. Peaking in he saw it was completely empty. Sighing, he hesitated at the door to the girl's locker. He knocked as hard as he could. He didn't hear anything. Opening the door slightly he called.

"Hello! Dria! Natalie! Anyone in here?" Again nothing, sighing he headed back to Sam. The hall was almost empty by now. As he got closer, he saw that Sam had started pacing.

"Anything?"

"Sorry nothing." Fred shrugged. "The gym was completely empty. I even checked the girl's locker room. Well I knocked and called for them. Maybe they already headed to the car."

Sam shook his head. "Natalie's stuff is still in the locker." As he paced, Fred couldn't help but be reminded of a caged animal.

"Uhm excuse me." Sam spun around. A girl stood just behind him. She jumped back from the look on Sam's face. "Uhm, you're Natalie's boyfriend, aren't you?"

"I am." Sam's eyes narrowed slightly. "Why?"

The girl looked around nervously. "My names Molly, I'm in her gym class. The Coach had us playing basketball, well mostly just the guys. About halfway into class, I saw Natalie and Dria slip out. I followed, about five minutes or so later. I was kind of surprised, that they weren't still in the locker room. When I saw you still here, waiting I…" Molly shrugged. "I don't know, I just thought you should know."

"Sam, I checked the locker room." Fred said again.

"Did you go in?" Sam asked. He didn't wait for the answer. Sam ran down the hall. He hit the girl's locker room door and it slammed open. "Natalie!" Sam listened. Nothing. Going straight to Natalie's locker, he saw it was open, and his heart caught. Looking in, he saw the clothes she'd been wearing that day. Her gym clothes were gone. Another locker was open. Looking in it, Sam saw Dria's clothes.

"Sam!" Fred called from the doorway.

"Here." Sam called back, as he continued to search the area. Kneeling down he saw faint skid marks on the floor, right in front of Natalie's locker. Standing he studied the lockers. The one next to Dria's had a small dent in it.

"Sam, I had Molly go tell the Principal." Fred said, stopping at the end of the row. "What did you find?"

"Too much." Head down Sam scanned the floor. A few steps away he saw more skid marks. Squatting down, he also found two small red dots. Standing Sam scanned the area. His eyes landed on a slightly hidden door. Running to it he tried it, not really surprised that it was locked. Taking a step back he kicked. The door slammed open.

"What's going on?"

Sam heard Principal Walker, but didn't bother to answer as he scanned the room. The room was dark, but Sam could just make out a body in the far corner. Rushing in, Sam saw it was Dria. Dropping to her side, he laid two fingers on her neck. He let out his breath, when he felt her heartbeat. Scooping her into his arms, Sam carried her out of the room.

"Oh my dear." Principal Walker said. "Someone call the nurse!"

"Sam where's Natalie?" Fred said glancing into the room.

Gently Sam laid Dria on the floor taking his coat off to lay under her head. "Stay with her Fred." Fred nodded, kneeling beside Dria and taking her hand. Sam went back into the room, pulling his light out. Scanning the room closer, he saw no sign of Natalie. The nurse rushed in going straight to Dria's side. Walking out of the locker room, Sam scanned the hallway. One way there was nothing but classrooms. Someone would have seen something. Back through the gym, same thing. That left the emergency exit. Running down the short hallway, Sam stopped at the emergency exit. If it had been opened an alarm should have went off. Searching the area, his eyes landed on a small black object about the size of his thumb nail. Picking it up he saw it was a magnet. Studying the door Sam found what he was looking for. Placing the magnet at the top corner Sam pushed the door open. No alarm. As he walked through the door he had a fleeting hope that Natalie would be just on the other side. Instead, he saw a hair clamp just outside the door. Picking it up his heart clinched again. Pulling his phone out, he dialed his brother.

"I'm passing the school as I speak."

"Natalie is missing." Sam's voice was low and even. But inside, he was on the verge of exploding. He heard tires squealing. Looking up, he saw that Dean wasn't kidding, the Impala was tearing down the road, toward the school. Sam hung up searching the ground for any more clues. The Impala came to a stop, Dean and Bobby jumping out, running to Sam.

"What the hell happened?" Dean demanded.

"I'm not really sure." Sam bent down picking something up. "But Natalie was wearing this necklace today. I also found the hair clip she was wearing. Her school clothes are in her locker. Dria was knocked unconscious, and shoved into a closest. There's a dent on one of the lockers about the size of a person's head. I found scuff marks and traces of blood. The last time she was seen was about two hours ago. They could be anywhere."

Dean saw the panic rising in his brother face. "True, or they could be close. We check close first." Dean pointed toward the trees butting up against the school grounds. "Bobby keep looking around here, see if you find anything else. Come on Sam."

Dean went to the Impala's trunk and opened it. Both brothers grabbed their guns and a shoot gun. They then ran toward the woods. A few steps into the woods, they both stopped. Sam scanned the area looking for anything. He saw fresh footprints. Getting Dean's attention he nodded toward them. They followed. The woods were quiet. The brothers instantly slipped into the perfect hunting team. Neither had to say a word. A gesture, a nod, was all that was needed.

They moved deeper and deeper into the woods. Pausing occasionally to listen for any sound. When the sound of loud whispering reached them, they froze. Figuring which way it was coming from, they slowly continued through the woods. On the edge of a clearing Dean shoved Sam behind a tree, and took in the scene before him. At least five guys stood in the clearing. Dean could see empty beer cans, and at least one of them was smoking something. Sam tried to move, but Dean glared at him, and slowly shook his head. There was one thing that Dean had to keep Sam from seeing. Natalie's unmoving body in the middle of the group.

"So now what are we going to do?" One of the guys asked leaning against a tree.

"I don't know about you Tony." Dean felt Sam tense even more. "But I'm going to have some more fun."

"She's unconscious Patrick."

"So what." Dean watched as Patrick undid his pants.

Facing Sam, Dean held up his gun and slowly returned the safety. When Sam didn't move, Dean took his brother's gun and put the safety back on. A low moan from the clearing had both brother's looking. Dean heard Sam growl a moment before he ran into the clearing. Sam tackled Patrick. Dean heard a scream and knew it had been Patrick. Stepping into the clearing he held up his gun.

"Don't anyone move." The four other boys froze at the sight of Dean. He slowly made his way toward Natalie. Bending beside her he checked her pulse, relieved when he found it, but noting it was weak. He easily removed his coat, keeping his eyes and gun trained on the four boys. Covering Natalie he glanced around in time to see Sam kick Patrick causing the boy to crumble to the ground. Dean could see fire in his brother's eyes. "Sammy."

Sam turned toward his brother, and instantly the fire went out. Running over he fell to the ground next to Natalie. "Oh God." Sam removed his outer shirt covering her up more. He gently brushed her hair out of her face.

"Dean!"

"Over here Bobby!" Dean answered.

Bobby came into the clearing followed by the Principal and Dean guessed the nurse. "Dear lord what happened?"

"Patrick did it." One of the boys said, pointing at the now unconscious boy.

Bobby walked over to Dean, and casually took the gun from him, nodding toward the trees. Dean turned to see officers, and paramedics, coming through the woods. When a paramedic tried to touch Natalie, she moaned and Sam snarled. Bobby walked over and laid a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"She's safe now son. Let them do their job."

Sam looked up at Bobby tears brimming in his eyes. The paramedic looked about as old as Bobby. He sat back and looked at Sam.

"She's in shock. I can help her, if you will let me. You can stay right here with her."

Sam slowly nodded.


	37. Chapter 37

**Hello my dear and wonderful readers.**

**So, I might finally see an ending in sight for this story. I'm not completely sure how many chapters are left, but as I've said before, I plan to make it a happy ending. Unfortunately, some not so happy has to take place first. Like what happened to poor Natalie. And I've had some ask about Dria. Not to worry my dears all will be sorted out. Now how about some sweet caring Sam? Yep that's what I thought.**

**I hope you enjoy. **

The waiting room was the same as any other hospital waiting room. The same thinned cushioned chairs, giving a person a false sense of comfort. Real, or possibly plastic plants, that look way out of place. Magazines that are so out of date, they are almost collectable. A TV mounted in one corner showing 24 hour news. Dean stood a moment looking up at the TV. Who in the hell thought that was a good idea? People are at a hospital, because something terrible happened. So let's show them more terrible crap that's happening. Walking over Dean reached up, and turned the TV off. When he turned back around, his eyes landed on the one thing different in this waiting room. For the first time, both brothers were waiting.

Sam had chosen not to bother with the chairs. He was sitting on the floor, in the corner opposite the TV. His long legs pulled up to his chest, his arms wrapped around them, his head laid over on his knees. To Dean he looked like he was twelve again. Bobby sat close by Sam, his eyes occasionally drifting to the boy. Bobby had called Ray and left another message. Dean had stopped caring were the hell the man was. In Dean's mind, Ray had been filed way with his own father.

They'd been at the hospital for hours. Dean hated waiting, so he had taken to pacing the waiting area. Always stopping and sitting next to Sam for a while, before starting his route again. He was heading back to sit next to Sam, when he heard someone walking toward them. Turning he saw an older woman in a white coat. She had a sad look on her face, Dean didn't like it. He quickly moved to stand closer to Sam.

The woman stopped, scanning the waiting area. "Excuse me, but are any of you here for Natalie Forest?"

Bobby stood. "We all are ma'am."

"I'm Dr. Mary Ann Patterson." Hearing her name caused Dean to tense slightly. "The nurse told me that her father is not here."

"I'm her guardian." Bobby pulled out a paper, and handed it to the doctor. Dr. Patterson scanned the paper and nodded before handing it back to Bobby. "Now please, tell us, how is she?"

She looked around at three gentleman. Two were staring at her, but one, the boy sitting on the floor, still had his head down. "To be honest, she's not good. I could rattle off a bunch of long Latin words, that none of you would really give a damn about. Instead I'm going to just say, that poor child has been through hell. She's covered in bruises, and what looks like knife cuts. Thankfully the knife must have been sharp because they are mostly surface cuts."

"Mostly." Dr. Patterson turned to the young man that was standing. "I'm sorry, you are?"

"I'm Dean, my brother Sam is Natalie's boyfriend." Dean nodded at the boy sitting on the floor. "And we're the ones that found Natalie, so we know how she looked."

Dr. Patterson nodded, shoving her hands in her pockets. "There are a couple cuts that may scar." She heard a soft sound come from Sam, but he still didn't move. "I was hoping she would be awake by now. I'm afraid, her body is in major shock. The best way I can describe it is, to protect herself from pain, she's put herself in a self-induced coma. I've read about cases like this, but have never seen one. She's breathing on her own, but her brain function is barley in a dream state."

"Doc, you need to let him go to her." Dean said, glancing down at Sam.

"I really would like to, but…"

"No!" The doctor jumped at the force in that one word. "You don't understand. She needs him. She needs to hear him, feel him. She needs to know he's here."

"I'm just not sure, young man." Dr. Patterson shook her head. "The Sheriff's department insisted that no one be admitted, except for family members. I mean, I could possibly let Mr. Singer in but…"

"Please." The voice was so soft and horse. For a moment Dr. Patterson wasn't sure who spoke. When Sam slowly raised his head, her heart clinched. "Just for a moment. Please."

The look in his eyes took her breath away. "Okay, but if I say you leave, you leave."

"Come on Sammy." Dean held his hand out. Sam took it, and Dean pulled him to his feet.

Bobby walked over to the doctor. "Take them both back." The doctor just shrugged, and headed back down the hall. "Go on son, take Sam to Natalie, I'll be here."

Dean nodded.

The brother's followed Dr. Patterson down a hallway, to a set of double doors. She swiped her card and held the door open for them. She then led them through an area that to Dean, was way to quiet. The only sounds were the peeping and whirling of machines. Sam grabbed at Dean, memories of his stay in the hospital threatening to crash back. Dean took his hand and squeezed. The doctor stopped outside a room, turning to face them.

"Like I said, right now Natalie is breathing on her own. Which is very good. But, there are still a lot of machines attached to her."

"It's okay Doc." Dean said. "We understand."

Nodding Dr. Patterson slid the door open, pushing the curtain back. She watched as the taller boy Sam gasped and quiet tears escaped his eyes. He walked over to the side of Natalie's bed. His hand hovered over her. Dr. Patterson knew the familiar dance. Wanting to touch, not knowing where to. He finally laid his hand on top of Natalie's.

He then leaned over laying his head on the pillow next to her. "I am so sorry baby. I'm sorry I didn't get to you faster. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." His voice caught, and Dr. Patterson saw his breathing become shallow. Dean rushed to his side, not saying anything, just touching the younger boy. Sam closed his eyes and forced air in. He finally raised his head and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Please don't leave me." Dr. Patterson watched as Sam looked around the room. As he took in each machine and wire, she saw his breathing catch again. He finally looked back down at Natalie. "You helped me when I needed it. Let me now do the same for you. You never let me give up, I won't let you." Sam choked slightly his legs shook. Dr. Patterson wandered when Dean had grabbed the chair.

Dean lowered Sam into the chair, before looking down at Natalie. Laying his hand over Sam's, Dean said. "Now you listen to me young lady. I never wanted a little sister. I had my hands full enough with my bitch little brother. But you wormed your way into me. So damn it you can't leave now." Dean glanced at Sam. Leaning over, he whispered something in Natalie's ear.

Dr. Patterson heard a beep, and rushed to one of the many machines. Natalie's brain function had been registering like someone in a very deep sleep, almost comatose. Now it was active, like she was actively dreaming. Her heart rate had also increased slightly. She looked at Dean. "I don't know what you said, but whatever it was, it's working."

Dean shrugged. "I just told her that Sam was in pain."


	38. Chapter 38

**Hello again.**

**Okay so this is the longest chapter so far. I tried to make it shorter, and just made it longer. There was just so much that needed to be said, and this was the time for it. I hope no one minds.**

**Anyway on with the story. Time for Dean and Dria to meet. We find out a little more of what happened to Natalie and Dria. The cops get involved (you knew they would). Sam's not doing good. Natalie's still not awake. (See a lot of stuff.) **

**Now on with the story.**

He couldn't believe he was doing this. He should be with Sam. Natalie still wasn't awake. But Sam had used those damn eyes, and Dean had caved. So here he was wandering around, trying to find some girl. The nurse had given him a room number, and vaguely pointed in a direction. He finally turned a corner and found it. Tapping on the door he heard.

"I don't know why you're starting to knock now." A female voice called. "You walked right in on me yesterday, when I was using the bathroom."

Dean couldn't help the laugh that escaped. He pushed the door open, sticking his head in. "I really don't remember doing that, but if you say so."

"Who the hell are you?" The girl in the bed was nothing like what Sam had described. True she had black hair, a purple streak down one side. Even from this distance, Dean could see her striking blue eyes. She was pale, but Dean could tell it wasn't from makeup. She was in the very unflattering hospital gown that was a little flattering on her.

He stepped into the room, the smile still on his face. "I was sent to check on you."

"By who?" Her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Sam."

This had her sitting up a little straighter. "Where is Sam? I've been begging them to tell me something. Is Natalie okay? Why hasn't Sam come to see me? Fred stopped by, and told me Natalie had been attacked, but that was it. Is she okay? Why won't you say something?"

"I'm waiting for you to finish." Dean grinned.

"You're Dean." Dria said. "Natalie told me about you. Well some about you."

"Oh really." Dean crossed his arms. "And what did she tell you?"

Dria shook her head. "First, you tell me about Sam and Natalie."

"Natalie's fine-ish. She's in the hospital here, Sam's with her. And before you bust something, I didn't come earlier because I was taking care of Sam. He was, well a little unstable."

"I know, he has panic attacks." Dria nodded.

"How the hell do you know that?"

"He had one at school." Dria explained. "I'm not sure what set it off. Thankfully, we were out by the tree, and no one saw him. Natalie was able to calm him down, pretty quickly."

"He didn't tell me." Dean growled. "I'm going to kill him."

Dria laughed. "And that's why he didn't tell you. I remember, he was laying there on the ground, his head on Natalie's lap, looking up at the tree. He sighed and said. 'Dean can never find out about this.' So, he made Natalie promise not to tell you."

"Yep, I'm going to kill him."

"So how's Natalie?"

"Honestly, not good." Dean answered. "She's a little better, but she hasn't woken up yet. Sam thought you might want to come see her."

"I would love to." Dria glared toward the door. "But that woman out there, threatened to cuff me to the bed, if I tried to move."

"Well, I talked to the doctor." Dean walked back to the door, reaching out he pulled in a wheelchair. "Your doctor just doesn't want you walking around. I guess that blow to your head was pretty bad."

Dria nodded, then held her head. "They just took the bandage off this morning, to let it air. Whatever the hell that means."

"So your chariot awaits."

Sighing, Dria swung her legs over the edge of the bed. When she stood, she swayed and Dean caught her. "Maybe I shouldn't move so fast."

"You think?" Dean helped her into the chair. Grabbing a blanket he draped it over her bare legs.

"Thanks." Dria smiled. "You're not what I expected."

"And what were you expecting?" Dean asked, as he pushed her out of the room.

Dria thought a moment. "Well, you're as good looking as Natalie described you."

"Thank you." Dean smiled, as he pulled her onto the elevator.

"But I don't know. The way she talked, you always seemed so, I don't know." Dria turned slightly, looking up at Dean. "Bigger than life. I mean, the way she would talk about how you cared for Sam. It blew my mind. What brother does that for someone?"

Dean shrugged as he pushed her off the elevator. "Sam would do the same for me."

"The only thing my brother would've done, for me, is push me down the stairs." Dria let out a small laugh. "In fact, he did."

Dean stopped, walking around to kneel in front of Dria. "I know I'm not a normal brother, neither is Sam. But I also know, that no brother should ever do that."

Dria shrugged again. "Most of my life was spent staying out of my brother's way. He blamed me for our father leaving. Dad left, about one week after I was born."

"That's still no excuse." Dean said softly. "Has your mother been to see you?"

Dria laughed. "My mother has no idea where I am. I ran away when I turned sixteen."

"So what about a year or so ago?"

Shaking her head Dria said. "Three years ago. I'm nineteen, almost twenty. But damn it, I wanted my diploma. It was something I'd been working for. It was mine. So, I talked to the principal, and she loved the idea, even helped me find a place to stay."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"You are nothing like I thought you would be." Dean stood and pushed her down the hall. He was a little surprised when he came around the corner, and found Sam and Bobby sitting in the waiting area. Forcing a smile, he said. "Look who I found."

Sam looked up, and smiled weakly. "Dria."

"Hey Sam." Sam walked over, and gave her a hug.

"I'm so sorry I didn't check on you sooner."

"Don't be." Dria took a hold of Sam's hand. "Dean told me why."

While the two caught up. Dean glanced at Bobby. The older man was frowning. He slowly shook his head, as he patted his chest slightly. Right where a badge would be. Dean let out a small groan. The cops had finally showed up.

The door too Natalie's room opened, and Dr. Patterson walked out followed by two people in uniforms. The three stood there for a moment talking. Dean didn't like the look on the male officer's face. He could also tell that Dr. Patterson was beyond pissed. Every part of him wanted to storm down the hall and demand to know what was going on. Finally the three started walking toward the waiting area.

"Heads up." Dean said, before moving to stand closer to Sam.

"Bobby these officers have a few questions for you." Dr. Patterson was visibly upset. "Just answer them and get them the hell out of my hospital."

"There's no reason to be rude Doctor." The male officer said. Dean instantly did not like him.

Dr. Patterson crossed her arms turning to glare at the officer. "Why not you are."

"Maybe we should start with introductions." The female officer said stepping in front of the other. "I'm Deputy Jody Mills." She held out her hand to Bobby.

"Bobby Singer."

"Ah yes, the man that seems to be gathering other people's children." The man snapped.

"This is Deputy Tony Harper." Deputy Mills said. She turned toward Dean.

"Dean Winchester and my brother Sam. He's Natalie's boyfriend. This is Dria…"

"Rivers." Dria said, holding her hand out to Deputy Mills. "Natalie's BFF."

Deputy Mills smiled. "How about we all take a note from Miss. Rivers and have a seat?" Everyone but Sam sat down on a chair. Sam stood close to Dean looking out a window. Deputy Mills thought of saying, something but instead said. "Okay, now we just have a few questions to tie up some lose ends."

"What's there to tie up?" Dria asked. "Patrick and his minions attacked us in the girl's locker room. I honestly have no idea what happened to Natalie, but I can tell you Patrick did it."

"According to the doctors you have a severe concussion. Deputy Harper said pulling out his notebook. "They also said, that some of your memory, might not be as accurate as you think."

Dria's face stayed calm but everyone could hear the anger in her voice. "I know very clearly what happened Deputy. I see it every time I try and go to sleep. Natalie and I decided to skip our last class. According to Natalie someone she trusts greatly told her that all kids should skip at least one class in their time in school." Dean covered his mouth and coughed, to cover his smile. Dria looked at him and winked. "So we slipped out of gym. The teacher didn't care. We had just opened our lockers when we heard something."

"This is all well and good, but…"

"Do you want to hear my side or not?" Dria snapped. "Or have you already made your decision. Let me guess. Patrick the star of the football team couldn't possibly have done anything." Dean noticed a tear slip from Dria's eye. "There's no way, he would have snuck into the girl's locker room, with four of his friends. Grabbed Natalie from behind. Twisted her arm behind her back until she let out a soft cry. Wrapped his hands in her hair and pulled her head back at an odd angle so that he could forcibly kiss her." Dria's hands were now shaking. "I hit him as hard as I could. He only laughed. His friends laughed. Patrick shoved me back so hard I fell to the floor. He had Natalie pinned to the locker. I jumped up and attacked again. This time he shoved Natalie to the floor, grabbed me and rammed me into the locker. I fought so hard to stay awake, but…" Tears were now freely flowing. Bobby grabbed a box of tissues and handed them to the girl.

Dean put an arm around her and glared at the Deputies. "That sounds pretty straight forward as to what happened in the locker room."

"According to Fred Marcus you found her in a storage room." Deputy Harper ignored Dean, looking up at Sam. "Strange how you found her there isn't it? I mean that storage room is kind of hidden, and I'm assuming that you've never been in the girl's locker room."

"I don't think I like what you're going with this." Bobby sat forward. "My nephew was worried about his girlfriend, and her friend. The last place they were known to be was that room. Of course he would search everywhere."

Deputy Harper shrugged as he sat back slightly, and looked at Dean. "According to all five boys you held a gun on them. But none of the responding officers seemed to have seen it."

"So you're going to believe a bunch of thugs that attacked two defenseless girls." Dr. Patterson fumed.

"I believe what is in front of me." Deputy Harper said.

"Well, didn't the responding officers, inform you of everything those four said? That it was all Patrick's fault." Bobby asked

"They did." Deputy Harper shrugged. "According to the kids, they only said that because they were afraid of Sam."

Dria laughed. "Of course they were afraid of Sam."

"You don't seem very surprised." Deputy Harper turned to Dria. "Have you also seen Sam be violent?"

"You have got to be kidding." Dria glared at the deputy. "Sam is the sweetest, kindest, guy I know. He loves Natalie, and protects her. Patrick has been trying to get with Natalie, since she started school."

"I know all about that." Deputy Harper looked back at Sam. "I talked to Patrick. He informed me, that Natalie was afraid of Sam. That Sam has been threatening him, and others." Standing he took a step toward Sam. "You know I think, it's very interesting that you just happened to find them, so deep in the woods. According to Patrick, it was his own little hideaway, only his friends knew about."

"My nephews are hunters." Bobby said flatly. "They can track anything in the woods."

Dean had to hide another smile.

"You know what I think happened?" Deputy Harper's eyes never left Sam. "I think that Natalie just might have found someone else, and Sam here didn't like it. According to Patrick, every time he tried to talk to Natalie, you would threaten him."

Dean glanced up, and saw the slight change in Sam. His breaths coming a little faster, his body tighten.

"Tony back off." Deputy Mills snapped.

Ignoring the other officer Deputy Harper said. "I think once she's awake Natalie will tell us exactly what happened. That you've been abusing her for weeks. That she's afraid of you. That she found someone else, and you couldn't take it. That the truth is you are the one that attacked her. Beat her, cut her…"

Dean saw it the second it happened. Sam's eyes rolled up into his head, and he collapsed to the ground. "Shit." Dean jumped to his feet, shoved the deputy out of the way, as he dropped next to his brother. Sam was thrashing around gasping for breath. "I need a coat, blanket, pillow something hurry."

Dria handed Dean her blanket as she slid out of the wheelchair, moving to Sam's head. She gently took it in her hands. Dean glanced at her.

"I helped Natalie." She explained.

Dean nodded, as he draped the blanket across Sam.

"What's going on?" Deputy Mills asked, coming up next to Bobby. "Can I help?"

Bobby glared at her. "I think you, and your partner has helped enough." Turning the man's face instantly showed concern, as he knelt on the other side of Sam. "It's been awhile since it was this bad."

"Too much has happened." Dean said as he removed his outer shirt, rolled it up and laid it under Sam's head. "It overloaded his system."

Dr. Patterson stood behind Dean. "I'll get a gurney and…"

"No!" Dean yelled, then focused his full attention on Sam. "He'll be fine." Leaning closer, Dean pushed slightly on Sam's chest. "Sam damn it, calm down." Sam's heart was racing, his body tight. Dean pushed a little harder. "Come on Sammy, you need to calm down." He felt a slight catch in Sam's breathing, but his body relaxed slightly. "That's it, calm down. Nothing is going to hurt you. That's it slow deep. No deeper. That's it again. No again. Damn it Sam, I said deeper." Dean was having to fight the tears from his eyes. It had been months, since Sam had been hit this hard. He finally felt the breathing become slightly normal. Sam slowly opened his eyes, looking around like a frightened puppy. "It's okay Sammy. Just lay still for a minute."

"What's he trying to pull, with this show?" Deputy Harper sneered. "I'm going to make sure he never gets near that girl again."

Sam's eyes flew open, his breathing again quickening. Dean grabbed his head forcing Sam to look at him. "Sam, you need to stay calm." Dean laid a hand back on Sam's chest, pushing slightly again. "Stay calm." He looked at Dria. "Give me your hand." She did. Dean laid it on Sam's chest. "Push lightly here. Tell him to breath. Just keep talking to him."

Dria nodded.

"Dean." Bobby's voice was low, only Dean heard the warning.

Dean just looked at him as he stood and turned.

"Is he going to be okay?" Deputy Mills asked.

Dean clinched his fists, glancing down at his brother. Sam was pale, his eyes closed, his breathing slightly shallow. Looking back at the deputies, he focused on the female. "Not here." He walked passed her and down the hall. He knew there was a small private waiting area not far away. Walking in, he waited until the two deputies, Bobby and Dr. Patterson were in, and the door closed. Finally facing them, Dean decided to focus on Deputy Mills, she at least seemed to have a heart.

"My baby brother, has just about literally been through hell. He was kidnapped, and held for weeks. When I got him back, he had totally given up on living. Natalie volunteered at the hospital he was at. She helped me drag my brother back to giving a damn. He was just starting to recover, when those same bastards got him again. Again, she helped me pull him back. From time to time, Sam has panic attacks. He told me, it's like his mind takes him back to that time. He can feel the pain, the horror. So, right now, my brother is again having to fight through the pain that was inflicted on his body and mind. But he will, he always does." Dean felt himself calm, but only slightly.

"You expect us to believe any of this?" Deputy Harper asked crossing his arms.

Dean glared at the man. "I really don't give a good god damn what you believe."

"If you don't believe him believe me." Dr. Patterson said. "I didn't help Sam myself but I have talked to the doctor that did. Dean's explanation was mild, in comparison to what that boy went through."

Bobby stepped forward putting himself between Dean and the deputy. "This is the name of Sam's doctor. And if you want any more proof take a second, and look in your own records, you will find it there, in horrible living color."

A phone ringing stopped anymore talk. Deputy Mills pulled her phone out, and answered. She excused herself as she stepped outside the room. After a short time, Deputy Mills came back in. "That was Sheriff Tanner. They just finished a search of Patrick's room. He'd been planning this for months. He had pages upon pages of things he wanted to do to her. According to his writing, the only thing that kept stopping him, was Sam. Oh, he also bad mouthed Sam quite a bit."

"But that doesn't…" Deputy Harper started waving his notebook in the air.

Deputy Mills held up her hand. "Shut up Tony, before you get in anymore trouble." She faced Bobby. "Sheriff Tanner was extremely pissed when he found out your family was being questioned. He asked me to extend his personal apologies, and let you know if you need anything just give him a call. I would like to extend that to include myself." Deputy Mills turned to Dean. "I am very sorry."

Bobby nodded holding his hand out. "Thank you Deputy."

Deputy Mills smiled and shook Bobby's hand. She then turned and glared at the other deputy. "Sheriff wants to see you ASAP."

The two deputies left the room. Dean collapsed into a chair taking a few deep breaths. "I never want to go through that again."

"Doc." Bobby turned to the doctor. "When did you talk to Sam's doctor?"

Dr. Patterson smiled. "I didn't. I just really didn't like that guy. Besides I've seen the look in Sam's eyes when he looks at Natalie. There is no way that boy feels anything but pure love for her."

"How is she doing?" Bobby asked.

"Not much change." Dr. Patterson's smile faded. "I'm running out of ways to help her."

"Good thing I haven't." Dean stood and walked out the room.

Dr. Patterson looked at Bobby, who shrugged. "Don't ask me, most of the time, I have no idea what that boys going to do."


	39. Chapter 39

**Hello again my wonderful readers.**

**So I take it no one liked Deputy Tony Harper. Well don't worry, I'm pretty sure he got fired, or at least put on desk duty. **

**Time for Natalie to wake up, but of course in true Winchester fashion, it can't be too easy. Hope you enjoy.**

Dr. Patterson quickly found out Dean's plan. It was strange, unorthodox, and just might work. First Natalie was moved to a bigger room. Any machines that was not needed to keep her alive was removed. Another bed was brought in and Dria was moved into the room with her friend. The TV was almost always on, to a twenty four hour B movie channel. Every moment, of every day, someone was talking to Natalie. Even some of the nurses would sit with her, after their shifts were over. Natalie was still not awake but at least her brain function and breathing had mostly returned to normal.

"How much longer do you think it will be Doc?" Bobby asked as he and the doctor stepped out of the room.

"I'm honestly not sure. All of my medical knowledge, says she should be awake." Dr. Patterson leaned against the wall rubbing her forehead. "Hell I even did another MRI and CAT scan, just to make sure nothing was missed."

Bobby shifted his hat. "We're missing something. What does your, none medical knowledge tell you?"

"That Natalie is still afraid, so she's staying hidden."

"We've all told her she's safe. Even Jody came in and told her that the four boys turned on Patrick. He's going away, and she won't have to testify." Bobby started pacing in front of the door. "Dria should have already been discharged, but she's afraid of leaving her side. Sam refuses to go to school. Dean's barely getting any sleep, hell I'm barely getting any sleep."

Dr. Patterson straightened. "Where's Sam right now?"

"Dean took him down to the cafeteria, not that the boy is eating much."

"Come on Bobby." She didn't wait, as she ran down the hall, down the three flights of stairs, and into the cafeteria. She easily found the brothers sitting in a far corner near a window. Dean was pushing food toward his brother, but Sam was just staring out the window. Walking over she stood beside the table.

"Tell him Doc. Tell him that he has to eat." Dean's voice was on the verge of begging.

"Sam." Sam slowly turned and faced the doctor. Again her heart burst at the look in his eyes. Pulling a chair over, she sat down next to Sam. "I think it's about time we had a little chat." She heard Bobby come up, but stayed focused on Sam. "For this chat, we are going to be completely open and honest with each other, okay?" Sam slowly nodded. "I've read your file Sam." His head lowered slightly. "You have nothing to be ashamed about."

"Doc he…" Dean started, but was cut off when the doctor held up her hand.

"I want you to tell me something Sam. When you woke up in the hospital the first time, why did you trust Natalie?" Seeing the confusion on Sam's face the doctor said. "According to your doctor, you refused to let Dean or Bobby in, but you were holding on to Natalie like she was some kind of life line. Why?"

"I…I don't know." Sam turned and looked back out the window. He had forced any thought of that time so far from his mind, he was almost afraid to think about it now. He remembered coming to, and feeling so much pain. Wanting to just drift away. Then there was a voice. "Her voice was so soft and kind. When I finally opened my eyes." Sam closed his eyes and smiled, the memory of the first time he remembers seeing Natalie, instantly coming to his mind. "The doctor was calling her Angel. The light glowing behind her, made it look like she truly was an angel." Opening his eyes he looked at the doctor. "I can't put into words why I trusted her, I just did."

"Even after everything you'd been through." Dr. Patterson pushed. "Not just the first time, but the second. Most victims I've helped, run away from any kind of relationship. You seem to run to it, cling to it."

Sam slowly turned his head, to look out the window. "She doesn't treat me any different. She never even mentions, or asks about what happens. Just pushed me to talk to Dean, that's all she cared about."

"Have the two of you had sex?"

Sam looked up at Bobby. The man smiled and nodded. "It's okay boy, I know."

"We have." Sam whispered.

Dr. Patterson reached out, and gently turned Sam's head, forcing the boy to look at her. "So tell me this Sam. Why would you think, for one second, that Natalie would turn away from you, after what happened to her?" Sam opened his mouth, but the doctor shook her head. "Don't even try and argue. I've seen the pain on your face, every time you walk into that room. The only reason your family hasn't seen it, is because they've been worried about Natalie. You're worried she's going to pull away from you. Not want you near."

Sam's eyes lowered, but he didn't pull away. Dean reached out, and touched Sam's arm.

"Is that why you don't sit with her alone?" Sam slowly nodded. "Ah Sammy."

Dr. Patterson finally let go of Sam, and stood. "When you first saw Natalie, you didn't run away. I even remember what you said to her. Do you?"

Sam looked up, a tear running down his cheek. He suddenly stood, and ran out of the cafeteria.

"What the hell is with all the running?" Bobby grumbled.

"I think we can take our time." Dean stood. "Even let the old man take the elevator."

"Boy, you're not too old for me to put over my knee."

As the three stepped out of the elevator, they saw Dria coming out of the room. She smiled at them. "You three want to see a miracle?" She pushed the door open so they could look in.

Sam was laid out on Natalie's bed, her in his arms. He was running his fingers through her hair whispering things in her ear. Dean and Bobby's breath caught, when they saw Natalie's eyes flutter open, then close again. Dria closed the door, leaning slightly on the wall.

"It was the most wonderful thing I have ever seen." Dria wiped a tear away. "Sam came in and walked right over to her bed. He leaned down, and kissed her. He then said, no matter what he will never leave her. That he loves her, with all his heart." More tears wiped away. "Natalie moaned slightly. Sam sat on the bed, pulling her into his arms. She opened her eyes, and just said, Sam. I decided it was time for me to leave."

Dean put his arm around Dria letting her lean on him. "Thanks Doc."

"You are very welcome." Dr. Patterson said. "Now how about taking that one home?"

"I think we can do that." Dean said. "What do you think Bobby?"

Bobby shrugged. "Sure, I've got one more room."

Dria shook her head. "You don't have to. I have a place I can stay."

Dr. Patterson took Dria's hand and squeezed. "I would feel better, if you had someone around, to watch over you for a few days. Besides, Natalie will need you."

"Low blow Doc." Dria said, but smiled. "Fine, but it's only for a few days."

"And a whole new batch of rules." Bobby grumbled.

"Yeah, because the last ones worked out so well." Dean added with a wicked grin.


	40. Chapter 40

**Hello again everyone.**

**So this story is slowly coming to a close. I can see the end in sight (actually I just finished writing it.) So there are, counting this chapter, four chapters left then in Epilogue. Please let me know if there is something that you are dying to know. I am trying to make sure that all lose ends are tied up. **

**A few questions should be answered in this chapter. The main one being, Dria and Dean. I hope you enjoy.**

Physically Natalie healed quickly. A week after she woke up, the doctor let her go home. Bobby worried that even though she and Sam were talking, and touching like normal, something was still bothering the girl. As he tried to figure out how to deal with that problem, he dealt with the problem of his house. The one time, single person dwelling, now housed five. Thankfully, everyone almost instantly, settled into a routine.

After a lot of work with the school, Natalie, Dria and Sam started back. The principal approved of Sam sitting in on all of Natalie's classes. Dean had been afraid, at first that it would be too much for Sam. But all Sam was focused on, was protecting Natalie. Dean, of course, insisted on driving them to and from school every day. Bobby, had insisted that the girls not have to return to the gym. The principal had agreed completely.

Rumors abounded on what happened. Some of it had been in the news. But since most of them were under age, no names were ever mentioned. But, that didn't stop the eyes from following Natalie around. The whispers behind her back. Natalie hated the whispers. She just tried to focus on finishing the school year. Thankfully, the last day of school came quickly.

The drive home was quiet, everyone lost in their own thoughts. When they parked in front of the house, Dean grabbed Sam's arm. "You two head on in, I need to talk to Sam."

The girls got out, and headed into the house. Sam turned to face his brother. "What's up?"

"I was thinking today." Dean said, still looking at the house. "We haven't heard a word from Ray, in months. He never even came to the hospital. For all we know he could…" Dean sighed. "I called John today. If anyone knows about disappearing, it's him. I asked him to keep an eye out for Ray, to let me know if he finds him."

"How is Dad?"

Dean just shrugged. "I'm going to tell Dria everything."

"What?" Sam sat up a little straighter. "Please tell me you're kidding."

"Nope, I want everything out in the open. Things have started getting, serious between us. I want to give her the chance to run the hell away from me." Dean looked at Sam. "I know you want to keep Natalie safe. Deep down, you know the only way to do that, is for her to know everything."

"What if she wants to run the hell away from me?" Sam whispered.

"I honestly don't see that happening Sammy." Dean sighed. "Have you two talked about what happened?"

Sam let out a weak laugh. "Which 'happened' are you asking about?"

"All of them."

"I think she talked to Dria about everything, and maybe some to Natty." Sam answered, laying his head back. "She's also talked with Jody a lot."

"And you've talked to me."

Turning, Sam said. "You're all I needed to talk to."

"When we were kids yes. But Sam, you've got Natalie now. If you two are going to make this work, she needs to know everything. And I mean everything." Dean looked back at the house. "That's why I'm telling Dria."

"Dean, you've had hundreds of one nighters, and never told them."

"What can I say? She's different."

The two brothers sat for a moment, both lost in their own thoughts. Sam finally sighed. "I really hate to say it, but you're right."

Dean patted Sam's shoulder. "Now that we agree, we need to get it over with, before we change our minds. So the big question is, do we do it together, or separate?"

"Separate." Sam answered.

Dean nodded. "Now the when."

"Like you said, the sooner the better." Sam got out of the car, and headed into the house, Dean followed. "Natalie."

Natalie came down the stairs, already changed. "Hey Sam."

"We need to talk." Sam held out his hand. Natalie took it.

Dria came down, as the two walked out the front door. "Where are they off to?"

"They needed to talk." Dean faced her. "In fact, so do we." He took her hand, and walked her back out to the Impala.

Dria jumped up on the trunk of the Impala, running a hand over the car. "Have I told you lately, how awesome your car is?"

Dean smiled. "A few times." He leaned against the car his back to Dria. He was a little surprised, when she wrapped her arms around his neck, and laid her head on his shoulder.

"So, what do we have to talk about?"

"Now that I've got you here, I really don't want to do it." Dean laughed. "Every fiber of me, is screaming no. And it was my damn idea. Deep down I know Natalie should know, but…"

"But I don't?"

Dean reached up and laced his hand with hers. "I don't want you to know. I don't want Natalie to know. Hell I wish I could erase it from Sam's mind."

"What are you, some kind of serial killer?"

"Not even close." Dean laughed. He finally let go of her hand, and turned facing her. "Like I told Sam, you need to know everything, so you can run like hell."

"Okay, now I'm even more curious." Dria folded her hands in her lap, and locked eyes with Dean. "Spill Winchester."

"There's no easy way to put this, so I'm just going to rip the Band-Aid off." Dean took a deep breath. "I'm a hunter. I hunt the things that go bump in the night." He could see confusion cross Dria's face, but she didn't say anything. "Three weeks ago, I hunted a poltergeist that was pestering a family. A few days before that, I took care of a spirit that was picking on kids. I've killed werewolves, vampires, ghosts…would you please say something?"

"So you're a good guy." Dria stated. "I mean, I know in all those dumb books I read, the vampire and or werewolf, is always the hero. But you're, like a really true hero. You saved those kids."

Dean couldn't help but smile. "You're okay with this?"

Dria held her hand out. Dean took it and she pulled him to her. "When I was a kid, I told my mother that there was a ghost in my room. It scarred the shit out of me. Unfortunately, it also gave my brother ammo against me. I also swore that my teacher was some kind of creature. He would disappear during the full moon every month. I think, that's what drew Natalie and me together, we believed in the same strange things. Now I hear that not only are there all the things I believed in, but the guy that I'm crushing on hunts them. Yeah I'm okay."

Dean's smile grew, as he snuggled closer to her. "So, you're crushing on me huh?"

Dria rolled her eyes. "Out of all that, that's what you caught onto?"

"Hey, I caught onto the most important part." They were now so close, their breaths were mingling together. "Forgive me, for liking the fact that the girl I'm crushing on, is crushing on me."

Her breath caught slightly. "Oh."

"That's all you've got for me." Dean said leaning even closer.

"Sorry, my brain stopped working." Dria slid her hands up and around Dean's neck. "It's a little busy, concentrating on your mouth. Has anyone ever told you, it looks extremely kissable?"

Their mouths were now inches from each other. "Once or twice."

He gently brushed his lips across hers. She sighed slightly, he smiled and deepened the kiss. Wrapping his arms around Dria, Dean pulled her closer, deepening the kiss even more. Dria's head started to spin and she had to push him back. Gasping for breath she smiled.

"Wow." Taking a few more breaths, she looked at Dean. "I was right they are extremely kissable. And breathtaking, and addictive. My head hasn't spun like this, since I was hit on the head."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." Dean said. "So you're really okay with this?"

"With you hunting bad things? Or your kisses?" Dria asked smiling.

"Both."

Dria thought a moment. "The hunting part, I'm more than okay with." She got a wicked smile. "The kissing part, I'm going to need more examples, before I make a decision."

Dean smiled. "I think I can take care of that."


	41. Chapter 41

**Hello all my wonderful readers.**

**So, when I first wrote this story, this was going to be the last chapter. But as I posted, and reread, I realized that there was a little more that needed to be said. So after this there will be at least two more plus an epilogue. Again I ask to let me know if you have any questions that have not been answered. **

**I am beyond happy that everyone enjoyed Dria and Dean getting together. As I told one of my fantastic reviewers, at first I wasn't sure if Dean was going to end up with someone. Then Dria appeared. **

**Now it's time for Sam and Natalie to work through somethings. Will Sam tell Natalie the truth? How will she take it? Read on and find out. **

Natalie climbed into the car hide away. The car's seats had been removed a long time ago. A mattress now took up most of the space. Large pillows laid across the back part of the car. To Natalie it was very cozy. For a short time, it had been her and Sam's little get away. Dean of course knew about it, Natalie guessed that Bobby did as well. Natalie settled herself, while Sam climbed in, and closed the door. This was the first time in months, they had been here. It had been months since they'd done anything more than kisses and cuddles. Sam settled down a little away from Natalie.

After a few moments of silence, Natalie asked. "So what did you want to talk about?" Sam ran his hand through his hair, looking everywhere but at Natalie. She watched, as Sam scooted a little further away from her. Sighing, Natalie said. "Truth."

"Huh?"

"I pick truth."

"This game usually ends…" Sam sighed, at the smile Natalie gave. "Fine. But the rules are going to have to be changed, slightly. The questions might be a little…well, a little more personal."

"I still pick truth."

Taking a deep breath, Sam asked. "Do you really believe in ghosts, vampires, zombies, and so on?"

"I do." Natalie studied Sam's face, trying to see where this was going. "Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

"Do you know what my father's doing?"

Sam sighed. "Yes and no. I know your father isn't a trucker. But I have no idea where he is. Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

"Have you talked to anyone about…?"

Natalie pulled her legs up wrapping her arms around them. "I told Dria everything that I could remember. Some of it is still a little hazy. Truth or Dare."

"Truth." Natalie thought a moment. She quickly looked away. Sam saw the sudden unease, somehow he knew the question. Reaching a hand out, he touched her arm. She jerked slightly, looking at him with wide eyes. "You can ask me anything?"

Taking a deep breath, Natalie nodded. Even though she was facing him, her eyes seemed to dart around, as she asked. "When you were…I mean did…"

Sam squeezed her arm. "All four of them." Natalie relaxed slightly, her eyes finally focusing on Sam. "Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

Sam looked down at his hand, still on her arm. She laid her hand over his. He looked into her eyes, trying to ask, say everything he felt. Reaching her hand out, she ran a finger down his cheek. "I've missed you too." Sam smiled holding his arms open. Natalie instantly moved into them.

They sat that way, until the sun started to set. Natalie suddenly thought of something. "Sam, why did you ask me the first question?"

Sam took a deep breath, before sitting Natalie up so she was facing him. "I need to tell you something that at first might be hard for you to believe. But, I swear to you that it's the truth." Natalie just nodded. "Do you remember the story I wrote for Creative Writing?"

"How could I not?" Natalie smiled. "It was fantastic. Two brothers rescuing a family from a horrible poltergeist. Leaving town, with no one truly knowing what they had done."

"It wasn't fiction." Sam said. "Dean and I did that, the summer I was fourteen."

"Oh."

"Remember when I told you what a werewolf really looks like?" Natalie nodded. "I know, because I've seen one. My Dad killed one when I was eleven. I saw my first ghost when I was ten. For a short time I was even friends with a kitsune."

Natalie's head tilted slightly. Sam couldn't help but smile. "Natalie, my father raised Dean and me to be the best hunters ever. And we are. I've never really wanted to be one. Until…" Sam looked down at their hands. "When you went missing, my world almost crashed around me. The only thing that kept me together, was my training."

"When Bobby and Dean leave, to help a friend, they're hunting."

"Yes. Your father asked us not to tell you. He'd kept it from you and your mother. But now…"

"Now, my father won't even talk to me." A tear escaped Natalie's eye. Sam pulled her back into his arms. "Why won't he call me?"

"I honestly don't know." Sam kissed the top of her head. "My Dad doesn't call, because Dean told him not to. Our father's been focused on hunting, my whole life. I mean, I know he loves us, but the night Mom died, something inside him just snapped."

"So, every time I tried to talk to you, about things I'd read, you knew they were real."

"Everything but aliens." Sam said. "There's still no proof of those, oh or Bigfoot."

"You knew they were real and yet you pushed it off like I was silly for even thinking it."

"I never said you were crazy."

"Close enough."

"Are you mad at me?"

Natalie cuddled into Sam soaking in his warmth. "Completely furious."

Sam tightened his arms and smiled. "I can tell."

"You so owe me a huge sit down and full on discussion about anything and everything I want to talk about." Natalie said poking Sam in the chest. "Ghost, vampire, werewolf, that kitsune thing. All of it."

"Can't wait." Sam laid his head on hers. The sun had set, and inside the car was dark. Sam reached over, to turn on a small lamp, but Natalie stopped him. He could feel her shaking slightly now. "Babe what's wrong?"

"You've been completely honest with me. So." Natalie took a deep breath. "I remember more than what I told Dria." Natalie's voice was barely above a whisper. "I guess, I just thought if I didn't admit it, it wouldn't be real." Sam laced his hand with hers, squeezing. "When it's dark, they come back. I can hear them, and feel them, all around me."

"I know." Sam wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer.

"Do they ever go away?"

"After time, the voices grow softer. The pain slowly fades." Sam leaned his head down and gently kissed her neck. "The nightmares are sometimes the hardest. You can fight the shadows when you're awake, but not when you're asleep."

"I remember when you had nightmares. You don't have them as much anymore."

"Something replaced them."

"What?"

Sam's lips were right next to Natalie's ear. "Dreams of you." He lightly kissed her ear. "Know this, I moved on from my pain. But, I will never push you through yours."

Natalie couldn't help but smile, hearing her own words, repeated back to her. The smile slowly faded, at the memory of herself in the mirror that morning. The sight of the scars going down her legs had brought her to tears. A finger lightly brushed a tear from her cheek, then hooking under her chin titled her face up. Even in the darkness, Natalie could clearly see Sam's sparkling hazel eyes. Leaning over, he lightly brushed his lips across hers.

Touching his forehead to hers, he asked. "Do you want to head back to the house?"

Natalie shook her head. "I just want you."

Bobby stood on the porch looking around. It had been hours, since the kids had suddenly disappeared. Now in the darkness he was getting a little worried. The Impala was still in the driveway so they had to be around somewhere. Pulling out his phone he dialed Sam. After the first ring he heard.

"Hey Bobby."

"Where are you? And is the others with you?"

"Natalie's with me. We're close."

Bobby looked toward the boy's old hiding place. He knew that was were Sam and Natalie had been sneaking off to. "You two going to stay out all night?"

"Probably."

"Fine, but if you try and sneak in, make a lot of noise, so I don't shoot you."

Sam laughed. "Yes sir."

Bobby hung up and dialed Dean. This time the phone rang a few times before Dean answered.

"Hey Bobby."

"Were the hell are you?"

"Around."

"Dria with you?"

"Yep."

Bobby looked around, his eyes landing on the Impala. Shaking his head he said again. "If you try and sneak in, make a lot of noise, so I don't shoot you."

Dean laughed. "Yes sir."

Bobby hung up shaking his head. Turning he walked back into his house. "Those four are going to drive me crazy." Sitting down at his desk, he poured himself a drink. The one thing Bobby had always wanted, was a family. He just never thought it would be this close of a family. Smiling, Bobby sat back and took a drink. Funny how things work out.


	42. Chapter 42

**Hello again my wonderful readers.**

**So not much more to go. Just a couple of little lose ends that need to be tied up. Like where is Natalie's father? Will the boys ever talk to their father again? Will the girls now start hunting? You know little things. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

The summer creeped by in a haze of hunts, and training. Once the girls knew the truth, Bobby insisted that they be trained. Reluctantly, the brothers agreed, and Bobby personally took up training Natalie and Dria. While they were training, Sam and Dean followed every lead that came through about Ray. All ended up with nothing new.

Natalie started thinking she would never see her father again. She was mostly recovered from her attack. The bruises had all healed, as well as most of the cuts. Unfortunately she did have scars on both legs. They weren't very big, but she was still a little self-conscious about them. So even though it was hot out, she was wearing jeans and a T-shirt. In support, Dria was wearing the same. They had decided to sit outside and clean the guns. According to Bobby, keeping your gun clean, was almost more important than knowing how to shoot it.

"Dean called last night." Dria said as she took a gun apart. "He said they should be home no later than tomorrow."

Natalie just nodded as she went to cleaning a shotgun.

"Has Sam called you?"

"He calls every night." Natalie glanced at her friend, and smiled. "But you already knew that. What is it you really want to know?"

"Nothing." Dria mumbled as she lowered her head. The two friends sat in silence for a moment. Finally Dria huffed and looked at Natalie. "Does Sam ever tell you...? I mean does Dean ever tell him… Sam is so out there and open with you. I never thought I would want a guy like that. I mean, I've never had one, so I don't know. It's been almost three months. I just want to know."

Dria always kept a strong exterior, but Natalie had learned quickly, that inside she was a helpless romantic. Sitting down the shotgun, Natalie reached out a hand, and took Dria's. "You have totally fell, haven't you?"

Groaning Dria stood. "Completely and totally. What's not to fall for?" Dria started pacing up and down the porch. "I mean look at him. But, it's not just his looks. It's well everything." She stopped and faced Natalie. "Do you know, that in one night, I…three times? Three." Dria leaned on the porch railing. "I can't even remember having one, before him."

"I so wish, I had not decided to open this door, at this time." Natalie giggled, at the sound of Bobby's gruff voice.

"Sorry Bobby." Dria quickly walked over, and sat back down, her face bright red.

"I just wanted to let you two know, I'm going to jump in the shower. I'm expecting a hunter to stop by sometime today, to pick up some things. If he comes by, before I'm back down, just give him a beer, and have him wait. Nat, you remember Caleb right?" Natalie nodded. "Well he's the one." Bobby turned to go back inside, but stopped. "Oh, by the way." He tapped Dria's shoulder, she turned and looked up at him. "Dean's not the real talkative kind. He shows everything right out in the open. Trust me darlin', he's fell just as hard."

Dria smiled, and Bobby went back into the house. The friends returned to a comfortable silence, both lost in their own thoughts. After a few minutes, they both heard the sound of someone coming down the road. Before the person came into view, Natalie slipped into the house. Dria stood, and watched the truck come to a stop. A man got out, and looked around. Dria instantly labeled him as a hunter.

"You need something?"

"Where's Singer?"

"He's around." Dria casually reached behind her back.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, young lady." The man crossed his arms. "You'd be dead, before you got it aimed."

"Don't bet on it." Natalie said, as she stepped out of the house, a shotgun aimed at the man. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Bobby. Are the boys here?"

"You know they're not." The shotgun stayed steady. "You were told to stay away."

"I've got info, I thought they might want to hear."

"You could have called."

"I did, they didn't answer."

"Can you blame them?"

Dria watched the exchange, she was a little surprised to see anger in her friend's eyes. "Nat you know this guy?"

"I do." Natalie's voice was cold. "That's John Winchester."

It was now Dria's turn to glare at John. He finally held up his hands. "Listen I was close, so I thought I'd swing by, and let Bobby know what I found." He looked right at Natalie. "About Ray."

Natalie gasped and lowered the gun. Dria took the gun, and nodded toward the house. "You might as well come on in. Bobby will be down in a minute."

John lowered his hands, as he stepped onto the porch. "I'm a little surprised to see you're still here."

Natalie slowly turned, to look up at John. "Sam needed me, where else would I be?" She walked into the house, followed by Dria then John.

John didn't seem fazed by what Natalie had said. "What's Singer doing anyway?"

"Taking a shower." Dria answered. "When five people live in a house, you grab them when you can."

"Especially, when two of them are girls." Bobby said as he came down the stairs his hair still wet. "I thought I heard your voice. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I tried calling Dean and Sam, they wouldn't answer."

"Do you blame them?" Bobby walked over, and sat on the edge of his desk. Natalie came in, with two beers. She handed Bobby one, then John. Bobby noticed both bottles were already opened. He smiled, knowing that the girl had spiked John's with holy water. Bobby took a drink of his, watching John.

John took a big drink and looked around. "This place looks different, hell, it looks almost livable."

"That also happens when you have girls." Bobby said proudly. Natalie and Dria, had moved to stand close to Bobby. Each one positioned where a gun was hidden. The girls had learned quick how to think like hunters. "So, did you stop by just to admire my home décor, or do you actually have something?"

"I heard what happened." John glanced at Natalie.

Natalie crossed her arms, still glaring at John. "Is that why you thought I would leave? I love Sam, and he loves me. We've been through hell, and we've helped each other get through it. That's what family does, they don't…" Bobby reached out, and touched the girls arm. She quieted, but didn't stop glaring at John.

John turned toward Dria. "So I can guess by the daggers you're shooting me, you hate me too."

"Pretty much." Dria matched Natalie's stance. Bobby kind of wished the boys could see their girls face off with their father. They would both be beyond proud. "By the way, I'm Dria, Dean's girl."

John smiled. "Oh really?"

"Yes really." Dria growled out. "So why don't you just say what you came to, and leave…again."

This Bobby saw a slight flinch on John's face, but it was gone just as quick. John faced Bobby and said. "I take it, you're still searching for Ray." John took another drink, before saying. "I was passing through a town in Texas, a little nothing town. While I was filling up with gas, I heard two guys talking about a stranger that had passed through, a few weeks earlier. Something about what they were saying struck me as familiar. It was his truck. Big, and blue with a black stripe down the side. Out of state plates."

"So what happened to this stranger?"

"He got in a bar fight. Sheriff kicked him out of town."

"But, you're not positive that was Ray." Bobby said keeping one eye on Natalie.

"That might not have been." John reached in his pocket, and pulled out a paper. "But this was. Arizona, I was hunting down a werewolf. I almost got run out of town, because they thought I was with him."

Dria took the paper and unfolded it. It was a wanted poster. According to the poster Raymond Pine, was wanted for questioning in two mysterious deaths. Dria looked up at John. "Mysterious?"

"That's the best they could come up with." John shrugged. "You see it's hard to explain how a person died, when their bodies have just been used up. I was able to get in and look at one of them. My best guess, is that a demon had been riding him, for way to long."

The picture was passed over to Natalie, who gasped when she saw her father's face. Bobby put an arm around her. "Anything else?"

"I tracked him through Arizona, up into Utah, and into Wyoming." John nodded toward Natalie. "I thought he might be headed here, so I tried calling Dean. He didn't bother answering."

"Again, can you really blame him?" Dria asked.

"If he doesn't want to talk to me, then he shouldn't have asked for my help." Finishing the beer, John sat the empty bottle on a table. He stood a moment looking around the house, his eyes staying a few extra seconds on both girls. Nodding at Bobby, John turned and walked out of the house.

"Stay here." Bobby ordered, and followed John out of the house. John had just opened the door to his truck when Bobby called. "Why didn't you call me?"

John froze, his shoulders lowered slightly. He looked back at the other hunter. "You know why Bobby."

Bobby nodded, coming down the steps. "Yeah I know, but I want to hear you say it."

John looked around the salvage yard. "Are they hunting?"

"Occasionally."

"They know, everything?" John asked, looking back at the house.

"Everything." Bobby answered, then smiled. "I'm training them."

John laughed. "I noticed. Sam agreed with that?"

"Only because it will help keep her safe. He refuses to let her go on any real hunts. For that matter so does Dean. They want to keep their girls safe." Bobby glanced back at the house, he could clearly see both girls watching them. "They're strong girls, both of them. You're boys did good."

John nodded getting into his truck. He paused before closing the door. "So did you Bobby. Thank you for that. I'll call if I find anything else out." John closed the door and started the truck.

By the time Bobby was stepping into the house, the dust was already starting to calm. "You two can move away from the window now." Both girls squeaked, and jumped back. "And, I'll call the boys, and let them know what happened. Don't you two have some guns to finish cleaning?"

"Yes sir." Both girls said, hurrying back out onto the porch.

Once he heard whispering, he stepped into the kitchen, and dialed Sam's number.


	43. Chapter 43

**Hello my wonderful readers.**

**Okay so I had this story finished, just waiting to be post…but something just continued to nag at me. Something just wasn't right. I read and reread, but something was wrong, I just couldn't figure out what. So I forgot about it, didn't think about it for a few days. Then sat down and read, and found what was wrong. Which meant I had to completely rewrite the last two chapters, and the epilogue. I am now much happier with how it turns out. I hope you are as well. **

"For the last time, no." Sam said as he finished putting his shirt on.

"He's my father." Natalie said crossing her arms.

"And we have no idea what's happening with him." Sam pointed out. "It's not safe for you."

"ARRGH! I am so tired, of everyone protecting me!" Natalie screamed. "First my father, now you. He I had to put up with, but you…"

Sam spun around. "But me what?" Natalie shook her head, turning her back to him. Closing the gap between them, Sam spun her back around. "Don't stop now. But me what? But I told you everything. Told you what I do. Told you were I go."

Natalie glared up at him. "Only after Dean told you he was telling Dria. Be honest, if he hadn't would you have ever told me?"

"I wanted to keep the darkness, I've had to deal with, away from you."

"So no, you wouldn't have." Natalie pushed Sam away from her.

"Angel."

Natalie spun and pure fury raged in her eyes. "Don't call me that!" Natalie turned her back to him. "Just go. Go do your job, I'll stay here and clean guns, or sharpen knives, or rearrange books."

Sam stepped toward her, but she moved away, running from the room they now shared. He heard a door slam, from somewhere downstairs. When he went to follow, he almost ran into Bobby.

"Everything okay Sam?" Bobby asked.

"What do you think?" Sam snapped, leaning against the doorframe. "Natalie wants to go find Ray."

"You can't really blame her for that."

"I don't." Sam closed his eyes, trying to stay calm. "I just want to keep her safe."

"Son, you can't keep her locked up in this house." Bobby said. "In fact, she hasn't even been safe in this house."

"I know." Sam sighed.

"He should have never showed his face here!" Dean's voice echoed through the house.

"Sounds like more trouble." Bobby headed down the stairs, followed by Sam. They found Dean and Dria in the study. Dean was pacing, while Dria calmly sat on one of the chairs.

"But Dean he had information about Ray."

"Then leave a damn message."

"Dean he's…"

Dean slammed his fist down on Bobby's desk. Dria jumped slightly and went silent.

"Are we interrupting something?" Bobby asked as he and Sam came into the study.

"Nothing." Dean didn't even look at Dria. "We're finished."

Bobby glanced at Dria, she pulled her legs up, wrapping her arms around them, and buried her face in her knees. The silence that feel on the house was almost defining.

Dean finally broke the silence by looking at Bobby and asking. "Have you found anything else out about Ray?"

"I've found a few more that possibly could be him." Bobby said walking over to the desk. "There was a Ronald Oak in California, a Richard Spruce in Oregon, and a R. Elm in Montana. The not great description could be Ray, but it could also be John, hell it could be me."

"I'm going to guess that you didn't pop up to Montana and…" Dean picked up a paper scanned it then looked at Bobby in shock. "Is this right?"

"I'm afraid so." Bobby sighed. "R. Elm checked into the Mountain Spring Lodge at six in the morning. By six at night he was the one and only suspect in the deaths of Madison Prescott and her, two daughters, ages five and seven."

Dria raised her head, saying softly. "That couldn't be Nat's father."

"I'm hoping you're right hun." Bobby said, giving Dria a small smile. "Unfortunately there's more." He held out a paper to Sam. Taking it Sam scanned it, his eyes going wide.

"What is it?" Dean asked taking the paper from Sam. "According to the police, Mrs. Prescott reported a man, in a truck, had been following her for three days. Every time they tried to track him down, they came up empty handed. Then, Mr. Prescott came home from a business trip to found his family." Dean tossed the papers onto the desk. "So what are we going to do? If that was Ray, then we need to keep Natalie far away from him."

"I would agree." Bobby sighed sitting back. "But I think John was right. I'm afraid Ray is headed straight here."

Dean walked over and stood behind Dria, putting a hand on her shoulder. "He better think twice before coming around here."

"It might be too late." Sam said glancing out the window. A truck was coming down the road fast. "I'm pretty sure, that's not Dad."

Bobby jumped to his feet, and ran to the door.

Dean pulled Dria up so she was facing him. "Slip out the back door, you have to find Natalie. Start at the hideout. If not there go straight about ten paces then turn left. You will find a brown van. Where ever you find her, both of you stay put, until one of us comes and finds you."

Sam had moved closer to the window. "It's Ray."

"What if I can't find her?" Dria hated the fear in her voice.

Dean held her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. Their foreheads still touching he said. "Hid no matter what, I'll find you." Dean kissed her again, then pushed her toward the door.

The brothers waited until they heard the back door click shut, then stepped out on the porch.

"Give her to me now Singer." Ray's hand was at his side, a gun clearly visible. "I should have never left her here. I should have taken her to my cousin like I'd planned."

"Ray you need to calm down." Bobby held his hands out, to show they were empty.

"I am calm!" Ray screamed, now shaking the gun toward Bobby. "You put my baby girl in danger. You and Winchester's spawn. I kept her safe."

"Ray, what happened to her was out of our hands." Bobby kept his voice calm, as he took a step toward the other man. "How about we sit down and talk."

"I don't want to sit down and talk." Ray spit out. "I want my daughter, now."

"She's not here right now." Bobby said. "She went to town with a friend."

"You're lying." Ray pointed the gun toward Sam. "I've watched. For three days now I've watched. She hasn't left, not once. He's keeping her here."

"Sam cares about Natalie." Bobby shifted, so he was again in front of the gun. "You know that Ray. She's told you often."

"She doesn't know what he is."

"Yes she does." Bobby prayed this wouldn't send the man over the edge. "I told her Ray. We hadn't heard from you in months. She was always asking questions. Then, after she was hurt, and you again were a no show, I choose to tell her."

"You had no right." Dean watched, as the unstable man, kept his family in his sights. The shaking gun, pointed one minute at Bobby, then at Sam. Dean kept his eyes out for any opening, but even in this state, Ray was a hunter. "I kept her safe, kept her from knowing what was really out there. You had no right, to tell her the truth."

"You gave me the right, when you disappeared." Bobby shouted. He had to keep Ray's attention away from Sam. "You left her in my care. So I answered her questions honestly."

Ray shook his head and started pacing. Bobby waved his hand behind him, telling both boys to stand down. He wasn't sure, how Natalie would handle either of them killing her father. Taking a cautious step forward, Bobby watched. Ray was mumbling something under his breath. The hand holding the gun, was shaking harder now. Any second it would either go off, or drop. Bobby prayed it was the later. Just as he saw the gun slip slightly, he heard a car coming down the driveway.

Spinning around, Ray leveled the gun at Bobby. "I don't think you told her a damn thing." Ray's eyes were dead. "It was him. He took her from me. Poisoned her. He's damaged. No good for my little girl. Tried to come between us. But I won't let him."

"Drop the weapon." Bobby actually let out the breath he was holding, when he heard Jody's voice. "Slow and easy now."

Ray shook his head. "I have to protect her from him."

Bobby saw the slight flick of Ray's eyes and knew, he screamed. "SAM DOWN!" The gun erupted, as Bobby dove for cover, there was a second shot then silence. Risking a glance Bobby raised his head and saw Jody standing over Ray's body. She kicked the gun away then nudged the man slightly. He didn't move.

"It's clear." Jody said glancing at Bobby. "Who the hell is this?"

Bobby stood brushing dirt off him. "The guy we've been looking for."

Jody gasped looking back down at the man. "Oh god that's Natalie's father?"

"Yep." Bobby looked back at the house and his heart fell. Both Sam and Dean were laid out on the porch. Rushing to them he relaxed when he saw them finally moving. "You two okay?"

Sam sat up grimacing slightly rubbing his right shoulder. "I'm going to have one hell of a bruise, but I'm okay." He turned to Dean. "Thanks."

"No problem." Dean also grimaced and Sam saw the blood coming through his shirt. "Before you lose it, it's just a flesh wound."

"Should I call an ambulance?" Jody asked from behind Bobby.

"No." Both boys said as they helped each other to stand.

"Where's the girls?"

"Dria went to find Natalie." Dean explained.

"Well you better go find them." Bobby ordered. "Both of you."

Nodding the brothers headed into the cars. They searched the hideout and the van, nothing. Before pure panic could set in, Dean stopped and screamed. "ANDRIA!"

"Here." Dria called. The brothers relaxed as they watched the girls climb out of an old Chevy truck.

Rushing to them Dean pulled Dria into his arms holding her tight. "Didn't you see me?"

"All I could see was a person." Dria said hugging him back. Stepping back her eyes went wide. "Oh my God are you bleeding?"

"It's just a flesh wound." Dean said pulling her back into his arms. "I am so sorry for snapping at you."

"Dria said my father was here." Natalie said looking at Sam. "Where is he? Can I talk to him?"

Sam walked over and pulled Natalie into his arms. For the first time in his life he didn't know what to say. So he just held her tight.


	44. Chapter 44

**Hello dear readers. **

**Well this is almost the end. The only chapter after this will be the epilogue. This story has taken so many twists and turns, that it is nowhere near what I had started it as. But I am beyond proud of what it became. **

**The epilogue will be posted next week. Also, I will be posting the beginning of a new story, that is mostly centered on Sam, but don't worry, Dean will be there too. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you think. **

Sam stood on the porch, and looked out at the dark driveway. A month has passed since the day Ray showed up, but Sam can still clearly see it all. At first he had thought he was fine, just a bruised shoulder. No big deal. Then the nightmares returned, followed by random panic attacks. It had taken both Dean and Bobby to help him calm down after one. Thankfully Natalie had been asleep upstairs, and Sam insisted no one tell her. She was going through enough, she didn't need his problems added on. Because of the nightmares, Sam hadn't been sleeping with Natalie. She hadn't asked why yet, but he knew she would soon. As each day passed Sam heard Ray's words echo through his mind, and he was starting to think the man was right. Natalie needed deserved so much better. Sighing Sam leaned against the post looking up at the night sky. He heard the door open, but didn't bother to turn. He was sure it was Dean coming out to check on him. Sam tensed slightly, when two small arms wrapped around his middle, and a light kiss was placed on his right shoulder.

"You've been out here a long time." Natalie whispered.

"I've been thinking." Sam was surprised when his voice cracked.

"About what." Natalie's arms tightened slightly, as she laid her head on the middle of Sam's back.

"Everything." Sam closed his eyes soaking in the sudden warmth. "So much has happened. To me, to you. I'm just afraid."

"Bobby told me everything." Natalie felt Sam instantly tighten, his breathing starting to come a little faster. Her grip around his waist shifted a little so one of her hands slipped under his shirt. Dean had his ways of calming Sam down, Natalie had hers. Slowly sliding one finger down the scar on his stomach Natalie whispered. "He was wrong you know that, right? You haven't poisoned me, and you're not damaged."

Sam let out a weak laugh. "Oh but I am. I still have nightmares, and damn panic attacks. I probably always will." Sam sighed. "My whole life I've hated hunting. But deep down I know it's a part of me. Now I'm not sure I will ever really be able to hunt again. You deserve so much better, than anything I can give you."

Natalie was silent for a minute. She finally released Sam and took a step back. "Natty has a spare room. So does Jody. They told me, I'm always welcomed there." Her voice drifted slightly as she took another step back. "I guess I'll…" Before she could turn away, Sam grabbed her and pulled her close.

"Don't." Sam whispered, burying his face in her neck.

Natalie smiled, wrapping her arms back around him. "I'm not." Turning her head slightly she kissed Sam's cheek. "If you're damaged, then so am I. If you want to continue hunting fine, if you want to stop fine. I will support you in whatever you decide. But I will never leave you."

Sam finally raised his head and looked into her eyes. "I am so sorry about Ray."

"My father loved me. I have to hold onto that. I have no idea what happened to him, or why he killed those people." Wrapping her hands behind his neck, she pulled him down and kissed him. "But I cannot forgive him for what he tried to do."

"What about Jody?"

"I have already forgiven her, many times." Natalie let go and took his hand. "Now come inside, it's getting cold and I didn't put on a coat."

"I can think of ways to keep you warm." Sam leaned forward and captured her lips.

Natalie sighed, then pushed him back slightly. "Does this mean I won't have to sleep alone tonight? Because you know you're not the only one having nightmares."

"I'm sorry." Sam said kissing her again. "I didn't want to keep you awake." He pulled her against him again and kissed her deeply bringing out a soft moan. They were close enough to the door that Sam was able to open in, and they stumbled in, still kissing.

"Hey, you two know Bobby's rule." Dean said. "As long as he can't see it what's happening."

Sam broke the kiss and looked at his brother. Dean was sitting on the couch Dria on his lap. Sam laughed. "I think you're breaking the rule, just as much as we are."

"Would you tell your brother to let me go?" Dria grumbled, trying to get up, but Dean's arms were securely locked around her.

"She threatened to leave." Dean said shifting his arms, to get a better grip.

"I didn't threaten." Dria sighed, finally realizing that getting away was impossible. "I just said, that a few days ago, Jody offered Nat and me a place to stay for a while."

Sam looked down at Natalie. "A few days ago." His arm instantly went around her waist, holding her tight.

"It was just for some girl time." Natalie smiled, and didn't even try and fight.

"That's not what it sounded like." Dean was almost pouting.

Dria looked at him and instantly caved. "You seriously thought I would leave forever, permanently, never come back."

"Please stop."

The pure feeling, showing through his green eyes, took Dria's breath away. Snuggling close, laying her head gently on his uninjured shoulder, she said. "How could I ever leave this?"

"You four going to be okay for a few days?" Bobby asked, as he came down the stairs.

"We're fine." Sam said turning to look at his foster father. "You headed out?"

"Yep."

"Don't tell me you found a hunt." Dean said. "You're the one that said we needed a vacation."

"And we do." Bobby said, pulling on his coat. "You four will have the run of the house, for the next four days. Don't burn it down."

"Bobby you don't have to leave." Natalie grabbed the man's hand. "You deserve a break too."

Squeezing the girl's hand, Bobby smiled. "And I intend to take one. Just not here, with four hormonal kids. You two ladies are in charge, keep these two out of trouble." Letting go of Natalie's hand, he walked out the door.

"Where the hell is he going?" Dean asked, trying to look out the window, without really moving.

"Don't worry about it." Dria said kissing him.

"Do you two know something you're not telling?" Sam asked, looking down at Natalie's smiling face.

"We might know something." Natalie moved slightly away. "Then again, we might not."

Sam grabbed her and pulled her close. Leaning over, he whispered in her ear. "Truth." Without another word, the two headed up the stairs.

"What was that about?" Dean was still confused.

Dria snuggled close, running her finger down Dean's chest. "Something between them."

"You know were Bobby is heading, don't you?"

"Maybe." Dria looked up smiling wickedly. "How you going to get it out of me?"

"Oh I have my ways." Dean's voice was suddenly low, as his lips claimed Dria's.

##

##

Bobby parked the truck and pulled his phone out. Dialing the number, he listened to the ringing. He wasn't ready when he heard John answer.

"Winchester."

"Hey John." Bobby shifted his hat slightly.

"Hey Bobby, everything okay?"

"Yeah, listen I'm sorry I didn't call sooner, a whole lot of shit's been happening."

"What happened?"

"Ray showed up at the house. Don't worry." Bobby heard John gasp. "The boys are fine. Sam got a bruised shoulder that's already healed. A bullet grazed Dean, it's mostly healed."

"When the hell did this happen?"

"About a month ago."

"A month ago!" John screamed. "And you're just now telling me this why? What the hell Singer. You couldn't pick up the damn phone and give me a call?"

"I was a little busy Winchester." Bobby snapped back. "A cop was involved, so I couldn't just burn the body and move on. There was paper work to fill out, and questions to answer. Not to mention a very upset young lady who just lost her father. I had to work fast, to keep some random family member, from swopping in and taking her away. On top of all that, I had to help Sam through another major panic attack. Make sure Dean's shoulder didn't get infected. While I was also enrolling the kids in school. So I'm sorry that I didn't call you the second it happened, I've been a little busy."

"Busy being a father." John whispered.

Bobby closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "In seven days call Sam. He wants to talk to you."

"Why seven days?"

"We're taking a vacation." Bobby explained. "Plus in seven days Dean will be on a hunt somewhere."

"He'll never forgive me." Bobby heard the pain in the man's voice. "Not that I blame him."

"One son at a time John. Sam wants to talk, but for now only over the phone." Bobby smiled. "And be ready to hear a lot about Natalie. She's pretty much all he ever talks about."

John laughed. "Sounds okay to me."

"You know Sam's the only one Dean will really listen to." Bobby said gently. "If Sam forgives you, Dean eventually will."

"I know." John sighed. "You take care of our boys Singer."

"I will John." Bobby hung up. A light tapping on the window had him turning.

Jody stood outside his truck smiling. "You going to stay out here all night?"

Bobby smiled opening the door. "I had to do something, I'd been putting off."

"Well come inside, the stew's getting cold." Jody said heading toward her house. "What are the kids doing?"

"By now, I don't want to know." Bobby said following Jody into the house.


	45. Chapter 45 Epilogue

**Well here it is. Ending is always hard. Did I tie up all lose ends. Did I get the characters to a happy place? (I only do happy endings). Was there more of the story I missed? AARRGGHH! So yeah ending is hard. This story was harder than most because the ending has changed at least five times. But I am beyond pleased with how it finally ended. **

**I want to take just a moment to thank everyone for reading, and sticking with this little story. Your reviews have kept me going. As have the Favorites and Follows. I have always said that as long as there is one person that wants to read my stories I will keep writing. So I end this one and start another. I hope to see all of you wonderful readers at me other story. **

**I hope you all enjoy this last chapter, as much as I do. **

Bobby walked through his house. It was still very much a hunter house, but now things were higher. More things were under lock and key. Sometimes it didn't even feel like his house anymore. In truth it wasn't just a house anymore, it was a home. There were now pictures taking up every open space on walls, tables, and shelves. He stopped in front of one and smiled. Sam, Natalie, and Dria's graduation. One of the proudest days of his life. The only one prouder stood next to Dria. If Dean's smile had gotten any bigger his face would have cracked. Bobby shifted the picture slightly, then moved to the next one. Natalie and Dria graduating from college. Sam had tried. But every time Dean would leave on a hunt, it would tear the young man apart. Then the visions started and Sam went back to hunting full time. Those had been hard times in the Singer/Winchester house. Way too many sleepless nights. Thankfully they finally got all that calmed down and things were mostly back to normal.

The familiar sound of the Impala, drew him out of his memories. Stepping out on the porch, he watched as the car came down the driveway. As soon as it stopped the back door opened and a little boy jumped out.

"GRANDPA!" The boy ran and jumped into Bobby's arms. "Guess what Grandpa, Daddy killed another wendigo that makes five just this year."

Bobby laughed. "I didn't know we were keeping score."

"Oh they do." Dria sighed, coming up the stairs and kissing Bobby's cheek. "Robby did you at least say hi to Grandpa."

Robby hugged Bobby. "Hi Grandpa. Guess what else he did?"

Dean came up, carrying his daughter. "Hey Bobby, want another one."

"Hey princess." Bobby said leaning over and kissing the toddlers cheek. Mary Ann had her mother's black hair, but her daddy's green eyes. Robby was the opposite, Dean's dirty blonde hair, Dria's bright blue eyes. Bobby knew they would both be heart breakers when they got older.

"Sammy not here yet?" Dean asked, looking around. "They left before we did."

"Nat called a few minutes ago, they had to make an unexpected stop. But they should be here any second." Bobby walked into the house, sitting Robby down in the middle of the fully childproof living room. "It'll give you time to tell me about this wendigo."

Dean shrugged, as he placed Mary Ann next to her brother. "Not much to tell. Dria's the one that found it."

"No, I found two missing hikers. You found the wendigo." Dria said as she walked into the kitchen. "Why don't you tell Bobby, about the ghoul that tried to eat you?"

"I'd rather not. Besides, here comes Sam." Dean stepped back out of the house, as a truck came down the road. When it stopped, the back door opened, and a large dog jumped out and shook. A boy jumped out after it and also shook. Dean laughed. "Fluffing yourself buddy?"

"Unca Dean."

Dean stepped down, and picked the boy up, tossing him in the air. "Hey there DJ."

"DJ." Robby yelled as he ran out of the house.

Dean sat his nephew back down, and the two boys ran off, to play with the dog. Mary Ann toddled out following the boys, Dean smiled when he saw the boys moving slower, so the girl could keep up. Looking back at the truck he saw his brother helping Natalie out of the truck.

"Need any help Sammy?"

Sam helped Natalie steady herself, her rather large stomach making her lean forward slightly. "I think we're good." Sam called back.

"Speak for yourself." Natalie said leaning against Sam. "I think my legs went on strike."

Smiling, Sam scooped her up, and headed toward the house. "Dean get the door." Dean opened the door, and Sam walked in, gently placing Natalie on the couch. Grabbing pillows he helped prop her up. "What can I do?"

"Get your youngest to stop using my inside as a bunching bag." Natalie groaned.

"You know they don't really listen to me, until they get out of you." Sam said kissing her.

"Mine listened more inside, then they do outside." Dean said putting his arms around Dria, from behind. "This one is the disciplinarian in our house."

"For all three of my kids." Dria leaned back, and kissed Dean.

"Hey Bobby." Natalie smiled at Bobby. "We seem to be missing some family."

"The three smallest are chasing that huge thing you call a dog." Dean looked out the window. "Speaking of, should DJ be riding it like it's a horse."

Sam shrugged. "He does all the time. He rides more than he walks."

"So where are the other two?" Natalie asked, still looking at Bobby.

"Had to make a quick run to the store." Bobby said.

"Why didn't you call us?" Dria asked crossing her arms. "We could have stopped."

Bobby threw up his hands. "I stopped arguing with that woman years ago. Dean go get that grill started. Sam I'm sure there's something you can be doing." Bobby grumbled, as he headed into the kitchen. Sam and Dean followed with no argument.

They had barely left when the front door banged open and the kids, followed by the dog ran in. "Nana's home." Robby screamed.

"Thank you honey, the people in the next town were wandering." Dria said.

"DJ you know Shadow is not supposed to be in here." Natalie scolded.

"But Mommy, he's lonely outside all alone." The little boy wrapped his little arms around the big dog's neck. "Please, can't he stay?"

Natalie sighed, unfortunately for her, her son turned out to be his father's spitting image. All the way down to the perfect puppy eyes. "Sam."

Sam poked his head out of the kitchen, looking around his eyes landed on the boy and dog. "Shadow out." The dog hung his head, but walked out of the house. "DJ."

"Sorry Daddy." DJ hung his head and walked over climbing up and sit next to his mother, laying his head on her rounded stomach he whispered. "Sorry Mommy." Natalie just smiled running her fingers through her sons long hair.

"A little help here." Jody called, coming into the house her hands full of bags. Dria and Sam hurried over to help.

"Bobby said you had to grab a few things." Dria commented looking at all the bags.

"Never go shopping hungry." Jody smiled, giving Dria a one arm hug.

"Mom." A young girl of about ten came in carrying more bags. "I think I got everything."

"Everything needs to go to the kitchen, Steph." Jody said heading into the kitchen.

"What did you do, buy out the whole damn store?" Bobby grumbled.

Jody walked over and kissed Bobby's cheek. "No, but I know this family. Everyone will stay until it is way too late to drive home. So they will stay the night. Which means breakfast in the morning."

"Blueberry pancakes." Robby called glancing in one of the bags. "You got bacon too, right Nana can't have pancakes without bacon."

"Well you can." Steph pointed out. Robby pouted. Steph smiled, pulling out a package of bacon. "But what fun would that be."

Once everything was put away, everyone moved out to the back yard. Bobby had built a porch, with a table and barbeque area. The kids ran around playing with Shadow, while the adults talked and Dean cooked. Bobby watched the kids, lost in his own thoughts. Jody nudged him.

"Penny for your thoughts."

Bobby looked around the table and smiled. "I was just thinking about the past few years. How out of horrible tragedy." Bobby looked back at the kids. "Something wonderful happened."

Jody laid her head onto Bobby's shoulder. "You old romantic."

"Daddy." Steph called running up and sitting on Bobby's lap. "We're going to do a fire tonight right? And you're going to tell a story."

"I think we can do that." Bobby said kissing his daughter. "But first I think it's time to clean up, your big brother's got diner ready."

"Okay." Steph jumped up and whistled. The three little ones instantly ran to her side and followed her into the house to get cleaned up.

"Remember how I said Dria was in charge at the house?" Dean said placing a plate of food in the middle of the table. "I'm thinking it's our little sister that is fully in charge."

"Yep." Sam agreed. "I'm okay with that."

"Me too." Dean smiled sitting down next to Dria.

The kids came out taking their places near their parents. Bobby watched as the ones he loved ate, talked and laughed. He soon focused on Sam and Dean. They were trying to top each other on hunts, and kills, their sons fully encouraging them. Bobby thought of the one person missing from the table. It had taken time and a lot of patients, but John and his sons had eventually reconnected. Not as father and sons, but at least as family. They even went on hunts with him. John died saving his boys lives. A week after he died Bobby had gotten a letter in the mail. It had just one sentence.

'Our boys turned out damn good.'

Bobby had to agree.


End file.
